Avatar: The Rise of the Airbenders
by awceagle
Summary: An alternate universe of the ATLA series "The Air Nomads have endured the Great War between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom. As the world begins to rebuild, there are unsettling developments that would prove to be the greatest test of the Air Nomads. Enter Mao Hojo, seeker of the Avatar and the last heir of his clan. Will he be a savior to his people, or lead them to ruin?"
1. A New Beginning

_"How did it turn out this way?"_

_"You started this."_

_"You make me look like the villain. Aang, my old friend."_

_"You're not my friend anymore. The friend I knew died a long time ago. You're my enemy, that's what you are. And I'm here to stop you."_

_"Stop me? You cannot stop what has already begun. You, me, the Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, the Earth Kingdom, our people. The world has changed. Everything has already changed. There's no turning back."_

_"Yes there is. Only you can stop this."_

_"...No. You turned your back on your people before. I see now that it's up to me to put the pieces back together again."_

"Today," Zuko began. "This war is finally over!" Cheers reverberated through the courtyard. "I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation and I will. The road ahead will be challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help we can get it back on the right track and begin an era of love and peace."

Zuko knelt and a Fire Sage came forwards, crown cupped tenderly in his old hands. "All hail Fire Lord Zuko!" he proclaimed, settling the ornament in place in Zuko's topknot. The courtyard fairly exploded as people screamed and applauded and stamped their feet. A young man who stood in a balcony overlooking the spectacle clapped as well, but only out of politeness. His eyes went toward the head of the column of Earth Kingdom dignitaries. At the head was King Kuei, who clapped the most enthusiastically. His eyes then went to the Fire Nation which had Grand Lotus Iroh and Jeong Jeong. The Water Tribe with Chief Arnook, Master Pakku, Sokka, Katara and their father Chief Hakoda. Everyone was caught in the excitement. The Very Important Persons that the young man had his eyes on were especially excited. They could be interpreted as anxious.

One glaring mistake in the ceremony that everyone was willing to blissfully overlook, was that were no Air Nomad dignitaries present, save for Aang who is an Air Nomad by birth, and the handful of people in the crowd that the young man knew for certain that they have mixed heritage. But they did not count themselves as Air Nomads.

"What's wrong Takashi, why aren't you happy?" asked a voice behind the young man.

"Where're the dignitaries from the Air Nomads?"

"They have yet to arrive in the Fire Nation."

"Yet King Kuei is here and he was wandering the Earth Kingdom."

"Well, he is the Earth King and he is the Emperor of the Air Nomads. And Avatar Aang, and he is the leader of your people. So I guess there's no great need for your lords to be present for the peace accords."

The young man turned to face the person behind him.

"Why aren't you down there? Shouldn't you be properly congratulating your friend, the Avatar, in his greatest triumph?"

"It's his triumph."

"He's your friend."

"You were once the king's most trusted advisor and his friend. I'm surprised that you've taken such great risks in showing your face around here Long Feng. If someone were to catch you, you can still hang for treason."

The two of them stood motionless, waiting for the other to react, the young man's words hanging in the air over them.

"But, that is not why I summoned you here," the young man said finally. " I know that you desperately need help to escape the Fire Nation. And you have already purged your ranks of those who are still loyal to Azula and Kuei. And I could always use a few more allies in the days ahead."

"If you think that you can control me-"

"I am offering you and your last remaining lieutenants political asylum in the Air Nomad Kingdom of Kanto. Or I can simply throw you into the courtyard down below. So what's it going to be?"

A few dark figures edged away from their hiding places to make ready for anything, which did not escape Long Feng's notice. His Earthbending skills were on par with a master, who can feel the subtle vibrations of the earth beneath his feet. He took a few of his top lieutenants with him on this meeting, but with his earthbending senses he knew that the ones behind him were not the ones he brought with him. Did they abandon him?

Long Feng stamped his foot forward and was about to earthbend a stone at his opponent, but instead was sent flying backward with a powerful gust of air. He was immediately surrounded by men and women clad from head to toe in black robes, with individually painted white masks to cover their faces. Long Feng immediately recognized the uniforms they were the Kazekage, the warrior spies of of Kanto. The young man approached him as Long Feng's lieutenants were dragged over to them, all bound and gagged.

"Last chance," the young man said.

"You have yourself an ally," Long Feng said evenly.

"Good. Know your place this time. By the way. My name is not Takashi. It's Mao."

Aang took the paintbrush away from Chief Arnook who had just signed the peace accord. He tugged at his sleeve to make sure it did not get any ink blotches, as he wrote his on the clean space that was meant for his name. Aang always wanted to be a simple monk and never really wanted to be the Avatar. Yet fate had decided the matter for him: he had to master all four elements and defeat the Fire Nation. He was not out to conquer other countries or subject other nations. His task now was to restore balance in the world and he now had a world to protect. When he signed his name on the peace accord, he would be doing it to affirm that all people are equal, and that they are able to come to an understanding. That through compromise and cooperation, there is nothing that humanity could not accomplish. The peace accord is simply an extension of his values and principles as a monk, as Airbender, and as an Air Nomad.

Aang looked up after he had signed his name, Tachibana Aang, which was really sloppy and not at all dignified and distinguished as the others. Aang had noticed that none of the lords from the Air Nomad countries were able to make it for the peace accords. Aang was astounded when he found out that the Air Nomads were able to make through the war. He was still one of the last Airbenders in the world, but their people and their culture still endured. In his heart he wanted at least one lord to sign the treaty with him. But he and his friends decided that if he signed it would be okay, since the Avatar is the leader of the Air Nomads anyway, no matter what nationality the Avatar is. When the delegates did arrive, they could sign it then.

"With these signatures," said King Kuei. "The war is over. And the world may rebuild. Let peace, love, and happiness reign!"

"Long live the Avatar!" cried Chief Arnook.

The crowd reciprocated the sentiment. Hearing the shouts and cheers, the young man emerged at the balcony again to see Aang waving at him, prompting him to smile and wave back.

Late that night a banquet was held in honor of the Avatar by Fire Lord Zuko. It was an open invitation and anyone could come and enjoy the festivities. During the excitement and the merrymaking, the young man excused himself to the balcony to get some air. Making sure he was alone, he took out a spyglass to take a good look at the harbor, seeing Long Feng and the Dai Li board a ship with the Air Nomad flag insignia hoisted on its mast. The flag was a simple design with yellow on the top half, orange on the bottom half, and white circle quartered off in the center of it. The young man folded the spyglass with a sharp tap after he watched as Long Feng got below decks without incident.

He knew that if Aang and his friends ever found out what he had done, it may end their friendship. Losing their friendship, however, seemed inevitable. Even if the flames of war had been extinguished, there are still embers that would smolder. Its ashen remains are like old scars that would never quite heal completely. It would not take much to reignite those old remains, and the flames would return, burning stronger than ever. It is simply a matter of how and who will get burned.

There was still the matter of the Fire Nation colonies throughout the Earth Kingdom, and the Earth Kingdom's and the Water Tribes' reconstruction. Despite speeches about rebuilding and fellowship, in the end it was just business as usual. The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom will continue to dominate the world stage, with the Water Tribes staying out of the way on the sidelines. The Air Nomads - who were left out of the peace accords - will be caught in the middle and will be dominated by the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. In short, there will be peace, but who would benefit the most from it, and on what terms?

And then there is the Avatar. The master of four elements; water, earth, fire, and air. The spiritual leader of the known world and living proof of reincarnation with hundreds of generations of experience and power at his fingertips. Whose very word is considered to be that of the law. The maker and breaker of nations. Where does Avatar Aang's loyalties lie? Would he compromise his people if it would ensure peace? Would the Air Nomads be forced into a policy of appeasement if he decides it?

"Oh! Kissy, kissy!" cried Sneers, one of Jet's freedom fighters. Aang and his sweetheart from the Water Tribe were both drunk and were sloppily kissing one another.

_Yeah, I can't count on him,_ thought Mao.

"Why aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked a young woman.

"Oh, I almost didn't recognize you Chigusa-san."

"Call me Smellerbee, Mao Hojo," Smellerbee deadpanned.

"Chigusa is a beautiful name for a lovely Air Nomad girl."

Smellerbee, or Chigusa, blushed. Her skin was tanned and dry from being outdoors but with some oil it looked quite healthy. Her boyish short hair was conditioned into becoming silk-like and styled in a way that showed off her high brow and her pretty eyes. It also helped that she had a flower tucked behind her ear. She was not wearing her usual army fatigues or her body armor that hid her womanly curves. Instead, she wore traditional dress that hugged her chest and abdomen and accentuated her curves. The hem reached to the middle of her shins, just covering the top of her embroidered, thick, cloth boots. To sum it up, Chigusa's dress - though incomplete without her hat and shawl to cover her head - was practical and stylish.

"Only my parents called me Chigusa," Smellerbee said somberly.

Mao placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. I know that we can never bring back your family. But if it helps, I can be your brother from on."

"You mean it?"

"Yeah."

Chigusa hugged Mao.

"By the way, did Yumiko helped you with that?"

"Yeah she did. I was hoping to look nice for Hajime-I mean Jet."

"What's with these nicknames?"

Chigusa looked a bit hurt.

"Well... Jet came up with them when we were growing up. And then we found our homes burned down, and our lives were destroyed. We just decided to use our nicknames. We were friends, and now we're all the family that we got left."

"Still, I can't very well call you Smellerbee in public or in front of Jet's uncle."

"Yeah. Wait, where is Oji-sama anyway? Oh, and thanks for getting Jet and his uncle back together. Whoever knew that Jet had an uncle, and who's a lord too!"

"Did you guys get better in your sword techniques?"

"Yeah! He also taught us how to ride a horse and shoot arrows while we're riding. Long Shot is the best at it."

"Now if he was an Airbender, I could him teach a few tricks."

"Well he's an Air Nomad. By the way, I thought that Air Nomads are all about peace and stuff. When did we turn so... violent? I know it was because of the war, but you're an Airbender and you use bow and arrows with your airbending. And you're nothing like Aang. You're more- aggressive. Didn't the monks teach you to use non-violence?"

"Well, it's true that the monks were the masters of airbending and it would make sense for airbenders to go to the temple and get trained there. But with the temples destroyed, we had to learn on our own, or we find a master. I learned from my grandfather, and from my mom and dad when they were alive."

"Oh. Did you learn from Aang?"

"No. I was too busy making sure he stayed out of trouble."

"Who stayed out of trouble?" Aang slurred. Mao and Chigusa took one look at Aang and knew that he was plastered.

"Whoa, Aang. I think you should sit down," Mao said hurriedly as he grabbed a chair and Chigusa grabbed Aang to help him with his balance.

"I tried that stuff you got for the banquet. It tasted funny, but it was so good!"

Mao looked at Chigusa who stared back.

"You had the vodka?" Mao asked Aang.

"Vodka?" Chigusa asked.

"I don't really have anyway to describe it properly, other than 'fermented goat's milk that has been into really strong alcohol that tastes very sweet,'"

"Oh."

"Alcohol?" Aang asked. "You brought that stuff and let minors drink?"

"How much did you drink?" Mao asked.

"I drank half. Katara drank the other."

Mao glanced at Katara, who was passed out, and had crashed on one of the banquet tables where she was being kissed senselessly. Mai went over to her to see if she was all right.

"Yeah, you've had enough," Mao said. "Chigusa, get Mai and Yumiko to help you get Katara to her room."

"What about Aang?"

Mao spied Sokka, who was flirting with Suki.

"Hey Sokka!" Mao called out. "Mind giving me a hand over here?"

As Mao was tucking Aang into bed, he made sure that he was properly situated. Being drunk does not mean that one is not incoherent or incognitive.

"Drink this," ordered Mao.

"What is it?"

"Water. It'll help you help you sober up. And it'll help prevent you from throwing up."

Aang obeyed and Mao continued to put glasses of water in front of Aang, who was drinking it all like a fish. Aang got up abruptly and starting walking away from him, swaying side to side.

"Where ya goin'?"

"Bathroom."

After relieving himself, Aang made a mess. Mao cleaned up and left a note for the valet to properly clean later. Mao then got Aang back into bed and placed a bucket by the bed.

"Aang?"

"Huh?"

"Here's a bucket, it's right next to you. If you need to puke, puke in there. Got it?"

"Yeah," Aang nodded.

"All right." Mao began to leave the room.

"Mao?"

"Yeah Aang?"

"I'm glad we're friends. Now that we have peace, we can have a new beginning for our people."

Mao was silent for a few moments, studying Aang, who closed his eyes and fell asleep. He allowed his mind to wander, recalling the adventures that they have had together. At times Mao was there as a sort of role model for Aang, though he was careful not to influence the Avatar in his decisions. Aang still looked up to him since he was older and more street-wise. At times Mao was there as Aang's bodyguard. They first met when he was rescuing Aang and his friends from Zhao's prison compound. At times Mao was simply there as a friend offering him someone to simply talk to, to confide in and give advice. They laughed together and they shared the same dangers. If only those days could have lasted forever. There was always a sense of certainty, adventure, and a common purpose. But now, Mao knew what must be done. And if Avatar Aang was going to get in the way and stop him, heaven help him.

"There will be a lot of changes," Mao replied gently as he closed the door.

**Big Thanks to the author of Avatar Amaya who was the editor of this chapter. I look forward to working together with her in the future, bringing you all imagination coming alive.**

**awceagle**


	2. Madness and Clarity

_Mao opened his eyes slowly, fading in and out of consciousness, seeing only shadows._

_"Your highness, he appears to be regaining consciousness," said a feminine voice, leaning over him. Another shadow approached and loomed over him. "He is still very weak. But what we can do for him is to let him rest."_

_"When can he start talking?"_

_"A week or two-"_

_"Make it three days."_

_"But he will not-"_

_"I don't care. Just make sure that he talks."_

_Mao's vision blurred once more, exhaustion overtaking him._

_Mao could feel someone else's chi flow into him as he lay there. It felt soothing as it seemed to bathe his skin in warm water. When that chi moved to his chest, it caused an immense burning sensation that felt like someone was pouring molten steel into him. His eyes opened wide as he arched his back and let out a scream. The chi immediately dissipated, Mao was reeling from the sensation, gasping for breath. A young woman who was sitting beside starting apologizing profusely. But Mao was too weak to care, and was tuning her out, trying to catch his breath._

_A Fire Nation soldier burst into the room. "What's the matter?" He demanded._

_"I'm sorry, it's my fault. Healing him is proving to be very difficult."_

_"I don't see why you're wasting time on him."_

_"It's not a waste of time. I'm working to save his life."_

_"That's why it's a waste of time. He'll probably die anyway."_

_"Leave! Leave right now!"_

_The soldier left the room as the young woman resumed the treatment._

_"I'm sorry that I hurt you. But this is part of the treatment. If it is too much we'll stop."_

_"Do what you need to do," Mao said weakly._

_"Okay then," the young woman said as she used waterbending to gather hot water from a nearby basin._

_"You're a waterbender."_

_"Yes, I'm a doctor," the woman said as she pressed the hot water into Mao's body, acting as a conduit for her chi to enter the body._

_"Are you Fire Nation?" Mao grunted as she lightly pressed her palms into his chest._

_"My family moved to the Fire Nation a long time ago, long before the war."_

_"Not that I'm judging you," Mao winced as she lightly rubbed the lightning burn across his chest. "I just find it ironic is all."_

_"They tell me that you're an airbender like the Avatar was."_

_"Was?"_

_"Yes. Prince Zuko killed your Avatar."_

_Mao gripped the bed sheets, the pain was more intense than the first time. But he did not scream. The doctor circled her palms about Mao's chest. All the while Mao's thoughts were racing. 'Aang is dead? Impossible. But what if it was true? What happened to the others? What became of them? Sokka would probably fake Aang's death to gain an advantage. That's what I would do. I need to return to Kanto. General Honda needs to know about this. I must find out more. How am I going to escape? Think!' The doctor continued rubbing for a few more minutes and then stopped momentarily, as she deposited the spent water into a bucket, and moved to waterbend more fresh hot water._

_"Your chi is completely disrupted. And this wound here, it was not made by any fire technique that I've seen."_

_"No, it was a lightning technique."_

_"Lightning? It's a miracle that you're alive at all."_

_"A miracle that I intend to take advantage of," said Azula, who silently entered the room, causing the doctor to jump. "If you will excuse us Fuyumi, I would like to have a few words with the prisoner."_

_"But I'm not done with his treatment-"_

_"Did you not hear what I said? I said leave," hissed Azula. The doctor bowed politely, casting her head down as she left the room._

_"I have to say I'm quite impressed. You're the only one who's ever taken a lightning strike and managed to stand right back up again. What's more amazing is that you were struck in the chest and live to tell about it."_

_"I'll be sure to mention you in my memoir," Mao said dryly._

_"Come now. Be reasonable. Face it you've lost. The war's over, just accept that. You can start a new life and live quite happily if you wanted to."_

_"I'd rather die than to bow to the Fire Lord."_

_"That can easily be arranged," Azula shouted, but her face softened. "But believe it or not, I grow tired of this war. Surely if we work together we can work out an arrangement. I've seen what it has cost my countrymen and the pain that it has inflicted." Azula walked over to a counter and eyed the medical instruments neatly arranged before her. She picked up a probe and started to test its tip gingerly._

_"You know nothing of what I have suffered."_

_"But I do," Azula replaced the probe, turned, and leaned against the counter. "I've lost family in this war just as you have. What is even worse is to have your own family betray you."_

_"You have Zuko."_

_"Zuko is my brother and he's a given. He'll never betray his family." Azula crossed her arms in front of her and scanned the room. She thought of something and smirked. "It was hilarious watching his desperate attempts to capture the Avatar and to regain his honor, but only to get thwarted every time by you or his little friends. But now that the Avatar is dead, and him taking all the credit, there is nothing to stop him from returning home with honor."_

_"But what have you to gain from lying about Zuko defeating the Avatar? That would mean he could return home in glory, making him first in line for the throne as your father's heir. You're now just a spare."_

_"So what?" Azula hissed in Mao's face but he was unfazed. "What do you know?"_

_"I know enough. That deep down you love your brother. But you refuse to show, for fear of appearing weak. You sought to gain strength so that you'd better be able to protect him. You taunted him, challenged, broke him, hoping that he'd become stronger and stand on his own two feet without anyone's help, and be finally be accepted by your father after you were both abandoned by your mother. You even went to Ba Sing Se and risked your own life, just so that you would know that he was safe. Even now you're ready to lie and risk a scandal just so that he can return home with you."_

_"You talk too much, you know that?" said Azula softly. "But, it's amusing talking to you. In some ways you're like my brother, who always struggled and frantically fought to keep his position. Only to fail spectacularly. It's really quite sad really. Sometimes I wish that I didn't have a brother."_

_"At least you have one. You should really make amends with him while you have the chance."_

_"What makes you think that you can give me advice on my personal life?" Azula spat._

_"As someone who killed his own brother? Yes. I feel that I do bear some responsibility to advise you, so that you won't make the same mistake as I have."_

Mao awoke with a gentle shake on his shoulder by Yumiko, as she sat beside him on the bed over his sleeping form. Her ivory skin and jet black hair was complemented by the Fire Nation dress that she wore. It also brought the color of her cerulean eyes that revealed her disposition to waterbend.

"What time is it?" asked Mao as he sat up and started to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Eight in the morning. Zuko is finally going to see his sister."

"Do you know where he's heading?"

"Don't know. He's been tight-lipped about it so you're going to have to follow him."

Mao rubbed his eyes, stretched, and yawned.

"What'd you dream about?" Yumiko asked.

"What are you a shrink now?"

"Maybe."

"I was having a vivid dream about the fair princess Azula."

Yumiko raised an eyebrow.

"You sure you want to try to find her? I wouldn't be surprised if she tries to stab you in the back. Besides, she's officially crazy. She's been admitted into a mental institution."

"No. I don't think she will stab us in the back."

"And what makes you so certain?"

"Because I know her. Better than she knows herself. Besides, we need someone like her."

"Why?" Yumiko asked incredulously.

"Because she is exactly the sort of person that we need in the upcoming war. Besides..."

"Besides what?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing..."

Zuko walked with great purpose to the sanatorium where Azula was being held. Mao kept a respectful distance in order to help mask his presence. He was unfamiliar with the Fire Nation's capital city, if he did he would not be risk being found out. As luck would have it, he noticed that he was being carefully watched as well by a Kyoshi warrior, who was hiding behind a tree. The trademark face paint was a dead giveaway.

Suki needs to train her subordinates better, Mao thought.

As Mao entered the lobby, he was immediately greeted by Zuko's voice, which being used in a heated exchange with a man in a white coat. The young Fire Lord had trouble controlling his temper and was attracting stares from everyone who walked by. Mao calmly approached the reception desk, seeing a familiar face.

"Good morning Fuyumi Sensei," Mao said pleasantly.

"Oh hey!" exclaimed Fuyumi. "What are you doing here?"

"Just here for a checkup. Heard that you were in the neighborhood."

"Well, step into my office and we'll get started!"

In the back room, Mao was ordered to take off his shirt and let the doctor do a physical exam.

"So how's Princess Azula?"

"How-how did you know?"

"It's well known that the Fire Lord was going to lock away his sister like he had done with his father, but Aang was able to convince him to put her in a mental institution instead. So, when I saw him in plain clothes and walking toward the hospital district, I followed, and then I came in and saw you. That's when I knew."

"...You and Azula are so much alike, it's scary. As to Azula's health, I have been to heal her body, but not her mind. So it's almost completely out of my hands, I'm sad to say," Fuyumi sighed. "Her mind has fragmented into different personalities. But it's like you're talking to two different people. Akihiro calls them personas. She has an artist persona, and a gamer persona. Her artist persona controls her firebending but she has become a very sweet child. Her gamer persona can't control her firebending, but is very quick witted and brilliant in creating board games."

"Does she still play Go?"

"Yes, she does. But she gets bored with it, since she doesn't have anyone to play with, and she prefers to create games than to replay the ones that she already knows. It's really quite interesting."

Mao furrowed his brow and looked at Fuyumi in the eye.

"How? How, is this interesting? Her mind is messed up and she's stuck in a sanatorium and can never leave. If she gets better she'll be locked up and they will throw away the keys."

Fuyumi was silent for a few moments.

"I understand what you must feel. I grew up with her when my father was the royal family's physician. Seeing her like this pains me. I just found it interesting, in that I get to see parts of her personality that I had not seen in a long time. That's all."

"Does she remember me at all, do you know?"

"Actually both of her personality remember you very well. Her gamer personality especially. She said that she wants a rematch. But be careful. She has a violent temper whenever she loses. But when she wins, she gloats. So watch out."

After Mao's treatment and physical exam he stayed out in the lobby long enough to hear Zuko shouting from where he was sitting. Zuko was yelling at Azula, asking about someone. Azula was sobbing time, as there were loud noises and crashes. She started pleading with her brother to stop because she did not know anything, and that she did not know where to find the person of interest. Mao was tempted to barge in and stop the whole thing. All of a sudden Azula started yelling and screaming back at Zuko and orderlies starting running through the hallways towards the source of the shouting. A few minutes later Zuko stormed out of the sanatorium.

_Good riddance,_ thought Mao as he watched Zuko's retreating back.

Mao figured that Azula would need a few hours before she was in any condition to see any new visitors. Then again it would be probably be better if he came back tomorrow. But he may never get this chance again. So he waited for a few hours, had lunch, and read the local newspaper before he made his way to her room.

He glanced around and did not see any Kyoshi warriors about. He had taken pains in getting their real identities so even if they did not have their facepaint on, he would still recognize them. Mao walked over to the room which had the scorch marks that graffitied the door and walls just as Fuyumi has described. It was really quite something to see.

"Ah, I see that Azula has another visitor. Fuyumi told me about you," a man approached him.

"You must be Akihiro. My name is Takashi."

"So how do you know Azula?"

The door swung open and Azula was standing at the door. Apparently someone had forgotten to properly close the door.

"Takashi!" cried Azula, who bear hugged Mao, which greatly surprised him. The person who is so close to him now is one of the most formidable Firebenders that he had ever met, and who nearly killed him in the catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

"For a minute there I thought you would be hurling blue fireballs of death by now," Mao joked.

"What?" Azula looked genuinely puzzled. "I would never do that. Never," Azula said sweetly, still holding him tightly, and burying her face in his chest. Her forehead was touching the chest of his shirt where her lightning technique had struck him.

"Yeah, it was bad joke. Did you do all this?" Mao managed to point at the drawings.

"Mhm." Azula nodded and grinned. "I have more, come on!" Azula yanked Mao inside and started showing him all of the drawings and paintings that she had done. Meanwhile, Akihiro stood by observing them both.

"Doctor," began Mao as Azula saw a bird fly by the window. Giddy as a child, she rummaged through a disheveled pile of art supplies on her bed, and pulled out a pencil and sketchpad. She leapt into the eave of the window where she sat and started drawing feverishly.

"Just call me Akihiro."

"Oh Akihiro is not a doctor. Doctors are for sick people when they die," said Azula as she reached onto the desk, took out a g-pen, and continued drawing.

Mao raised an eyebrow and glanced at Akihiro, who gave him a knowing glance.

"Akihiro, Do you mind if I hang out with Azula on my own?"

"Well. I don't feel comfortable with leaving her with a visitor I just met before and I..."

Mao then held out a white lotus tile in front of Akihiro to draw his attention.

"It would be inconvenient if it was found out that the Fire Lord's sister is under the tender care of a member of the White Lotus, all of whom have mixed loyalties. In fact I have been hearing some nasty rumors that they may very well have their own agenda. Why, next thing you know we'll have some important people asking you some difficult, and awkward questions, that involve matters of national security. Wouldn't you agree, Doctor?"

Akihiro furrowed his brow. "Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name's Takashi. And all I want is what you want: is to cure Azula."

"What do you want from Azula?"

"I want to see her cured. That's all. But right now, I would just like to talk to her. Alone."

Akihiro left the room, but stayed close to the door that he kept ajar. All the while, Azula was peacefully sketching her next drawing. Mao peered over her shoulder and leaned against the desk. It was a hawk that the Air Nomads used for hunting. He recognized the breed, noting that it was wonderfully drawn and with such great detail, it even included the tool that they use to train them in catching prey in mid-flight.

"Where did you learn how to draw?"

"Oh, I've always loved drawing pictures. Mommy likes my pictures and I show them to her whenever she comes to visit me. But Daddy burned them though and said that they were a waste a time. That's why he hates me. He doesn't like the other me either."

"You mother visits you?" Mao asks gently.

"Mhm. But she'll only see me. Whenever she sees the other me though, they always fight."

"So, your mom and dad visit you? When was this?"

"They visit all the time. I show mommy all my pictures. I have to hide my pictures whenever daddy comes."

Mao raised an eyebrow as he recalled that Ozai was placed under guard as per Zuko's orders, while Ursa was still missing and she does not appear that she wants to be found. In fact, one of the first things that Zuko had done after he was made Fire Lord was to find his mother, but came up empty handed. He even sent for June to track her down and still nothing. If either of them had been traveling about the Fire Nation, he and Zuko would know about it.

Azula flipped a page and made a pencil fall beside the desk, causing her to gasp.

"Here, I got it." Mao reached over to pick up but she grabbed his wrist and pulled it back.

"No! Don't! She'll get mad!" Azula pleaded and looked genuinely scared and frightened.

"Who will?"

"Azula!"

Mao finally noticed then that she sat on one side of the desk. He glanced around the room to see that there was arbitrarily divided. Like two roommates the room was messy with games strewn on one half of the room, and art material on the other half. Even the desk, which was the only one in the room was divided in half, and large enough for two occupy it.

Mao looked at the ceiling out of curiosity to see even that was divided and found it was not. Instead there were drawing of birds scorched onto the ceiling. Mao then smiled at Azula reassuringly.

"It's okay, it's right over here," Mao pointed at the pencil.

"But she'll find out and then she'll take over. And she hates me. She never lets me do what I want and she's always in control. I only get to be in control when she's asleep. But when she wakes up she takes control no matter what I'm doing." Azula held Mao's robes in an iron grip. Who would have thought that such a small girl could have so much strength? Then again the little girl is Azula.

"Can I talk to her for a bit?"

Azula looked surprised.

"You want to talk to her?"

"Mhm."

"But."

"Don't worry. I'll talk to her and ask her to be nicer to you."

"You promise?"

"You know I always keep my promises."

Azula hung her head and started looking sad, which made him feel bad that he was forcing her to do something that she did not like.

"Okay...since you promised," Azula trailed off and a moment later, her entire demeanor changed. Gone was the sweetness and tenderness of the little princess who was there was a moment ago. The person who now stood before Mao, looked like the fire princess that everyone feared, and he respected.

"Hello Takashi," smirked Azula as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Hey Azula. I see you have your game face on."

"Life is a game. And I always win." Azula sneered. Mao smiled slightly and let out a low chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Azula frowned.

"You're standing on the wrong side of the room."

Azula looked about her and was visibly perturbed, as she quickly stepped over to gamer side of the room. She then wiped her shoes on the carpeted floor as though she stepped into something filthy.

Mao turned away to hide his effort to suppress his laughter. Her reaction was almost comical if she was not in her right state of mind. Recomposing himself, he turned to face Azula who was finishing checking the bottom of her shoes.

"That was a dirty trick," Azula hissed. "Then again you were always good at deceiving people."

"Sometimes even the truth can be used to deceive," Mao took out a Go Board and the cases holding the black and white stones from the corner of the room. "Wanna continue where we left off?"

Azula raised an eyebrow and walked towards him as though she was feline stalking her prey.

"I was getting bored with that game. I haven't had anyone to play with in awhile who can match my skill. Even after I explained the rules which are so simple."

"Even with a handicap?" Mao put two stones into his hands and held them out in fists in front of Azula. She pointed a fist which opened to reveal a black stone in its palm. Mao handed Azula the container with all the black stones in it.

"EVEN when I let them cover the whole board with handicap stones," she sneered. "When was the last time you played?"

"When you visited me at the Boiling Rock. I haven't had anyone to play with since then."

"Did you forget the rules?"

"I was the one who taught you the game."

They played quietly, taking their time. Mao made light conversation, trying to see how her gamer persona thought and worked. The gamer persona took on an extreme competitiveness, and was more fanatical about winning than when she was in her right of mind.

She won the first round and she started dancing around the room and started singing a popular song in the Fire Nation that young people were singing nowadays. Who would have thought she had such a nice voice? Not at all something one would expect from a field commander or a firebending prodigy.

They started a second round as the topic shifted to Zuko. Which turned out to be an interesting topic as it immediately led to their Agni Kai. Azula recounted every detail of her tactical brilliance, up until she underestimated a certain Water Tribe peasant girl.

"Why did you attack Katara when you were having an Agni Kai with Zuko?" asked Mao.

"She was a bystander and she was just in the way. It's not my fault that she was getting some stray shots. Besides, Zuko jumped in the way and saved her anyway."

"You cheated." Mao gently tapped a stone down onto the center of the board.

"I didn't cheat, I never cheat. She just...got caught...in the crossfire. It was his fault he wanted to play hero. He was foolish. Why would anyone want to be the hero if they know that they'll get hurt?"

"Did you ever think that you were ever a hero for single-handedly conquered Ba Sing Se? You had put your life on the line."

"Did you think that you were a hero for taking that lightning shot for the Avatar?" Azula tapped a stone loudly onto a corner of the board close to Mao.

Good move, thought Mao as he was forced to defend his precarious position.

"I remember reading about your people, the airbenders," continued Azula. "For all their power they turned out to be weak. They never had the guts to win." Azula pressed her advantage.

"Times have changed. I am nothing like the Avatar or the monks. But strength is relative," Mao countered, lightly tapping a stone to stop her advance.

"Strength is the ability to win. Winning is power. Without power you will become weak and become prey for the strong. And the weak deserve to fall before the strong." Azula slammed a stone to the side of the board. Mao quickly replied by placing a stone next to Azula's in her corner of the board that she had neglected to defend properly. After a few more turns, Azula successfully defended her corner, but Mao was forcing her to make unnecessary moves. Mao now controlled the tempo of the game.

"Indeed being strong is good. But sometimes the strengths that have made one great can also be a detriment, and are in some cases become strategically irrelevant." Mao placed a stone to invade more of her side of the board that offered him some room to maneuver. She responded by aggressively attacking his one stone. But he carved enough living space for his stones to survive on their own, deep in her territory without support, and threatened to spread like a cancer. "Strength, is therefore using the resources available to you gain a strategic advantage over your opponent. What is perceived as a weakness can become a strong point. That is the goal of strategy."

Azula began to bite her thumb and bounce her knee up and down. Mao now had control over the conversation as well as the game. She loudly tapped another stone down. It was a weak response.

"The beauty of this game is that it assumes that both sides are equal in every respect in this conflict, and they win by the merits of their tactical brilliance and their strategy. Instead of trying to destroy your enemy, you are competing for territory. An example of economy of force if you will." Mao gently placed a stone down, forcing her again to play to his rhythm.

"This game is not at all like real life," Azula retorted. "If that was so, the Earth Kingdom would have won the war long ago. But then again their leaders were always a bunch of incompetents anyway."

"Does you mother visit you?" Mao asked gently as though to change the subject.

"She never visits. She always sees the princess, but not the monster."

"You're not a monster," he replied softly.

Azula looked up from the board and was genuinely surprised. She simply stared at Mao as though she had a moment of clarity and then she frowned.

"Not to her. I'll always be a monster. Just like your third mother, you told me about her. She called you a monster after you killed your half-brother. He wanted to inherit everything from you father instead of you. We're both the same. We became monsters so that we could survive and get what we want. Everyone else in the world is no different."

"We are... what the world makes us into. But I cannot accept you being a monster. It would be like saying that you're inherently evil. Which you're not. You're a good person, you just have to learn how to get along with other people. Maybe your other self can help you."

Azula snorted and leaned back in her chair.

"What can that weakling teach me?"

She glanced at the board and realized that Mao was winning. A skilled Go player would be able to read the board and know that Azula was going to lose no matter what she tried. Azula screamed and overturned the board and went into a frenzy. Mao stood up and watched her as she threw a Pai Chou board at the orderlies who had burst into the room. She then lunged at Mao who used his airbending to sweep her off her feet and put her into a bear hug. She continued to scream and flail about, kicking at the orderlies when they got too close, and tried to use the back of her head to hit Mao in the nose. Finally Mao dragged her to the ground and used his weight to pin her.

"Azula, listen to me. I'm like you, I know that you hate losing. So do I."

"I hate you!"

"Listen to me. Tell you what, whoever wins the next round can order the loser to do whatever they want."

"You're too good. I can't win."

"Oh stop being such a baby, you won the first round didn't you? If it'll get you to stop acting this way I'll give you...Um, three- no- a two stone handicap. How's that?"

"Fine, but white doesn't get the extra five and half points! Now get off you pervert!"

Mao got up indignantly as they both rose and picked up the board and the stones. Azula picked up her black stones on the gamer's side of the room. The orderlies left the room after a few words from Mao to assuage their fears. After Mao picked up all of the white stones and placed them in the container, he saw most of the black stones on the other side of the room. The side of the artist, while the gamer kept to her side.

"Aren't you going to pick those up?" He asked pointing to the stones.

Azula looked at the stones and frowned.

"You get them," she said sharply.

"They're just right there."

"You can get them for me."

"Now, now. You know that you threw them and that you need all of your stones in order to play. You know the rules. You can only place stones on the board. You can't move them or take them off of the board. And you don't have enough to play with. Unless you're too scared to go over there?"

Azula pouted and trudged over to the line that divided the room. She stepped cautiously as though she was stepping into a swamp. Quickly scooping up the stone, she leapt back to her side of the room.

"You missed some." Mao pointed in the far corner of the room where the black stones reflected light off of their polished surface. Azula exasperated, marched over to the other side this time, quickly picked up the remaining stones, and slammed them into the container.

"Let's just play already!" Azula placed the handicap stones for black on the board. Mao took one of the corners that was vacant since the corners of the board offered the best defensive positions. Azula immediately challenged the position by placing a stone next to his. Mao simply ignored the challenge, and placed a stone in the last vacant corner only to be challenged again, and he was forced to counter. The battle of wits was on.

Mao had to think harder since having a two stone handicap for evenly matched players was a big advantage. Not to mention, getting rid of the five and half point rule is also a mistake on Mao's part if he wants to win since he is white. The five and half point rule was established to break ties and make the playing even for white since they would automatically get five and half points. In the past, white was customarily given to the more skilled player, but it gives the initiative to black, who can make things very difficult for white, since black gets to move first, and black can set the rhythm of the game at the very beginning. If the players are equally matched, it was usually black who wins, usually by five points if they played without special rule.

Azula was well aware of the advantages of moving first, and she more aggressive this time as she kept tapping her stones hard onto the board. Mao replied in kind as they moved rapidly and the game ended more quickly than he was comfortable with. Azula tapped the last stone on the board. Mao examined the board and said "pass." Azula also passed which officially ended the game. Moving the stones around to make the counting of points a lot easier, they then placed the captured stones into each other's respective territories. This would reduce the number of points that their opponent had gained with the stones that their opponent had captured from. And then they started the final tally.

"56, 57, 58, 59, 60," said Azula. Mao wrote the score down. "How much do you have?"

"60. It's a tie."

"Wait, what about the extra-" Azula looked puzzled and then her face darkened, "you cheated."

"I didn't cheat. I kept my hands visible at all times and I kept all my stones next to yours, including the ones I captured next to your pile."

"It's easy to cheat in Go, don't lie to me."

"Did you lie that you never cheated in Agni Kai?" Mao asked simply.

"NO. I never cheat and there can be only one winner," Azula asserted. "Maybe you made a mistake somewhere." Azula grabbed the piece of paper from Mao and started to shake her head in horror. "No, no, no, no. There has to be a mistake." Azula scurried from side to the board to the next. She grabbed the piece of paper from Mao and recounted. She recounted the board. She checked if she had overlooked any captured stones. She frantically checked under the table and chairs. She checked, rechecked and checked again.

"We didn't make any mistakes. It's a draw. No one wins, no one loses."

"NO!" Azula cried. "A rematch, we have to have a rematch! No handicaps, you can be white and have the extra points." Azula grabbed Mao's robes and smiled in desperation.

"No Azula. You have to accept this outcome. We're evenly matched."

Azula stared at Mao once again in a moment of clarity. But in the next moment, she started crying and sobbing as she slumped against Mao, who held her to prevent her from falling and hurting herself. He held her still as she regained her footing and rose to her feet. She looked at him in the eye in puzzlement through her tear streaked face. Realizing that the artist persona was back, he simply took out a handkerchief and wiped away her tears.

"She's... she's crying. She never cries. What did you do?" the artist persona asked.

"We had a little game. And neither of us won."

"But isn't that the point of having a game? Why have a game if no one wins?"

Mao smiled, led her to the bed by the arm, and they sat down next to each other.

"I put us into a stalemate on purpose. One day, she should create a game that would allow us to beat the game and not each other. Maybe that can be fun too."

"Wow. Then maybe... if I learned how to play games and win... she'll let me have control." Azula's face brightened. "But wait. I'll lose though and she won't ever let me have control. I'm not perfect like her."

"I'm not saying that you have to be the best of everything. I'm just saying that the other you should accept your limitations. Just like you said that you're not good at games. But the other you is not good at drawing."

"You're good at everything Takashi. You're perfect and you're a boy. Daddy would have loved you."

Mao snorted. "I'm not perfect and I will never be. I fail all of the time. But it is by doing and by learning that we overcome our shortcomings. You can start by learning to become a big girl by helping look after your other self."

"Why should I?" Azula pouted putting her fists on her hips. "She's never nice to me."

"Well she doesn't know how to be nice. And you don't how to play games. So you two need each other, and right now she needs you."

"She needs me?" Azula asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. You two need to learn from each other to become stronger together."

Azula stared him for a few moments and asked. "Why?"

"Because... because... I was told by Fuyumi... that when you get stronger... you won't be grounded anymore," Mao offered weakly.

"Fuyumi told you I was grounded!" exclaimed Azula and peered at the door to see Fuyumi ducking behind it. "I see you!" Azula then pouted by crossing her arms, and turning her back on Mao.

"Keep it up and you'll grounded forever like your dad," Mao said teasingly.

Azula relaxed and turned back face Mao.

"He's grounded too?" she asked incredulously, like a child never heard of a grown man being grounded like a child.

"Yeah," Mao as a matter of fact. "To get ungrounded, you need to become strong again. And you need your other you to help. Or else."

Azula looked sad, which made pulled at Mao's heart strings, his paternal instincts kicked into overdrive as he pulled her into hug.

"I also need you Azula. I need your help as well. When you two get better, can you help me as well?"

Azula pulled back with a moment of clarity, then she stood up, and put her hands on her hips as though she was child given an important task.

"Okay! I'll help! Then we won't be grounded anymore and we can come visit you! And we'll help you become strong too Takashi!"

Mao stood up.

"You can do it. I know you can."

As Mao was about to leave the room he stopped and turned around.

"By the way."

Azula froze from what she was doing.

"Clean your room."

"What?" Whined Azula.

"No whining. You're a princess and you should really clean your room."

"By myself?" Azula protested.

"Have your other self help out. And don't think of it as a chore. Make a game out of it."

"But I told you I'm not good at games and what do I do if she never gives me control after she cleans up?"

"Well...make control...the reward for cleaning the room up the fastest, I guess. Or, something like that. I don't know," Mao offered weakly.

"You're not my brother so you can't order me around," she objected, but then she smiled and said, "But I like you better than Zuzu. He's mean to me like daddy. My other self protects me when he comes to shouts at me."

Mao's stomach sunk.

"Zuko...loves you very much. He just doesn't know how to show it," Mao said before turning to leave the room.

"Takashi, wait." Azula ran up to Mao and gave him a friendly hug for a few moments. Then ran back into the room to hide her blushing face. Mao mentally cursed himself for thinking that he may prefer Azula to stay this way. Standing at the door, he turned to look back to see Azula looking about the room wondering where to start.

_She really is a good kid,_ thought Mao as he closed the door behind him. He turned to see Zuko with his arms crossed at his chest. A smirking Akihiro was standing beside Iroh who looked quite stern.

"Hi. Takashi," Zuko said as though he was spitting out something unpleasant.

E**dited by Avatar Amaya.**

**Special Thanks to Churnook who edited this chapter and whose story this chapter was based on.**


	3. The Promise

_"I never realized the Fire Nation Built so many colonies in the Earth Kingdom," said Aang peering at a map of the world. The western coast of the Earth Kingdom was dotted with the Fire Nation national emblem._

_"Yes," said Kuei, "For the Earth People, they're a constant reminder of the war, like an old scar. Oh, I...I-Fire Lord Zuko, I meant nothing personal!"_

_"No, Earth King Kuei. You're right," said Zuko who looked like he was a man on a mission. "After all the pain my father has caused, it's my duty to bring healing to the world. I'll remove those colonies. I'll do whatever it takes."_

_"But removing the colonies won't be easy," interjected Aang. "A lot of people's lives are gonna be disrupted. We need someone to oversee everything, to make sure it all goes peacefully. Someone like me!"_

_"Really? You'd want to do that?" Zuko asked incredulously._

_"Yeah, I'm the Avatar! Making stuff go peacefully is kind of my thing!"_

_"Wonderful!" exclaimed Kuei, "The Avatar's personal involvement will give the entire process an air of hope!"_

_"Sokka and I can help!" added Katara, excited to be useful._

_"Aw. I was gonna visit Kyoshi Island," whined Sokka. For a young warrior he still has his childish habits._

_"It'll be a movement - a movement towards Harmony!" said Kuei excitedly. "We'll call it...We'll call it..." the earth king pondered._

_"The Harmony Restoration Movement!" exclaimed Sokka excitedly._

_"Yes! The Harmony Restoration Movement! I like it!"_

_"What's with you and your goofy names for everything?" asked Toph to Sokka._

_"It's a gift," grinned Sokka._

_"It would certainly be a big step towards peace," said Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe. "The water tribes will be willing to help in the process by sending ships."_

_"No, I think that would not be necessary," said Zuko. "I appreciate your offer though Chief Arnook."_

_"So when should we get started?" asked Kuei, the tone in his voice betrayed his impatience._

_"Then I propose that we should make this proposal official," assuaged Chief Arnook, "with each of the heads of states of the four nations signing a peace accord. The Harmony Restoration Movement will officially begin with all of our signatures. The Earth Kingdom, the Water Tribes, the Fire Nation, and the Air Nomads."_

_"Wait. I thought that the Air Nomads don't have a king?" asked Katara._

_"Not since the last Khan abdicated handed all of his power to Avatar Yangchen and her later incarnations. And wiped away the last vestiges of their old empire. Which makes the Avatar, no matter what their nationality is, to be their head of state."_

_"And Aang just happens to be an Air Nomad. It's perfect!" Sokka thought aloud._

_As they left the room through the double doors, they were welcomed by a familiar young man clad in black robes._

_"Oh, I see that everyone was early," a surprised Mao incorrectly observed. "Did you guys start without me?"_

_"No. No, you're late. We just got done," said Toph a little puzzled. She just realized that Mao was usually very punctual, and that it was odd that he was not present in such an important meeting._

_Mao looked over her shoulder to see King Kuei, Chief Arnook, Fire Lord Zuko, and Avatar Aang, with the Earth King's Ten Attendants as they made their way down the hall. Mao mentally raise an eyebrow._

_"I was told the meeting was to start fifteen minutes from now," continued Mao. "What did you guys talk about?"_

Mao awoke at dawn, like the people of the Fire Nation, he made it a habit to emulate their morning habit of going to bed early, and waking up early. It was a habit that he learned at Kanto's Fire Nation Colonial Academy for Boys - whose teachers stressed the merits of their customs even among its non-Fire Nation pupils. At the time Mao was only ten years old.

After his mother died, and his father wandering the land in a vain effort to finding the Avatar, Mao was sent away to become a hostage of the Honda clan. His grandfather agreed to the hostage exchange, in order for his grandson and heir, to be safely under the watchful eye of the great General Honda. It was also a political move. The Honda clan are Air Nomads like the Hojo. And even though they were only a handful of them who could Airbend, they had powerful Earthbenders, and have established themselves as a military family of talented officers during the war.

Ironically, the Honda were able to advance in Earth Kingdom society, by serving in the Royal Earth Kingdom Army during the war. When the war first broke out, the Honda were defeated by the Fire Nation. Then the Earth Kingdom came and subjugated the Honda, by the order of the King's Ten Attendants. The Honda resented the Ten Attendants, who they knew were vile and corrupt men who were taking advantage of King Keui, who was just an infant then. The Honda were stripped all of their lands, and they were forced to live in slums, and worked like slaves. The only way they could escape poverty was by joining the army. With their martial skills and their bravery in battle, they distinguished themselves as disciplined soldiers. And later as talented officers that separated them from the rank and file.

Promoted through the ranks, General Honda eventually became the commander of the Royal Earth Kingdom Volunteer Forces in Kanto. He later became the de facto supreme commander of forces in the region, after the Royal Earth Kingdom Army withdrew and abandoned Kanto to the Fire Nation. With the help of the Kazekage and local insurgents, "Honda's Volunteers" liberated Emerald City.

Relentless in war, generous in peace, the good general allowed the Fire Nation colonists to live and work in peace, while his soldiers maintained order. By the time Sozin's Comet came, General Honda was already putting the Fire Nation army to flight, and who would never again set foot in Kanto.

It was under the tutelage of this excellent general, that Mao received his formal military training in the Air Nomads' military traditions. And now arriving to the capital of the Fire Nation was Mao's teacher and mentor. Mao could not help but smirk when he saw the ship of which Honda stood at the bow of, as his figure came into view.

It was a Fire Nation dreadnaught battleship with the flag of the Air Nomad Kingdom of Kanto on it. He had heard that the Kazekage captured a few ships that were at anchor near Kanto. But evidently they had outdone themselves. It appealed to Mao's audacity and bravado, that the Air Nomads should arrive in the Fire Nation, in one of their ship of war that they captured to sign the peace accords. It would certainly have been a dramatic statement had they arrived on time however.

Asano Saito, Mao's adopted cousin and lifelong friend stood beside him. He is a head taller than Mao, and is solidly built as an Earthbender. He is very reserved, patient, and is very even tempered. Saito is the rock that everyone relied on.

"Now that's traveling in style." Saito chuckled.

"Yeah, totally," agreed Yumiko.

The men at the docks were Fire Nation, and they none too happy to see one of their ships in the hands of nomads, as they took their time to raise the gangplank, and pretended to have difficulty tying the ship to the dock. Mao could see that his mentor was getting a little impatient, but his face was placid. Compared with the man had to face, with countless sleepless nights, and having spent a lifetime in the army, a few stubborn delays would not kill him. Nor did it matter.

"Mao, my boy," said Honda as he walked up to Mao. "I just received you messenger hawk an hour ago, it's a pity that we weren't able to make the ceremony."

Mao and Saito stood at rigid attention and bowed low in the Air Nomad fashion. Palms pressed at their sides, bending at the waist, and looking at the floor. Yumiko walked past them and went over to a young man and hugged him.

"Big brother!" Yumiko said.

"My sincerest apologies," Mao said to Honda. "I was not able to delay the ceremonies until your arrival. I have no excuse."

"Raise you head Mao," Honda said gruffly, "You're not a child anymore."

Mao obeyed reluctantly.

"But sir, the terms of the treaty had already been decided and it has already been signed."

Honda frowned.

"Wait," interjected the young man as he detached himself from Yumiko. The young man is a few years Mao's senior. "They've already negotiated the treaty and signed it?"

"Yes. They did so without telling us. And with Aang-sama there, the rest of the three nations did the deed, and had him sign the treaty," said Saito simply.

The young lord who interjected blanched.

"Asuma-san. Why're you so pale? Aang-sama is the Avatar. Surely he will have our best interests at heart," asked a noblewoman to the young man.

"Aang-sama is my ancestor. And given that he's the Avatar, his word is just as good as law in our clan, so I'm obligated to whatever he agrees to."

"But I'm sure that there nothing to worry about Asuma-san. Things will go back to the way were before the war. If there is an misunderstanding, I'm sure that something can be worked out."

"That's right," interjected another nobleman. "Don't forget, the Avatar may be young. But he is still an Air Nomad. We have the good fortune of having the Avatar as one of own. It could be the best thing for us."

Asuma did not reply but glanced at Lord Shingen, as he and Jet stepped off of the gangplank, and onto the dock. Asuma and Shingen exchanged glances, but it was enough for them to read each other's thoughts.

"Come," said Shingen in his voice soft, deep voice. "We should not crowd the docks. Mao-kun, Lord Honda and I need to speak to you about something."

Shingen and Honda walked ahead with Mao. As Saito and Jet were about to catch up to them, Shingen stopped them, "I wish to speak to Mao alone. It concerns the future of his clan."

Mao led the two older gentlemen to a nearby park that had a pond, along the edge of the water were cherry blossoms, that made for a good place to have a picnic. It was also a popular meeting place for those who wished to have some privacy.

"Mao-kun," said Honda when he stopped, prompting the young man to turn and face him. "You probably haven't heard yet. It was very sudden and I did not want to tell you through a messenger hawk or through anyone else. I wanted to tell you myself. I'm sorry to tell you that your grandfather has recently passed away."

Mao stared at Honda for a few moments and turned away. If he was to cry, he would not show it. His grandfather was in failing health when he left to defeat the Fire Nation on the day of Sozin's Comet. At the time, he never gave it any thought of doing it. He had to leave. He had to abandoned his grandfather at his sickbed. It was inevitable.

When he was just eight years old, he painfully watch his mother slowly die of the coughing death in front of him, until her last breath. He had never left her side. When his father died, Mao had only the comfort in the knowledge that he had died a warrior's death. Hojo Naomasa died at the walls of Ba Sing Se, when the Dragon of the West was breaching its outer walls, at the Earth Kingdom's greatest hour of need at the time. What had hit Mao the hardest however, was when he killed his little brother. It was an act of self-defense on Mao's part, and he had convinced himself that his little brother was misled, and he greatly mourned his death.

But this time, death has claimed his grandfather, and Mao felt nothing but shame. What made it worse that nothing that he would say or do can wash it all away.

"If you need time to grieve..." offered Shingen.

"No," Mao said sharply turning to face his peers. "I cannot afford time to mourn. I have long neglected my duties as Lord of the Hojo clan. And as the last heir, I must take up that mantle."

Later when the delegation had assembled, Mao read the treaty to them. It was long and lengthy documents, with legal speech that a layman would be hard pressed to understand. But the overall message was clear. Because the Air Nomad nobility were left completely left out of the peace negotiations, the peace accords would not satisfactorily reward them, for their loss in lives and treasure. The Northern Water Tribe, that only had to endure a week long siege, were paid more in war reparations than they were. The so-called Harmony Restoration Movement, greatly suited the interests of the Earth Kingdom, in which the Fire Lord would unilaterally remove his imperial subjects from the colonies. And in doing so would restore the lands to the Earth Kingdom.

But no lands on the main continent were to be rewarded or partitioned to the Air Nomads, which they have legal claim to. Nor did the treaty refer to any agreements or promises that were made to them by both sides of the conflict. Instead, it would simply restore the lands that were controlled by the Air Nomads' monk council, that are now being controlled by the Fire Nation. As if to rub more salt to the wound, the treaty made no mention of the individual Air Nomad countries that took part in the war. Instead these independent countries were referred as, "Allies of His Majesty who fought in the defense, and in the service of their lord and land," or simply as "Allies," for short. Though the document did express the wrongs, committed by the Fire Lord's predecessors, it did little to quell the frustration of the noblemen.

"…The undersigned do hereby agree to all the terms and conditions of the Harmony Restoration Peace Accords," Mao was finish reading the document. "His Majesty, King Keui, Rightful King of the Earth Kingdom, Emperor and Lord Protector of the Air Nomads. His Royal Attendant, Lord-"

"What?!" Exclaimed Asuma as he rose to his feet. "What did you just call him?"

"King Keui?"

"Yes, him!"

"Rightful King of the Earth Kingdom, and Emperor and Lord Protector of the Air Nomads," Mao looked at Asuma straight in the eye. A good number of noblemen immediately rose to their feet.

"Lord Hojo," they bowed to Mao before they left the room.

"Shall I continue my lords and ladies?"

"Please continue Mao," said Lord Shingen, Asuma bowed curtly to Mao before briskly leaving the room.

After reading the names of the people who signed the accord ending with Aang, the Avatar himself stepped beside Mao as though he was summoned. He was not at all expecting Aang to show up, whose sudden appearance prompted Mao to raise a curious eyebrow. The room that was a moment ago was filled with murmurs and whispers were now silent to see what Aang was going to do.

"My lords and ladies," Aang bowed before them in the Earth Kingdom manner - with his fist and palm together in front of him - instead of his arms and palms pressed against his sides as he bowed. This polite gesture was wholly out of place to the nobles' conservative nature.

"I know that you have fought bravely in the war, and that treaty does not give you the monetary rewards that you may have desired. But all of the other nations have to make sacrifices as we begin to rebuild our world. And King Keui has personally promised me that he will support us in our efforts to rebuild your countries, and to rebuild our people. And if the war taught us one thing, we need the protection of the Earth Kingdom if we are to survive and prosper. The Harmony Restoration Movement is not only to remove the scars of the war and restore balance to the world. It is also to secure the future of our people and our culture. And as the Avatar, I promise to work tirelessly to that future."

The room was deathly quiet as Aang finished. No one moved, no one spoke, no one seemed to breath which made Mao a little nervous. Until a lone solitary noise echoed through the room from the corner, making a few people jump as someone began to clap. As the person in the corner continued to clap, more people joined in as the room slowly were filled with polite applause.

Aang smiled weakly as Mao joined in and beamed at Aang, but when in fact he wanted to strangle him. The foolish Avatar had just handed them over to the Earth Kingdom. What is worse is that he let the world shun and humiliate them, and he did not do anything to stop it.

A few days later, the celebrations moved to Ba Sing Se. In which it was the Earth King's turn to host another banquet. The various noblemen of the Fire Nation, as well as the dignitaries from the other nations also attended the banquet. The Air Nomad lords and ladies who attended were polite, and were on the whole made small talk, on safe subjects that had nothing to do with politics, or the world situation.

Jet, or Hajime, was there with his uncle, Lord Shingen. Meeting his uncle for the first time a year ago, Jet was immediately drawn to him. His uncle is a big, powerful man, whose voice was deep and commanding. Not at all like the stuffy noblemen of the Earth Kingdom, who sent other men to fight their battles. His uncle is an Air Nomad, Lord of the Takeda clan, and always led from the front of his men; earning him the nickname the Tiger of the Takeda. But living with his newfound uncle did require a lot of adjusting on Jet's part. Whenever he was with his uncle and around the city, he was called Hajime, or Hajime-san. Which he never really appreciated, but he had to accept it. His uncle is a lord and he was expected to dress, and act the part as the dutiful, and well-behaved nephew. At least in public. Whenever he was among his friends, the freedom fighters, he always insisted that they call each other by their nicknames.

Finding an opportunity to excuse himself, Jet walked about the room looking for some familiar faces. Instead all he saw was a room full of nobility. His stomach growled.

Time to eat, thought Jet as he made his way to the appetizer table his hand brushed against another.

"Oh, sorry!" said Jet hastily.

"Oh no, it's my fault…"

Jet stared at the person next to him. By the way she was dressed; she was evidently an Air Nomad, probably a nobleman's daughter, and she was cute. What struck him were her eyes and her high forehead. He decided that she was especially cute when she looked flustered at the sight of him, and averted her eyes.

"Umm… what's your name?" asked Jet.

"Oh, you don't recognize me?" The girl's big bright eyes widened in her puzzlement.

"No, I don't think we've met before."

"Oh. I have an idea. Let's play a game."

"What sort of game?"

"A game of questions. You have to ask a question each time you talk. At the end of five questions, you have to guess my name."

"Don't you need to guess my name?"

"Oh, I already knows yours, but do you remember mine? Xuande Hajime, the Tiger Cub of the Takeda. And by the way. You can't ask 'what's your name?' So. Do you wanna play?"

"How do you know my name then?"

"Be careful now," the young woman smiled as she took Jet's arm and led him to the balcony outside. If they looked down, they would be able to see a certain Avatar with his sweetheart from the Southern Water Tribe in a passionate embrace. "The game has already started. You have four more questions. Now. What took you and uncle so long in getting here?"

"We got here as fast as we could. But it looks like everything is wrapping up."

"…You need to ask another question," said the young woman prompted.

"Oh! Umm…where did we meet?"

"…The last time we met it was at your uncle's palace. Don't you remember?" The young woman smiled.

Jet crossed his arms and looked up at the sky. It was a habit that he acquired from his uncle when he was deep in thought.

The girl is messing with me, thought Jet.

"It's been a while. It feels so long ago. What were you wearing?"

"I was wearing your adopted-cousin's clothes. My clothes were ruined, but we were the same size. But you paid more attention to her. Do you like her? Or, do you still love her since then?"

"…What did we do together?"

"…We went horseback riding and hunting, along with a large party, just before you left with your uncle. I never forgot that. We had to go our separate ways. Do you remember me yet?" The young woman smiled slyly.

"I had a lot of fun then. …I'm sorry I just can't put my finger on it. Where…" Jet was flustered, he felt he met this girl before. "Ummm…separate ways… How well do you know my cousin?" Jet asked in desperation, causing her to frown.

"I know her well enough that she really likes you," the girl said evenly but her voice began to break, "I know that I could never measure up to her. And that you like her more, and that you never had eyes for me. Even as for as long as we've known each other. In fact…I…I…" the young woman eyes began to swell. But someone brushed past her from behind her back and flung herself at Jet.

"Hajime!" The other young woman exclaimed and kissed him.

"Yatsuha," said Jet.

"Sorry I was late. I had trouble finding my way over here."

"No worries. Uncle Shingen and I had trouble too. By the way, have you seen my friends?"

"Yeah, they're around. But I haven't seen Chigusa-chan. Have you seen her?"

"No, I haven't. I could ask someone," Jet looked around and saw a valet walking about with a tray of empty glasses. "Excuse, have you seen a short, tomboyish girl, who likes to always wear boys' clothes, has a short temper, and-?"

"Hits like a ton of bricks?" Deadpanned the young woman in a low voice.

"Chigusa-chan?" said Yatsuha who was completely surprised. Jet looked from her to the young woman he was talking to earlier, and then in that moment everything clicked into place.

"Smeller-"

Smellerbee kicked as hard as she could in Jet's family jewels, immediately causing him to double over in pain. She did an about face and walked briskly away, brushing past Long Shot who watched her retreating form. He saw the whole thing happen, and he could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes.

"Chigusa-chan!" Yatsuha ran after her.

"Are you alright?" asked the valet.

"No."

Long Shot put a hand on his best friend and cousin's shoulder. He looked sternly at Jet.

"Yeah, I know I really screwed this time."

Long Shot frowned.

"I don't know what I said. All I did was describe her, not knowing that she could look...so cute!"

Long Shot crossed his arms in front of him.

"Okay, it's been awhile since I've saw her. And...I didn't expect for her to be so dolled-up!"

Long Shot squinted his eyes.

"Fine. I'll apologize. But I still don't really know what I did wrong." Jet rose to his feet to go after Smellerbee and Yatsuha.

Shingen watched as his nephew run after the two girls from a balcony overlooking them. After smiling appreciatively at Jet's retreating back, he turned to face his compatriots who were drinking vodka, and smoking tobacco with their pipes. They sat in a tight circle around the room on mattresses on the rug floor, with the heads of the most powerful clans sat around the inner circle, while those with lesser influence sat behind them. Mao and Honda sat next to each other, while Shingen was content in sitting by the balcony looking out into Ba Sing Se.

"It's your fault Mao. If you had delayed them just a few more day we wouldn't be in this mess," said a middle aged Air Nomad nobleman.

"Lord Tadayasu," said Shingen. "There was not much that Lord Mao could have done to prevent them from signing the treaty. With Avatar Aang on their side, it was as good as signed."

"My lords," interjected a lady tentatively. "All is not lost. We still have friends in the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribe some like good people. And-"

"I'm sorry Lady Yodo," interrupted Tadayasu dismissively. "But the treaty is binding. We have little power and even less influence now. Many of the clans have already been more or less subjugated by the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation. Our people are scattered all over the world. What good is it if they became our friends, when they are grabbing up our lands? In my country, there is a man named Dong Zhuo who is taking all of the best grazing lands. Soon my clan's herds will starve and so will we unless we take those lands back somehow."

"You could learn how to farm," suggested a monk who had the same tattoo patterns as Aang and was dressed in priestly robes. "Our people are not just nomadic herders. Our people have been able to continue to live on the highest mountains, without ever taking any life, or engage ourselves in useless rivalries."

"Become farmers?" blurted out Tadayasu in outrage. "Farmers are just pests who take up too much room. How are we supposed to make a living if we stay in only one spot."

"Yeah, I'm not about to let some farmers steal our land out from under us," shouted a young man in the back in agreement.

"But with the war over, we can rebuild. There is no need to fight. All this talk about dividing up the land is pointless, not when there is so much to learn from the rest of the world. We finally have peace and now here we are conspiring, in the heart of Ba Sing Se, and against our host."

"I summoned you all here, not to conspire, but so that we may discuss how we should deal with the Harmony Restoration Movement," said Honda. "The recent events only makes it even more imperative that we should put aside our differences, and unite our clans."

"No way am I going to allow my clan, the Minamoto, work with the Taira," said a young nobleman angrily.

"I feel the same way," said a young man from the opposite side of the room. "There's still bad blood between the Taira and the Minamoto."

"And let us not forget that there are a few who support the Earth Kingdom," Yumiko said and was sitting beside Asuma. "My clan, the Tachibana, is aligned with the Earth Kingdom because of Aang-sama. The Date clan's princess is married to the Earth King. And the Honda and Satsuma have had talented officers serve in the Earth Kingdom Royal Army."

"Then what if we appeal to the king?" Offered the monk. "The council still has considerable influence. You are not without allies in the king's court."

"Says a monk who was appointed to the council by the king and his stooges," said a young man in the back loudly.

"Who said that?" demanded the monk. But no one replied and everyone exchanged glances. "I demand to know who said that."

Mao was visibly bored and rested his head on his hand.

"Is there something that you wish to add, Lord Mao?" asked Asuma who sat across from him.

"None Lord Asuma. Only that the situation is becoming bleaker by the minute."

"There is still hope," offered Lady Yodo who spoke earlier. "I'm not about to give up, if you won't."

"Hope?" replied Mao as he straightened up. "Hope for what? Hope only blinds people. It does not comfort. It does not offer any promises, ratifies treaties, or bring justice. The only thing that we know for certain when we hope, is that though we wish for the best, and it is more important that we prepare for the worst. God cannot help those who cannot help themselves. So Lord Honda is right, we need to unite or work towards our common purpose of curbing foreign influences."

"Those foreign influences that you speak of are our friends and allies," replied the monk. "We should also be listening to Lady Yodo. We should embrace the path of peace when the way is clear. Our people have endured enough hardship to last a hundred generations."

"But Kosai-sensei," Mao said patiently. "We should not confuse peace with harmony. Even though it is inherently good that we keep the peace. But we can never sustain peace if there is disharmony. A tyrant can easily validate protecting a status quo, that creates disharmony, all in the name of maintaining the peace."

"That is why we have the Avatar. Who reincarnates and keep the world balanced. And who is dedicated to the cause of justice."

"And yet Kyoshi-sama did not side with the people in ousting the Earth King, instead she created the Dai Li who became the king's secret police. And they served to drown out the voice of the people and perpetuate injustice. Our people were nearly wiped out from existence when the Avatar was nowhere to be found, when the world needed him the most and to save us. Kosai-sensei. I have come to the conclusion that it is in God that I trust. Not the Avatar. So long as we allow the Earth Kingdom and the Avatar to do whatever they want. So long as we continue to let ourselves be ruled by the corrupt and unjust. We shall never control our destiny."

The room was silent as they let the young man's words sink in. The brief silence was interrupted by the fireworks display outside over Ba Sing Se. The streets were filled with wild shouts and cheers. The room then slowly emptied out as the lords and ladies got up and left. Mao went to the balcony window to stand beside Shingen to look at the wild throngs of people. Using his airbending, Mao could hear the king's herald shout the proclamation of the Harmony Restoration Movement. The people were whipped into such a frenzy that they cheered for anything and everything that the herald said.

"And what is worse, is that they have the will of the people behind them," commented Mao.

Shingen looked at his young lord's profile. He was handsome to be sure. But his demeanor was distant it was as though he seeing something in the future. It can be confused as being obnoxious.

"The will of the people, huh?" stated Shingen. "Why is that important?"

"Because, once the excitement is over with, eventually they will become scared and confused as their personal problems begin to overwhelm them again. Eventually they will wake one day and realize everything is more or less the same. And their leaders do not meet their expectations. And if things don't improve quickly in the Earth Kingdom, they will turn their attention to the colonies, and to us."

"...The king has approached me, to offer up my allegiance to him," said Shingen, his voice a little louder than he wanted to be. "If I swear loyalty and fealty, I will become an Earth Lord and my lands will fall under the protection of the king's dominion. I would joining the Earth Kingdom as their equal."

This time it was Mao's turn to look at Shingen's profile. The middle-aged man was bald to hide his thinning hair and grew a magnificent mustache. He would make a good lord and he is a good man, but his declaration just now made Mao to question his judgement.

"By joining the dominion, it will give them the power to station garrisons in your country. Control all your trade and commerce. And you will not have the legal authority to represent yourselves to the outside world. It would be like surrendering yourself and betraying your country," Mao said darkly.

"It's either that or we go to war," said Shingen. "But all is not bleak as you say Mao. The king is a reasonable man."

"Reasonable enough to allow himself to be bullied in his own court. We can count on him to be pressured into using us as a punching bag, or he will see as a means to get his country out of trouble. But most likely he will use us as scapegoats for all of his country's ill."

"Then what choice do we have? We have to compromise."

"Then we unite. Otherwise, we will fall into the trap of mistaking appeasement as compromise."

_Meanwhile Aang and his friends were flying over the city on Appa taking steep dives and then pulling up. It was thrilling as they flew through the warm summer sky. Aang had looked for Mao and his cousins but they were nowhere to be found. So it was just his best friends and he. Aang, Katara, Sokka and Suki were all having blast as they threw their hands up in the air as Appa dove. Toph and Zuko who did not like flying as much held on for dear life to Appa's saddle. They were now watching the fireworks display that exploding in front of them. They had the best seats of the house. Toph was not pleased since she was blind and could not fully appreciated the visual spectacle. But she could still hear the explosions which was not at all pleasing for a blind earthbender who had extra sensitive hearing._

_"Hey, wanna know what fireworks are like for me?" asked Toph to Sokka, who for some reason was always close to her. "Close your eyes," she ordered Sokka who obeyed. And then creeping up real close to him she shouted in his ear, "BOOOOM!"_

_"Ouch!" shouted Sokka who was rolling around in the saddle, as Suki giggled in amusement, though she did feel sorry for her boyfriend to be a victim of Toph's friendly prank._

_"Oh, Toph!" Katara hugged Toph. "Don't be such a grump! You're out with friends on a beautiful night, celebrating the fact that we saved the world!"_

_"True," Toph replied simply._

_"You, too, your new Majesty Fire Lord Zuko sir! Turn that frown upside down! It's happy time."_

_Zuko turned to face Aang, whose look in his eye was that he wanted to discuss something very important, something that he wanted to confide only in his closest friends._

_"Zuko...?"_

_"I visited my father in prison the other day...I've been meaning to ask you for a favor, Aang."_

_"Sure. Anything."_

_"If you ever see me turning into my father, I want to...I want you to end me."_

_"What?!" breather Aang._

_"Now, after everything that's happened, my family's legacy is still a part of me. "That's why it's my duty to heal the scars that the Fire Nation has left on the world. But the Fire Lord's throne comes with a lot of pressures. And if I'm honest with myself...I need a safety net. The world needs a safety net. That's what I need you to be, Aang. The safety net."_

_"Zuko, you're not your dad! And You're my friend! How can you expect me-"_

_"As your friend, I'm asking you- if you ever see me go bad, end me. Promise me, Aang."_

_"...Fine. I promise," Aang said reluctantly._

**Note: Special credit to Nickelodeon's "The Promise", in the italics in this chapter are (mostly) direct quotes from the comic book series. Please note that I do not own any of the material except for Mao and his friends and cousins and other OC characters that I will publish in the future. Thank you.**


	4. Uninvited Guest

"Mao wakeup!"

"Five minutes," Mao grunted who shared the same room as Aang and Sokka. Mao wanted to sleep in after falling into bed at two in the morning. Whoever knew talking about politics could be so trying?

"What?"

Mao put up his hand in Aang's face.

"Five. Minutes. Give me five minutes more of sleep. Then I'll wake up."

"Okay," Aang got up and left the room.

_What a horrible way to start the day. It's like I'm babysitting my little cousins again,_ Mao thought remembering when one of his older sisters was getting married. Even though he was eight years old, he and his grandmother ended up babysitting all of his little cousins who were younger than him. The wedding took a whole week with all of the merrymaking, and Mao barely remembered sleeping a wink when his cousins were awake, or were supposed to be taking their naps. They had other notions of fun, as they played hide and seek from Mao, and were keen on galavanting off on their own.

Mao sat up with an unpleasant thought that still stirred emotions that he long buried deep.

_The wedding was when those few times I remember seeing mother smile before she died._

Unsettled Mao arose and splashed water from the water basin that was provided.

_There is no use reminiscing about the past, when there is work to be done to secure the future._

After managing to convince Aang and Sokka to wander about the city. Knowing that they would undoubtedly get into mischief despite their best intentions. That should keep them busy for the whole day. Meanwhile Saito was practicing back at their living quarters. While the girls decided to have a girl's day out at the spa.

Along the way to the palace grounds he sensed a presence and purposely walked into some security checkpoints. And low and behold, there were a couple of Dai Li closely following him. It came as no surprise since the few who remained in the service of the king, were only allowed to return to their posts since they were arrested by Long Feng before his failed coup d'etat. Instead of being part of the Ministry of Culture, they have been put on a short leash under the king's secret service.

Mao stopped momentarily to buy a cup of a tea from a street vendor on a street corner. Being an Airbender, he is able to manipulate the wind so that sound can carry over to him without anyone noticing. It is so subtle that even Toph cannot sense him eavesdropping on her conversations.

"Is that the one we're looking for?" whispered one of the Dai Li to his partner.

"Yeah, that's him. He's an Airbender, and since air is a complete opposite to earth, he'll be a handful."

"Does the chief know what he's up to?"

"No, that's what we're here to find out. Chief says that the Air Nomad nobles were not happy about the peace treaty. This one in particular might prove to be troublesome."

"Didn't he travel with the Avatar? So he should be on our side right?"

"Not sure. The King's Ten Attendants don't want any stones unturned. We have close to nothing on this guy. He's a complete mystery."

"That and it doesn't help that our headquarters got burned by the Order of the White Lotus when they liberated Ba Sing Se."

"Well, let's just say he's a wild card for now."

Mao bought some tea leaves from the street vendor that were grown by Iroh. Then he walked nonchalantly down a blind alley and some winding streets. Rounding a sharp corner he waited as someone was running at a full sprint. A Dai Li ran past and Mao struck him from behind. Dragging the unconscious Dai Li into a dark corner, he bound and gagged him. It was not difficult for Mao to find the hapless Dai Li's partner, who was watching where the alley emptied out into a main avenue. Dai Li were easy to spot with their distinctively uniform. Mao approached him with a stick in between his fingers and felt around his robes as though he was trying to light a cigarette. The Dai Li did not notice Mao until he received an uppercut square into his jaw, knocking him flat into the alley. In which Mao dragged into and placed a dirty cloth over him. From a casual observer the unconscious Dai Li looked like a vagabond taking a midday nap who happens to wear some nice shoes. Then he thought otherwise and stripped the Dai Li of his uniform, and placed it over his robes that he was already wearing.

After making sure he was not followed by anymore Dai Li, Mao casually approached the palace gate, which had some imposing guards barring the way. He tilted his head down so that his hat would help hide his face, but just enough for him to see where the guards were placing their hands.

"May I help you?" Asked the captain of the guard, Mao simply took out a note and handed it to the captain. In which the captain sighed and opened it. After reading the contents, the man stiffened and opened the gate for him.

Mao gave a curt nod and stepped inside the palace grounds unescorted. As he entered the palace, he ducked into a vacant room, stripped the Dai Li uniform and threw it into a fireplace. The flames immediately began to eat away at the silken robes. Mao allowed himself to smirk as he watched the emblem of the Earth Kingdom burst into flames. Stepping back into the palace halls he walked briskly, attracting a few curious glances from the maids and valets, but he knew it well enough and knew where the king would be at this hour at the day. Most likely having Yamcha in his royal cherry grove and admiring the reflecting pool that doubled as a man-made pond.

And low and behold he found the king, just as he had imagined him. Surrounded by nobility, loved by all, and have craven looking eyes boring into his back. Mao kept a respectful distance, leaning against a pillar, to study the king and the people around him. King Kuei was a tall scholarly, bespectacled man. If he wasn't wearing his royal robes, one would think he was a scholar from a rich family. Mao began to mentally recall the intelligence reports on the king. Which he had to pull quite a few strings to get. The King is a God fearing man, capable of empathy. But was spoiled rotten by his mother, Queen He Ji, during his childhood.

Though Queen He Ji was born as a daughter of a common butcher, she had the good fortune of becoming a great beauty. She was so beautiful that she attracted the attention of late-king - who was known as a notorious womanizer as a young prince - who discovered her on his inspection of the city. The late-king made her his concubine and later crowned her queen shortly after his father died and he became king. But the prince died soon after Kuei was born, from a fever of the brain. And so Kuei was crowned king as an infant and has been on the throne ever since.

And so Kuei was given every advantage that his mother never had and more. But he was not raised in the manner as his half-brother Prince Cheilun, who born from Princess Diao-Chan of Omashu and is the grandson of King Bumi. There were rumors that Princess Diao-Chan was poisoned by He Ji for producing a son, and wanted to keep her position in the palace secured. But the scandal was covered up and the gossip became nothing more than a rumor. After her death, Prince Chielun was sent to live with his grandmother, the queen dowager. She gave him a royal education, and he had uncles as father figures, who who raised him to become a man among men.

Mao's reverie was broken as he heard the squeals of some young maidens practically throwing themselves at the king. Most likely the daughters of rich and powerful families. The nobles watched with amusement as the king struggled to maintain his composure despite the unwanted attention. Mao spotted two pregnant women seat themselves by the reflecting pool, far away from the merry-making. He instantly recognized one of them. Their ladies-in-waiting and their man servants brought them chairs and shade for them. The two women stole glances at the king, as he decided to take a stroll into the cherry blossom grove. He was then closely followed by the young maidens, the maidens' chaperones and the rest of the party. The two women turned away from the spectacle and started talking very animated amongst themselves. Mao raised an eyebrow and stepped away from his hiding place towards the two women.

"Are you Iroha-hime?" Mao asked as he quietly approached, the servants eyed him suspiciously.

"Yes?" Replied the older and more beautiful of the the two, Mao got on his knees and bowed his head to her.

"I have heard tales of your beauty in Kanto hime-sama. But they do not do the daughter of Date Masamune justice. Nor do they exaggerate for her sister in spirit, the young and fair Lady Fuyou."

"Oh, please," giggled Fuyou behind her sleeve enjoying the attention. "I am such a state, surely you exaggerate."

"Indeed you flatter us, sir?" Asked Iroha, prompting Mao to introduce himself. Normally, if one were to present him or herself to make an acquaintance, they would introduced by a mutual friend. But since Fuyou is so taken by Mao, it is alright to overlook this slight misstep.

"My name is Hojo Mao."

"Hojo?" Breathed Iroha, her eyes widened just slightly but her face was calm. There was a reason why social norms of introduction should be enforced, this was one of those reasons.

"Yes. I am the fourth generation as clan head after my father Hojo Naomasa, who was sworn to search for the Avatar and restore balance to the world. Which we have done. But the world is still in a state of flux. Kanto and other Air Nomad countries are in danger of being trampled underfoot."

"Yes, I have heard of your honorable family," Iroha replied with an air of one who is choosing one's words cautiously.

"Hojo," mused Fuyou. "It's not a name that I have heard before. Tell me Mao, does your family live here in the city?"

"No, my lady. My home is in Kanto. My family was forced to flee the family estate, after the Fire Nation invaded my homeland."

"Oh, Kanto. Iroha's father was from there. You must have come from a long way."

"Indeed," Iroha interjected. "Perhaps we can continue our conversation in private. Will you please leave us?" She addressed the servants who bowed to their mistresses and left. When the servants were safely out of earshot, Iroha continued.

"So what does a Hojo want from the Date?"

"Hime-sama. I ask of you to speak to your husband, the Earth King. During the war, my great-grandfather, Ujimasa made an agreement with your husband's grandfather. The late-king promised to restore our homelands back to the Air Nomads that were stolen from the Fire Nation, if they fought in the defense of the Earth Kingdom. Now that time has come for your husband to honor that promise."

"You're a nomad? I was wondering why you were speaking with honorifics? Ha, ha, ha!" Lady Fuyou sneered, which surprised Mao and then remembered that he knew little about her. He thought that she was a silly daughter of a rich nobleman, and no one of great importance. So he overlooked her.

"To think that this common nomad had the audacity to barge in, and talk to us as though he was our equal. And then tries to make us act at his behest? I would sooner believe that he was a court jester! Where-where is your fur hat and clothes, and cloth boots? Ha, ha, ha!"

"I do not jest Lady Fuyou. This is a grave situation. The Air Nomads are not going to stand by and watch our lands being stolen by the Earth Kingdom. The proclamation of the Harmony Restoration Movement will only cause friction between our two peoples."

Lady Fuyou rose to her feet, her beautiful face contorted and flushed red with anger.

"Do not lecture me on the affairs of state peasant! Do you know who I am? I am Kwan Fuyou. Daughter of Long Feng- No, I mean...I'm the First Consort to the King! So don't mess with me! So know your place and your station!"

"Forgive me. I am a common lord who has spent more time on the battlefield and tending to my retainers and my charges. I am accustomed to speaking plainly and to the point. I meant no offense."

"Your apologies mean nothing to me nomad. Guards!"

Mao was led away, but he saw in the corner of his eye, that Iroha was deep in thought. Outside the palace walls Mao went on his way back to his quarters. There will be other chances. Though he mentally kicking himself for underestimating Lady Fuyou, he should have looked into every possible detail. Then again, Long Feng did very well in hiding his personal life. Whoever knew he had a family and he was a father in law to the king? Had Long Feng succeeded in his coup d'etat, his victory would have been complete.

"A nomad impersonating a Dai Li? If it was up to me I would have you flogged for making fools of us," said the guard captain. "But since you're a guest of the king, I have no choice but to release you. But mark my words nomad, the next time you cross me, I will beat you within an inch of your life. Nomads come cheap where I come from."

_Last time I checked, it was the Dai Li, not the nomads who committed treason against their lord,_ thought Mao as he left. But as he left, he was greeted by Jet who was wearing Earth Kingdom attire.

"You look better dressed as an Air Nomad," said Mao as Jet started walking beside him.

"Well, I am Earth Kingdom and an Air Nomad."

Mao was a little perturbed by this and stopped.

"Way to dodge and evade. It's so much like an Airbender trait, but that is beside the point. How did you know where I was?"

"You're not the only one who has a few friends. Don't forget, I'm a Kazekage just like you."

Mao face softened. "Yeah, don't worry, I haven't forgotten. How are our diplomatic efforts so far?"

"Each of the nobles are trying to show, how important and powerful they are, by each sending their own ambassador. But the Ten Attendants are stalling. They don't want them to talk to the king. How were things on your end?"

"No good. Just now I was escorted out after talking to the king's first consort Kwan Fuyou, and Iroha-hime."

"Iroha is an Air Nomad?"

"Which why I took the chance to talk to her. I thought that she would be sympathetic to our cause. Who knows, maybe she would be able to convince the Earth King to back off and leave us alone."

"Did things turn out well?"

"No. Before I was able to get anywhere I was kicked out."

"We should stop what we're doing. The king's secret service is onto us now. I've been placed under surveillance, real professionals."

"Are they Dai Li?"

"Yeah."

"I was under surveillance as well. Two Dai Li were on my tail until I took care of them before coming here."

Jet looked at Mao with alarm.

"Don't worry there were only two of them. But you're right. There's not much we can do. It's up to our diplomats to deliver now, and cover a few issues with the other guests."

"Who?"

"The Water Tribes and the Fire Nation," Mao said simply.

Sometime later, the ambassador of Kanto to the Fire Nation was speaking with Fire Lord Zuko in the king's royal cherry blossom orchard.

"So let me get this straight. You want to establish embassies and consulates throughout the Fire Nation, as well as in the colonies. They would be regarded as sovereign territory of Kanto, and all of its diplomatic personnel and their bodyguards will receive diplomatic immunity?"

"Yes, your Majesty. Likewise, the Fire Nation will be given similar considerations in Kanto as the host country. And your diplomatic missions will not be arrested, or tried for any crimes that they commit while they are there. At least, so long as our diplomatic missions will receive similar treatment in the Fire Nation."

"But that would only place them above the law."

"As it would do the same for your people. Would you not want ensure that your ambassadors be protected?"

"Well, how would we get rid of them if they do commit a crime?"

"Banish them. You may unilaterally send away our diplomats whenever you wish for whatever reason. Likewise, you would have the full legal authority to withdraw your envoys, if you feel that they may be unsafe in Kanto, which would never happen. As the host country, my government would place guards outside your embassies, to make sure that they will not be attacked. And you may place guards of your own for their own security, if it puts your mind at ease."

"But you would expect the same treatment?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"...All right. I will agree to this."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

Meanwhile, at the reflecting pool, another ambassador was talking to the Water Tribes chiefs Arnook and Hokada.

"I think that's a great idea," said Chief Arnook.

"Hmm. I don't know," said Sokka skeptically. "I mean, it seems like a good idea. But it just means that they'll be given a free pass to do whatever they want."

"I agree with my son," said Chief Hodaka. "They could easily send spies."

"Your fears are unfounded my lords. We do not fear the ambitions of the Water Tribes, who have always been our stalwart allies in the past. And there has always been a generous and honorable friendship between our countries. Not to mention it would save considerable time, and effort to send messages between our countries, simply by walking down the street to the local consulate."

"I think that we should allow these embassies to be built, in the north, and south poles. And each tribe should have a consulate in Kanto. If our tribes are to be equal, then we should each have our own voice," said Katara.

Hokada closed his eyes and lowered his head as though to be deep in thought.

"Very well then. For the sake of peace and better understanding between our peoples. We will allow Kanto to have embassy in the South Pole."

"Good. And in the North Pole as well?" asked the ambassador.

"Yes, of course," replied Arnook.

"Excellent. Thank you my lords."

At the throne room, where a different ambassador from Kanto stood at the double doors, he whispered his name and official position to the King's Herald. Before him, the King's Ten Attendants sat at a long table in front of the throne. But the throne sat empty, evidently the king will not be there to greet the ambassador, let alone hear what he has to say.

"The Ambassador from the Air Nomad Kingdom of Kanto. Sir Okubo Nagayasu."

"We do not recognize that country of which this man claims to be an ambassador is from," said one of the Ten Attendants.

"But we shall hear what one of the king's citizens has to say," said another.

"Come here and say what you have come to say," commanded a third.

Nagayasu bowed low before entering the room, he then swaggered towards the throne, paused and bowed low a second time to his hosts who sat motionless and unresponsive.

"My lords. In order to better communicate throughout the world to each of the nation's governments' requests and intentions. My superiors believe it to be both expedient, and wise, to establish diplomatic missions in small plots of lands of our respective countries. Preferably in each other's' capitals and major cities, where they would be accommodated to have housing and offices, to conduct their work. These consulates will aid in cultural exchange, help our respective diplomats remain in contact with their home country, assist our respective nationals who live abroad. This embassies would allow us to better negotiate treaties and peacefully settle disputes. In fact, if I may be so bold, had we have had these embassies in place, we would have been able to put together a comprehensive treaty at the peace accords. And would have allowed everyone to have had an equal voice-"

"The Air Nomads were already represented in the peace accords by the Avatar, and the King Kuei who is their emperor. It is they who had served your interests in the negotiations. Besides, I don't really see why we should even allow some lords, who rule over country bumpkins, in signing such an important treaty. Why, if we had allowed every ambitious noble have their voice heard, nothing would have been accomplished and we would still be sitting in the Fire Nation capital, doing nothing but talk."

"That is beside the point," Nagayasu said patiently. "I am not considered with what happened at the peace accords right now. I only ask that we establish diplomatic missions-"

"I don't really see any point in such trivialities as diplomatic missions throughout the empire. It would be redundant, and it would only confuse people to believe that the Air Nomads have their countries, when they are a part of the empire."

"We are a free and independent country that have not, and will never be a part of the Earth Kingdom. The Air Nomad Kingdom of Kanto refuses to be a part of the Earth King's dominion."

"Your country is a member of the dominion. And the Earth King is your emperor. So your trip here was meaningless, what were you here for again?"

"...To tell you that I am an Air Nomad. And I am warning you to stay out of my country. I will never become part of the Earth people, nor will I allow my children or their children to become one."

"Well, you certainly don't look like an Air Nomad. For one thing your clothes are too nice!"

The Ten Attendants laughed.

"Yes, where is your clothes that are made of dead animals? Ha, ha, ha!"

Okubo turned his back on them and left the room.

"Don't you turn your back on the King's Ten Attendants, nomad!"

Okubo paused momentarily but thought otherwise and continued walking briskly out of the room.

Mao sat with Jet as the ambassadors gave their reports to Honda and Shingen.

"Hmm," grunted Honda. "Good work."

"I beg your pardon Lord Honda," said the first ambassador. "But what was the point of these embassies? We could easily send one of our messengers to the capital, and wait for a reply like we always have. With these embassies, they would simply be extra costs for our government to spend."

"We have also made arrangements with the other Air Nomad countries to set up embassies in their countries as well. And they will do so as well. Lord Mao will explain more in detail," urged Honda.

"These embassies are a part of our grand strategy," Mao straightened up a bit. "By establishing diplomatic ties with our friends and allies, it would further legitimize our political status as an independent country. Not only must we have the military muscle and a prosperous economy. We must also pursue foreign relations that would give us the political clout to have our voice heard."

"But that would not remove the fact, that there are Earth People and Air Nomads, living side by side throughout Kanto and the Earth Kingdom," said the second ambassador.

"Do you know how many Earth People are living in Kanto now?" interjected Nagayasu. "Only about six hundred thousand, in a country that has twenty-four million people."

"Kanto is a completely different country than the Earth Kingdom," continued Mao. "Simply by accepting our proposal of establishing embassies, the rest of the world except for the Earth Kingdom recognize our independent sovereignty."

"But this would undermine the authority of the Council and the Avatar," said the first ambassador. "Do not expect them to remain silent. The Council of Thirteen has always ruled the Air Nomads since the last Khan. We should have run it by them first."

"That would have been unwise," interjected Mao. "There are a few members of the council that now serve the interests of the Earth Kingdom, and they have been aiding the Earth Kingdom in their colonisation efforts."

"What about that monk who was at the meeting last night?" asked Jet.

"Kosai-sensei? He's alright. He's all Air Nomad through and through. He was Lord Date's teacher as well as mine."

"So, is it true that the council members are chosen by the king? Not by the council?"

"The council still chooses its members. But there have been times when they have allowed the king and his attendants influence their decisions," Shingen said finally. "Had we gone to the council, it would have been likely that a few of the members would have reported to the Ten Attendants, who would have taken preventive measures in our political maneuver."

"I get it now. So the Earth Kingdom can't just invade if the rest of the world are friends with us. By rejecting our overtures, it makes them look the aggressors," said Jet.

"That's right. But it doesn't change the fact that we are still at a disadvantage. Especially when the Earth Kingdom can field the largest land army in the world. Close to a million, if they commit all their reserves."

"And let us not forget, that in the past, the Earth Kings have been known to use military force to repress countries, that have wanted to opt out of the dominion. So they're not squeamish about using military force. But for now, these embassies will help us," added Honda.

"It may be too soon to talk about it," added Shingen. "But if we play our Pai Chou tiles right, and we'll be able to establish trade and secret military alliances with the Water Tribes and the Fire Nation."

"Will we be dealing with the Fire Nation as well?" asked Jet darkly. "I rather not have anything to do with those ash-makers. Not after what they did our country and our people."

"...We'll talk more on that later," replied Shingen. "But for now, we'll need to cover some other details, now listen I want you to invite a few people for some tea..."


	5. The Politics of Tea

Shingen, Honda, Nagayasu, Asuma, and Lady Yodo were sitting amongst themselves enjoying a tea ceremony with Monk Kosai who was preparing the tea.

"I did not know that we had this custom," said Lady Yodo.

"Neither did I," commented Asuma.

"It is a Fire Nation tradition that has become popular in Kanto," replied Nagayasu as Kosai bowed to them, and his guests returned the gesture.

"A Fire Nation custom?" asked Shingen. "I fail to see why we should adopt Fire Nation culture."

"Keep your voice low," said Honda quietly. A door immediately opened as Zuko, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and the Water Tribe chiefs entered, with Iroh taking up the rear with a man servant.

"Ah, I see more of my guests have arrived. Iroh-san! I'm glad that he could make it! I've been meaning to sample your tea!"

"I'm glad to see that my tea is so popular," Iroh smiled warmly.

"Perhaps you should start your plantation," suggested Nagayasu. "Kanto was known for being a major exporter of tea before the war."

"Yes, I remember sampling green tea that was grown there," Iroh politely replied, cocking an eyebrow. "It's very unique."

"We even have, what we call, green tea ice cream."

"Ice cream?" asked Zuko in curiosity.

"Yes, it is something that the Southern Water Tribe was able to help us to come with," Nagayasu beamed at Hokada.

"Really?" asked Zuko.

"Here, try some," offered Nagayasu who had enough for everyone and for seconds.

"Hmm. It's cold. But really good," remarked Zuko.

"And it's so sweet," commented Aang.

"I'm glad you like it. It came all the way from Kanto."

Shingen swallowed and then smirked.

"Kanto? It must have been a very long journey. How were you able to accomplish this?"

"With the Fire Nation's marvelous and ingenious machines."

"What machines?" asked Zuko.

"Why the steam engine. The ice cream was transported by the extensive railway systems that crisscross our country throughout the Fire Nation colonies. The ice cream was made by combining the Water Tribes' knowledge of of the water elements, with the Fire Nation colonists' cleverness, and Kanto's leadership in innovation. We have produced something that was once only can be conceived in a dream."

"It is indeed clever," Asuma emphasized but furrowed his brow. "But should we embrace an old enemy's culture after...so much animosity?"

"That's a good question," said General Honda. "Yet we cannot easily dismiss their tremendous leaps in technological development. To me, the Fire Nation economy and national institutions, are in some ways a model of success."

"How?" asked Katara.

"For instance, their banking institutions that creates loans to business and the government that has funded many public projects. Their parliamentary system that has recently passed laws that protects individual political rights. Their efficient justice system to help keep public order. Their policy on intellectual property rights that have encourage entrepreneurship, and their industrialization in farming, textiles, and manufacturing."

"Which were used to make weapons and had total disregard of the damages that they were doing to the environment," interjected Katara.

"That is beside of what we are trying to accomplish here," Nagayasu interjected to regain control of the conversation.

"What are you trying to accomplish?" Zuko asked. "It seems as though you nomads have been very busy lately."

Honda and Shingen glared at Zuko when he used the term nomad. Usually when someone used the word nomad to an Air Nomad it was used to slight them.

"We wish to form a trade agreement," replied Nagayasu keeping a straight face and his voice even.

"Trade? It seems as though all that you nomads are interested in is money...Sorry Aang I meant no offense."

"It's all right. Before I always wanted to be a simple monk," said Aang. "We lived simply but we were always happy with we had. When I returned, I was very surprised by how much my people have changed. We do you wish to accumulate? Why can't we return to what we once were?"

"So you are opposed to pursuing foreign relations with the other three nations?" asked Asuma.

"I didn't mean that. It's good that we should trade. But just enough so that no one is exploited. And we should be concentrating on preserving our culture, rather than starting up businesses."

The room fell into an awkward silence for a few moments, as Aang's remark served a conversation stopper, even if he had not meant it.

"Tea's ready," said Kosai to break the silence, as he passed a large bowl to Iroh who sampled it.

"This is excellent tea!" praised Iroh.

"It seems that we have so much to learn from each other. It would be a shame if we allow ourselves to be trapped in the past, when we need to take a step into the future," Honda said as he sipped his tea.

"By the way, did anyone hear from King Kuei? I sent an invitation for him to join us," asked Shingen.

"His Attendants said that he had important business to settle," offered Kosai.

"What sort of business?" asked Arnook.

"They did not say," Kosai handed Arnook a bowl.

Hokada was deep in thought as he handed his daughter a bowl of tea. Trading with the Fire Nation so soon after the war would be very awkward, no matter how popular Zuko would be in the Water Tribes. While trading with the Air Nomads would be advantageous for both sides, but he knew what they were trying to do. By making trade agreements and accepting their diplomatic envoys he had been been helping them legitimize them as a country; even though he had yet to give his formal recognition. But neither have the other three nations. But there was an element of political risk involved in continuing to make more treaties with the Air Nomads, if he makes treaties with them with abandonment, it would only anger the Earth Kingdom. Is it worth the risk in making an enemy?

"In the South Pole, we do not enjoy the luxuries that Kanto has. Since we have so little natural resources. And we also face serious challenges in rebuilding our country," said Hokada.

"Yes, it must be very difficult in rebuilding your country with little help," Nagayasu sympathized. "I understand that there are Water Tribe communities living near the Western Air Temple and the Southern Air Temple, isn't that right Aang?" asked Nagayasu.

"Yeah," Aang replied glad to be included in the conversation. "Avatar Kuruk lived on Sadoshima which is one of the Air Nomad homelands."

"Indeed, they are much more than our honored guests. They have become our generous and friendly neighbors," said Nagayasu. "And we wish to pursue our friendship by making an offer of economic aid to both of the Water Tribes."

"That would be very generous of you," remarked Arnook.

"And we will grant resident and work visas to your kinsmen, should they ever decide to move to Kanto."

"That...would be very nice," replied Hokada.

Zuko quietly sipped his tea as he watched the whole exchange.

After tea everyone, except for the Air Nomads and the Fire Lord and his uncle, filed out of the room.

"Why do you wish to trade with the Fire Nation?" asked Zuko after Katara closed the door.

"Well, I have it on good authority, that you weren't able to make any trade agreements with the Earth Kingdom. They wanted a thousand gold sovereigns before they even consider it," replied Shingen.

"And with the removal of the colonies, you will be dismantling the only markets that have high demand for your country's manufactured goods," added Honda. "And there will be a lot of people who are going unemployed because of your rash decision."

"I made a promise to King Kuei to remove the colonies, no matter what the cost," replied Zuko forcefully.

"Yeah, I'm going to oversee it so everything will run smoothly," added Aang. "And why do you want to trade? Just to make money?"

"...Your Holiness," Nagayasu addressed Aang. "Have you ever visited Yu Dao?"

"No, I haven't."

"And you have never visited Kanto or the colonies there?"

"No."

"Do you understand that the reason why we are so keen in settling a trade agreement? It's because we need to trade if we are to create jobs, to attract foreign investments, create tax revenues to fund government projects and public spending, for schools, universities, and libraries. Don't you want those things for your people?"

"I am not opposed to trade," Aang repeated himself. "But the nations should be separate from another to maintain balance."

"So you would approve of removing all of the colonists even though it would destroy their livelihood?" asked Shingen.

"Because they don't belong there," protested Aang.

Shingen and Honda exchanged glances.

"And yet you are not opposed to the Earth King claiming dominion over us," Asuma said bitterly.

"That's completely unrelated," interrupted Zuko.

"But should you cut your own nose just to satisfy the wishes of another?" asked Honda.

Zuko was taken aback.

"Let us be clear," said Shingen. "It is the policy of Air Nomad Kingdom of Kanto to encourage self-determination, in the colonies and the occupied territories. And we are not opposed to easing tensions and resolving our differences with the Fire Nation. And we believe that re-establishing trade between our two countries would be a big step towards that policy."

"Wait, why?" Aang and Asuma asked in unison.

"Because the colonial economies are orientated towards extracting and processing their raw natural resources to the Fire Nation," Lady Yodo explained. "From there the Fire Nation would process it further and manufacture the finished goods. And then they would turn around and sell those finished goods back to the colonies."

"If we do not re-establish trade a lot of people are going to be out of work," added Honda. "There will be a lot of awkward questions, when we have to explain why our countries are going bankrupt." Honda gazed into Zuko's eyes.

"Why can't you do the same in Kanto?" asked Aang.

"We lack the expertise, the personnel, and no one has the same manufacturing capacity, or their productivity," interjected Lady Yodo.

"Prodo-what?" asked Asuma.

"Productivity, how efficient their workers are, or their systems. In the Fire Nation, one worker can do the same amount of work as ten workers in the Earth Kingdom, in the same amount of time."

"It's because of their technology," Aang thought aloud.

"Indeed. The colonies are important to us because they are inlays for new technologies and ideas to be introduced to us. With their knowledge this would spur continuous innovation in Kanto."

"...I am not bound by honor to removing colonies from areas that are under the control of the Air Nomads," Zuko said thoughtfully.

Iroh frowned.

"Be careful Fire Lord Zuko. Do not make promises that you cannot keep."

"But you would do well to remember your duty to your countrymen," Shingen interjected.

"Have you all forgotten what they have these...ash-makers have done to our people?!" protested Asuma. "I haven't! And I am not about to bed with them, not now, not ever!"

"...If the Fire Lord were to make reparations, and make a number of public apologies and commemorating memorials for the tragedies. Would that satisfy you Lord Asuma?" asked Nagayasu.

"It would satisfy me. But I would never forget, nor will I forgive. Do what you want. I do as the Avatar commands and I look to my own." Asuma stormed out of the room.

"Forgive him, Fire Lord. He has experienced much during the war," Nagayasu apologized.

"It's all right. I sort of understands how he feels. I think it would be best if I were to order the building the monuments, and everything else, before your people would be willing to accept any trade agreement."

"That would be most prudent," agreed Nagayasu.


	6. business as usual

Saito was packing his bags onto a horse. It was just the crack of dawn and he wanted to get a head start. In his heart he wanted to say goodbye to all of his friends, especially Toph, but he was afraid of how she would answer. Besides, "duty calls", "no rest for the wicked" and all that. He was to go to Omashu ahead of the Kanto diplomatic missions to setup security. He was to rendezvous with other Kazekage who are in the king's palace and deliver dispatches to them.

"Saito Asano?" said a voice behind him. Saito turned to see a chauffeur with two Pygmy Air Bison. Saito remembered seeing Pygmy Air Bison as a small child. They were bred to be a size of a horse, making them more nimble and faster than their behemoth cousins. Like all Air Bison, the pygmy breed is very rare out in the wild and are considered extinct as a species; making them very rare and very valuable.

"Yes?"

"Princess Iroha sends her respects and has asked me to give you her personal Air Bison. She also wishes you good luck in Omashu."

Saito's eyes widened in confusion and came over to examine the animals, evidently very well groomed and cared for.

"Please give her ladyship my thanks. I will look after them as though they were my own children."

The chauffeur curtly bowed, turned, and walked away. As Saito was repacking and re-saddling, he saw the gaang walk over to the stables.

"Hey Sai! We heard that you were going to Omashu!" said Aang.

Saito was struck dumbfounded, no one was supposed to know about it. First Iroha and now the gaang? Who else knows?

"Yes. I'm going to Omashu...and I must ask that you don't tell anyone else."

"Why?"

"Because," Saito lowered his voice. "I'm carrying dispatches, I don't want anyone to know that."

"Maybe I can go with you," Toph suggested.

"No. I'll be going by Air Bison, I'm not sure if you'll be able to handle it."

"These are Air Bison?" asked Suki excitedly.

"They're so small," said Katara. "I thought that all Air Bison are supposed to be as big as Appa."

"They're Pygmy Air Bison. Born and bred in Kanto."

"Can I go with you?" asked Toph.

"I said no."

"Well, I was planning on going on home. Back to the family estate. I'm starting to get home sick."

"...All right. But I warn you, it's not like riding a horse or a horse ostrich. And you can't ride a Pygmy Air Bison like you would on top of Appa."

"So it's like riding a flying horse. What's the big deal?"

Turned out it was a big deal. Saito had to spend the whole morning teaching Toph how to stay on top of a Pygmy Air Bison without falling off.

"I think I got the hang of it!" Toph said before nearly falling off, Saito caught her and helped her regain her balance.

"I think that this is a bad idea."

"No, I can do it!...I just want to go with you that's all."

"I...feel the same way. I could tie you to the saddle, and I'll tie your bison to mine. How's that?"

The idea of being tied to a saddle and letting herself be led by someone else was not that appealing to Toph.

"Can I just ride with you?"

"Or we can do that instead."

Meanwhile, at the Earth King's throne room. Kuei had summoned his Ten Attendants, who are equivalent to a president's cabinet who help run the country. The Ten Attendants have been serving the king as long as for the Council of Five. "The Council of Five will protect and defend the Earth Kingdom. While the ministers will serve the king and administrate His rule." This was the logic of the first Earth King of Ba Sing Se who appointed his cabinet. When Kuei was crowned king as a boy, it was the Ten Attendants who ran the country for him.

Long Feng was their leader at the time. Before, Long Feng was in the army, and had been leapfrogged through the ranks as he distinguished himself as a talented officer. Long Feng had a promising career until he was wounded in battle. He recovered, but instead of resuming his duties at the frontlines he was transferred to Ba Sing Se, where he worked under the Council of Five. During his stint in Ba Sing Se, he transferred to the Ministry of Culture and joined the secretive Dai Li. Shortly afterward he was made Minister of Culture, which made him one of the King's Ten Attendants.

Before Long Feng came along, the Ten Attendants did whatever they wanted, and kept the whole war secret from the king from the start. Instead they lived a lavish lifestyle that was second only to the king, and often at the expense of the army and the people. They ignored the requests of the Council of Five for more funds for the war effort, and instead used the king's treasury for their personal extravagance. Ironically, Long Feng was able to change this, which was all planned by the Council of Five. And with the full approval of the Dai Li who all swore an oath of allegiance to serve the king. Long Feng with the help of the Dai Li ended the corruption and made the order the king's secret police, at least during his tenure. The original Ten Attendants were arrested and were replaced by Long Feng after showing damning evidence to the king of their treachery.

But instead of ending the elaborate deception on the king, he continued it by appointing new ministers. The new ministers laid low and did what they were told, until Long Feng's treason and his eventual exile. Afterwards it was business as usual in its more subtle ways.

"All rise, and bow!" cried the king's herald. "To His Royal Majesty, King Kuei presides over The Royal Court!"

Kuei walked to his throne, taking long and deliberate strides, all the while the Ten Attendants bowed to him as he passed. When he sat down, the Attendants went to their knees and touched their head to the ground before him.

"Rise," ordered Kuei and the Ten Attendants obeyed. "Herald, what is the first business of today?"

"His Majesty is to discuss the world situation, in regards to the Harmony Restoration Movement."

"Ah yes. Minister Li Su."

"Your Majesty," the Attendant bowed. "The Harmony Restoration Movement will be the country's greatest triumph, and its greatest challenge. We have huge war debts that we must overcome and a country to rebuild. But more ominously, we have potential new enemies."

Kuei frowned.

"Who?"

"The Air Nomads sire."

"Why?"

"They oppose the Harmony Restoration Movement because they do not wish to be a part of Your Majesty's Dominion, despite His lawful claim over them."

"I do not want to force them to accept my rule."

"...Your Majesty is so kind hearted. But this should not be the attitude that you should have as a king, or as an emperor. Otherwise people will take advantage of you, just as that villainous snake, Long Feng had done to you."

"Where is Long Feng now?"

"He is still at large Your Highness. But we will apprehend him. But as for the Air Nomads, it would only be a matter of time before we bring them to heel. We have the Avatar and the monk council on our side. We have legal right on our side."

"But if they still resist?"

"We will make them bow to your rule."

"If not then?"

"Then they are traitors Your Majesty. And they deserve the fate of traitors."

An awkward silence pervaded over the court.

"I will not spill the blood of innocents," Kuei said softly.

"They have already begun to usurp Your Majesty's authority," another Attendant interjected. "They have sent envoys to the Fire Nation, the Water Tribes, and to each other Air Nomad kingdoms to declare themselves independent from the Earth Kingdom. And King Bumi has accepted their proposal as well. And they did it all without telling their Avatar or their council."

"The Fire Nation? If they're involved, this is a serious matter. My grandfather, my father and I, have been the emperors of the Air Nomads for almost a hundred years. And they have flourished under the dominion and never once have they complained... But perhaps we could make this amicable. What do you think?"

"Do that and everyone will simply walk all over you," a minister spoke loudly.

Kuei frowned but allowed the outspoken minister continue.

"I did not spend a lifetime serving the Earth Kingdom, only to see His Majesty surrender his ancestors' legacy. Once you allow even one country break away, you will see five more threaten to do the same."

"Do not speak to His Majesty in that tone," Li Su protested.

"I will speak my mind! This...boy, have yet to prove himself to me, and will never be fit to rule this country, if he lets himself be pushed around by the likes of some vagabond nomads! Who are nothing but thugs and brigands!"

Kuei rose to his feet and the Ten Attendants kneeled before him.

"I was played for a fool by Long Feng. I will not allow myself or the Earth Kingdom be pushed around. Not by the Fire Nation or anyone. The Earth Kingdom will be great once again and I will crush anyone who dares stand in my way..."

Later after the meeting with the Earth King, the Ten Attendants were enjoying dinner at one of the ministers' extravagant estate.

"It seems that we have the king riled up," said Li Su. "Give him a little push and that young pup will go the way he is pointed."

"Yes," agreed the outspoken minister. "If we keep the nomads as a huge problem in the mind of Kuei, then he may ignore everything else."

"And what of the people?" asked a weasel faced minister.

"The people are always complaining. Give them a scapegoat, or a simple explanation or two, and they'll be satisfied."

"For now," said a young minister.

"I say," said a handsome minister. "If we make the nomads everyone's problem, then they'll be more likely to ignore some of theirs and the country's."

"It's worth a try. What do you think General Fong?" asked Li Su.

"I think it's a good idea. It's about time that the world realize that the nomads are a bunch of vermin. And it'll help them keep their minds off of their empty stomachs. We can also use the nomad countries as an external threat to validate spending more money on the military."

"But that's against the terms of the Harmony Restoration Movement. The Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom are to reduce the size of their armies. Our country cannot afford to spend more on the military."

"The peace accords are in a way, becoming a detriment to the country's security," Fong replied. "Reducing the size of the army is the last thing that the king should do. Once the Fire Nation leaves from its conquered territories, it would be up to our army to keep order. In fact, there are highwaymen and deserters, prowling the roads just a few miles away from the gates of Ba Sing Se."

"Shouldn't the solution to our problems comes down to economics?" asked the young minister.

"Not just economics lord minister. But also security. We need to secure new markets for our goods. The colonies and the nomad countries will be a good start, and we already subjugated a good number of the nomads. Keep it up and we will have the economic strength to rival the Fire Nation."

"But the Fire Nation is the most technologically advanced country in the world."

"Indeed they are. One of their workers can do the work of ten of ours. But they only have just over one and a half million workers. But the Earth Kingdom can have twenty times that number. And they will all buy goods from the Earth Kingdom, not the Fire Nation. Once we deny the Fire Nation of their colonies, we can simply watch the Fire Nation go bankrupt after they realize that they have no one left to trade with."

"Ha, ha, ha! I had no idea that the general knows so much about economics as well as the martial arts!" said the outspoken minister.

"A good strategist, must consider all of the variables in developing a strategy." Fong smirked.

"Then I propose a toast! To success of this strategy, and the revival of the Earth Kingdom! For the Earth Kingdom."

"For the Earth Kingdom!" everyone shouted, but a good number of them thought aside to themselves 'for me and the Earth Kingdom.'


	7. Ambitions of the Prince

_"I swear by almighty God that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to His Majesty, King Kuei, His heirs and successors and that I will as in duty bound honestly and faithfully defend His Majesty, Her heirs and successors in Person, Crown and dignity against all enemies and will observe and obey all orders of His Majesty, His heirs and successors and of the Generals and Officers set over me."_

_- Earth Kingdom Royal Army Oath of Allegiance_

Two swordsmen approached each, their swords sheathed to their sides. A man stood in between the two fighters to officiate the fight.

"I am candidate Hong Hui," said one of the swordsmen, who was a young man.

"I am Warrant Officer Ping Qiang," replied the older man.

"Your name is peaceful strength. I like that."

"Flattery will get you nowhere. This is an examination of your swordsmanship to see if you are worthy of joining our group." Around them were other warriors who were watching the spectacle with their own weapons, arraying themselves in the enclosed courtyard. Behind the official, sat a line of men in uniforms. One of them was a member of the Dai Li, whose threadbare uniform was out of place.

"For future reference," said the official. "Please simply give your name. Now, please begin."

The two swordsmen bowed to each other and drew their swords.

"Begin!" ordered the official and the swordsmen began to slash at each other.

"I'm surprised that you still like to dress like that brother Zheng Zhong," whispered a young man next to the one with the uniform of the Dai Li. The clanging of iron blades against each other filled the air.

"You were Dai Li once," Zheng Zhong replied.

"I left after that snake, Long Feng, slithered in and corrupted it."

"The Dai Li had always served the Earth King, you were always too impatient."

"Long Feng served himself. It's because of him that the Dai Li are now disgraced and been disbanded. You shouldn't even be wearing that uniform."

"It was Long Feng and the others who betrayed the king. I and my friends tried to stop him. Did you forget? If you were there, we have been able to stop him long before he would have committed his betrayal."

"That's enough!" the young man ordered to the swordsmen when they disengaged from each other. "Next candidate, please."

The swordsmen sheathed their swords and bowed to each other. Hong Hui walked backwards, bowed again, turned and left as another took his place, and repeated the ritual and gave his name. Ping Qiang returned the formality, and the official began the match.

"All these men are brave warriors, all of them deserve to join our group," continued the Dai Li.

"I would like to have them all join. But, with the way things are right now we can't afford to. Besides, my brother, the king wants to keep the army small."

"That would harm us in the short run, we need more men if we are to keep order in our country."

The young man turned to study the Dai Li.

"Orders are orders."

"Orders are more like guidelines, and officers should be free to interpret them, based on the realities that they face. The people are growing impatient, words of hope and opportunity cannot fill empty stomachs."

The young man furrowed his brow.

"What are you suggesting?"

"That you should consider doing what your half brother cannot, or will not do."

"As prince and brother to the king, I am sworn to support and defend him. No matter what the cost."

The Dai Li turned away from the two fighters and looked at the young man straight in the eye.

"It's all for the Earth Kingdom, Your Royal Highness, Prince Chielun."

"I will not commit treason."

"Your words, not mine. And though my loyalty is ultimately to the king. You are my lord as well as my sworn brother. And I am NOT telling you to commit sedition; all that I am saying that you should be aware of what is happening. You must be prepared for whatever happens. Whatever you go I will follow. Whatever order you give I will carry out with expedience. But mark my words, because no one wants to admit, but our country is weak, and there are a lot of ambitious men in the world who are looking for an excuse to seize power. The Harmony Restoration Movement may spell the end of the Earth Kingdom as we know it."

"Enough!" ordered Chielun. "Bring the next candidate!" Turning to Zheng Zhong he whispered. "We will not have this discussion in front of my men."

"Neither a wise man, nor a brave man lies down on the path of history, to wait for the teamsters of the future to trample over him."

A new candidate approached Hong Hui. "My name is Haru," Haru bowed.

"I am Warrant Officer Ping Qiang."

"Your name is different, are any of your parents an Air Nomad?" asked the official addressing Haru. If he was standing any closer he would be looking down on Haru from his nose.

"What has that got to do with anything?" asked Haru indignantly.

"...What unit did you serve under?" asked Ping Qiang.

"Well...I guess it was my own army in a way. My father and I just got a group of villagers together that we met in prison. My father was the leader. Later, we tried to defeat the Fire Nation by invading their capital on the day of black sun."

"You were there?" asked Ping Qiang. "That was truly a valiant attempt. I wish I could have been there."

"Yes, it was. After that, I travelled with the Avatar for a bit, and later fought with Hokada of the Water Tribe, along with the freedom fighters."

"Chief Hokada?" Ping Qiang's eyes brightened up.

"But you were never part of the official army?" the official asked briskly.

"No. But I still fought for the Earth Kingdom to drive out the Fire Nation. And I'm Earthbender, see." Haru performed a simple Earthbending technique, which raised a pillar of earth and then lowered into the ground again, leaving the ground smooth.

"So I see," Ping Qiang said quietly.

"I'm sorry," the official said dismissively. "I would like to have you participate in the examinations, but we do not allow Air Nomads, or those without a military record join our ranks. I will have to ask you leave."

A handful of Earth Kingdom soldiers surrounded Haru to escort him out.

"Wait a minute! I'm not an Air Nomad! Just give me a chance!" Haru yelled through the guards.

"Let the boy prove himself," said Ping Qiang irritatedly.

"I'm sorry, the rules are the rules. I don't make them. I just carry them out," replied the official. The guards grabbed Haru.

"Don't make things harder on yourself boy," whispered one of the guards but Haru still put up a fight.

"If he won't go quietly, then use your strength to convince him," Chielun said. Everyone looked at the prince confused.

"You heard him! Throw him out!" yelled the official to the guards.

"Belay that order," Ping Qiang said sharply. "We were ordered to use our strength to convince him. So that means we have to fight him," smirked Ping Qiang, which earned the official's ire who glared at him.

"Release him," Ping Qiang ordered and the soldiers obeyed, returning to their posts.

"Thanks," said Haru.

"Your thanks are wasted if you cannot defend yourself," said Ping Qiang as he drew his sword. Haru grimaced as he drew his sword.

"Begin!" said the official.

Later that night Prince Chielun was enjoying a nice quiet dinner with his pretty young wife. It was a shame that peasant Haru was not accepted to take the final examinations. But he could not afford to be charitable. The people were now going to the markets to shop once more, and with greater enthusiasm. But this was to be short-lived once the soldiers start returning home and unemployment will start to rise. This would leave a lot of men unemployed who had made a living by swinging a sword, instead of learning to become skilled craftsmen, farmers, or merchants.

And under the Harmony Restoration Movement, the lands occupied by the Fire Nation were now effectively up for grabs for anyone with an army to back them. In effect Zheng Zhong prediction could very well become true. As the various Earth Nobles are now marshaling their armies in anticipation of the Fire Nation's colonies removal. They also have set their sights on the Air Nomads' traditional domains. As for Chielun, he was had a dinner guest that evening, an Air Nomad nobleman was dining with him. Who politely declined the offer of wine, and opted for tea instead.

"You are not fond of wine, Hisaishi?" asked Chielun after his guest refused the offer.

"There is nothing wrong with the wine of his His Royal Highness. But I have a notorious drinking habit. It's habitual and uncontrollable. I recently had a bout of ulcers that nearly took my life, my physician tells me to change my ways and to pray to God."

"That is good. One should always look after one's health. My own father died of ulcers. I wish that he could have been with us and witnessed our victory. And when must also look after one's spiritual health."

"Affairs of life and death are not to be trifled with...The father of His Royal Highness was a good man. The prince's conduct during the war does his late-father honor."

"Thank you."

It was not unusual for nobility to talk to royalty in this way. In terms of hierarchy, the prince's station is above a lord's, and therefore should speak in third person when addressing him. Saying "you" or using their name would be too familiar if they are acquaintances.

They continued late into the night, it started out as small talk and later developed into more weighted subjects, especially matters of commerce and economics. Chielun could not help but be amused by his guest's intellect. That is until Chielun's wife yawned, placing her hand in front of her mouth. Both men stared at her and laughed, which increased her embarrassment.

"Ha, ha, ha! My pologies to Her Ladyship, if the discussion is boring. I should have brought along my daughter with me, surely she would have found much to talk about."

"I'm sorry my lords. Things such as trade and commerce are beyond my knowledge," the princess apologized elegantly.

"Then we should find more pleasant things to talk about," suggested Chielun.

"Perhaps. But as His Royal Highness may very well know by now. My visit is not a social call. It concerns the matters the possible annexation of my fiefdom into His Majesty's Dominion. And I do not speak just for myself. The various lords and ladies who are my neighbors had chosen me to represent them. And we are quite concerned about what an annexation, if it were to come about, would entail."

"Well, as the king's brother, I will be garrisoning troops in your fiefdoms to ensure that your towns and villages will be protected. We will not take any power from you as you would be free to rule over your fiefdoms. But you would still have to answer to me. And my wishes are the same as the king's. You also have to abide by the king's edicts concerning commerce and trading regulations."

"...But that would that mean that I would have no control over my economy?"

"No. I would have no real control over the economy. My troops would be patrolling the roads and trading hubs, and there will be officials regulating the trade routes. And you have your own personal economies that you control. But you and the other nobles, would not be allowed to mint your currency."

"...We would have to use the Earth Kingdom's currency? Not ours?"

"Yes. The royal government would provide the means necessary to circulate the Earth Kingdom's currency, while at the same time remove the excess."

Hisaishi narrowed his eyes slightly.

"And if the Earth Kingdom were to go to war? What obligations do I have with His Majesty?"

"The king's enemies would become your enemies."

"...Do my enemies becomes His Majesty's enemies?"

"...Yes. You are a part of His Dominion afterall."

"Is His Majesty's, or His Royal Highness'?"

"...I serve His Majesty. Therefore His Majesty is your sovereign and your rightful lord."

Hisaishi looked at Chielun motionless. Chielun eyed Hisaishi's sword that was close to his hand that would require little effort to pick and unsheath. Chielun relaxed his hands slightly that were placed at his lap and near his dirk that was tucked at his waist. He could easily unsheath it and throw it at Hisaishi's throat if he attacked him. Moreover it was out of view from Hisaishi, but most likely had noticed it before dinner.

"Then I propose a toast to the royal family's continued good health," Hisaishi smirked, which made Chielun a little uneasy. It was carefully statement. Hisaishi could have easily made the toast for him or for the king. "Long live His Lordship!"

After everyone went to bed that night, Chielun stood in his garden stargazing. He was never superstitious, and would rather not to be influenced such silly notions that the movements of the planets or stars predetermining fate. Whatever disaster, calamity, or good fortune so-called fate has in store for them, it is usually come about from human efforts.

"Dearest," said Chielun's wife as she approached him. "Come to bed, it is late."

"Not yet my dearest. I wish to look at the stars a little more. I love this country. In Ba Sing Se there aren't any good viewing spots."

"Nothing compares to Be Sing Se," said his wife. "Truly, Ba Sing Se is the greatest country in the world."

Chielun chuckled. "Don't be Ba Sing Se isn't a country. It's the Royal Capital of the Earth Kingdom."

"Yet it is big enough to be a country of it's own. It had been able to sustain itself for a whole generation against the onslaught of the Fire Nation. It's residents have been for there for dozens of generations. They have their culture that is distinct from the Earth Kingdom. And when people talk about what is happening in the Earth Kingdom, they're usually talking about Ba Sing Se as though it's country."

"...That is true. That the Earth King was once known simply as the Earth Lord of Ba Sing Se. Can we rightly say that Ba Sing Se is the country, when it is only the capital? This is a bit troubling."

"I beg His Royal Highness' pardon," said butler as he bowed to the young couple. "But there is a woman, a Madam Kwan. She is a soothsayer well known in these parts. She says that he has something urgent to the master of this house."

"Send her away," Chielun said simply and the butler turned to tell the soothsayer what his master had told him.

"You're just simply going to send her away, without hearing what she has to say?"

"Yes. I'm not interested in fortune-telling."

"I'm sorry Madam Kwan," the butler said to the soothsayer at the foyer. "But the master of the house does not like to have his fortune told."

"It is not his fortune that I wish to tell. But the country's. Tell him that."

"But why this house? Should you go to Lord Hisaishi's or the governor's?"

"The stars and the stones have told to come here. I do not question, I simply obey what nature has biden."

"Stars and stones? Have you gone senile?"

"No. They are agents of the divine. Those who do not heed their warnings or their message are tempting fate."

"...All right, I'll tell him." The butler turned away.

"Agents of the divine, matters that concern the country?... What kind of mumbo jumbo is this?"

"Let's just hear what she has to say. It seems innocent enough," suggested his wife.

"And this soothsayer is honest and she even predicted a natural disaster, inwhich with the help of the Avatar was able to prevent."

"Very well then," sighed Chielun. "Show her in. But do not give my name or title, or extend any royal etiquette. I wish to know her true intentions."

"Are you the master of this house?" asked Madam Kwan when she reached the garden.

"Speak, what is your divine message?" ordered Chielun impatiently. He thought that he would easily reveal the imposter and have her thrown out.

"I will sir. The planets Venus and Mars are turmoil, and are creating disharmony in the planets."

"Okay...How?"

"Venus is known as the metal element, and Mar is of the Fire Element. As they come to closer to together, they cause the other elements to be in state of flux. Something like this happens only once or twice every thousand years. This may bring about a new emperor."

"New emperor?!" said Chielun loudly. His rage began to foment, how dare this senile old man make such a remark. "Will one of the four nations have an emperor to rule over us all?! Is the Fire Nation going to try to conquer us again us, is that what you're saying?!"

"Dearest," his wife placed a hand on his shoulder, Chielun looked at his wife and his face softened.

"Explain yourself," Chielun turned back to the soothsayer.

"The current dynasty of King Keui is symbolized by the Fire Element. It is growing weaker by day as it is attacked by the Earth Element. Once the aura of King's Keui's dynasty fades away, I believe the new emperor will arise somewhere amongst these regions of Azai, or in Kanto."

"But isn't the Fire Nation, the element of fire and the Earth Kingdom the element of earth? Why this strange reversal?" asked Chielun's wife.

"The fire element is becoming weaker as Mars is getting close to Venus," Madam Kwan explained. "Likewise, the earth element is becoming more powerful. But I find it unlikely that King Keui's dynasty will not survive for long. His dynasty was born from the fire element, just as the Fire Nation identifies itself as the nation of fire, as both of their aura fade it may usher in a new dynasty."

"You presume a great deal," said Chielun.

"Heed the heavens and the earth. And you will be marked by the divine," replied Madam Kwan.

"Thank you, sir. For telling me this. You are dismissed."

The soothsayer bowed and left.

"What do you make this?" asked Chielun turning to his wife.

"...Humans cannot change the ways of heaven and nature. Not even the Avatar, who is master of all four elements and wields immense and immeasurable power, cannot overcome them. Humanity have long been repeating the same history, of forging new kingdoms, and destroying old ones. And no matter how hard we may struggle, we have always been at the mercy to the ways of nature. Floods, locusts, violent storms and blizzards. We are powerless against mother nature. Thus, it is only natural that we do not try to oppose nature, but to observe her movements and act accordingly with them. The movements of the stars and the heavens, are just another one of nature's movements. It would be best for my lord and husband, to keep it well in mind."

"The element of fire, symbolized by Mars and the Fire Nation. Both weakening. And I was born under the star of Saturn, the symbol of the element of earth. Is this is also a sign?"

"What do you mean?"

"Azai is my family's ancestral homeland. The ancient homeland of my ancestor, the first Earth King. I and everything that I just mentioned is connected to the earth element. Is this truly the will of heaven?"

"But what about Kanto? What about your brother?"

"Kuei was born under Mars, and Kanto is a country of the Air Nomads, it was their last Khan's homeland."

Chielun's wife inhaled. The two of them stood motionless, as Chielun cupped his head under his chin, his free arm supporting his elbow. Chielun's wife's eyes transfixed at her husband's features trying to see if there will be a reaction from their revelations.

"It seems that history, and the heavens, truly have a great sense of irony," said Chielun to break the silence.

"Let's go to bed. It makes no sense in solving the world's problems in the dead of night," his wife grabbed his arm and led him to bed.


	8. The Diasporas

_Somewhere in the Earth Kingdom was a coal mining town. To the casual eye it is a Earth Kingdom town nestled at the foot of the mountains under the stewardship of Lord Dong Zhuo. Much of the town's wealth and prosperity owes much to the coal mines under the mountains. It is towns like these that are the resources that create the wealth and power. But the story of this town is a long, sad and almost forgotten story of those rule it. Except for those whose families were there at the beginning._

_Long ago, the vast steppes, its streams, rivers and forests that surround the town, was once belonged to the lords of the Uesugi clan of the Air Nomads. But the war changed everything, when the Earth King asked for volunteers and promised great rewards for the men who will serve him. The old king was a good and honorable man, and the Uesugi clan always welcomed his ambassadors warmly, and exchanged wine in friendship whenever they came to visit. So when the old king asked for their aid to defend his kingdom from the Fire Nation, all of the men of the Uesugi left to fight. Most believed the king would marshal a great and mighty army, that would humble the Fire Nation. They thought it was going to be a short war, and they would be home in time for the summer harvest. But sadly, most of them would never return home._

_On the day of Day of Ash, the Uesugi fought Fire Lord Sozin and his imperial guard, whose firebending were mighty under Sozin's Comet. It was great and terrible battle. The Uesugi's descendants still recount the battle, through songs and ballads, of the great warriors who fought and died there. Kageyasu, master of horse archery. Tamekage, once the Earth King's Royal Sword Instructor. Norimasa, the right hand of the Uesugi. Sadamitsu, the valiant Prince of the Uesugi, who delivered a grievous wound to Fire Lord Sozin. The Uesugi were victorious of course. But it was a pyrrhic victory that left the Uesugi, and their allies too weak to drive out the invaders once and for all. When the Fire Nation came again, the Uesugi were put to flight._

_Weakened and without an heir, the old Lord of the Uesugi submitted to the Earth Kingdom to administer his lands, before he died of a broken heart. The old Earth King died, his son and heir soon followed in death, and a child was crowned king. In their greed, the Ten Attendants had the lands of the Uesugi confiscated. And then, strangers from the Earth Kingdom came. At first they were only a few, a trickle flowed from the steppes, then they came in the hundreds, and then the thousands. Soon it was not long until they numbered as many as the stars in the heavens. And the once proud and strong Uesugi were humbled._

_This is the legacy of the Hundred Year War..._

A middle aged woman crept up the stairs to her son's bedroom. It was first day of work and it was important for him to get used to waking up so early now.

"Wakeup. Time for work." The mother gently shook her son on the shoulder. Her son arose groggily and got out of bed still half asleep.

"Got some breakfast. Your father expects you to be up and about."

The boy, just had his thirteenth birthday yesterday. His grandmother died just a few months ago and he now to get a job right away to help pay for the funeral. He was a man now and it did not bother him in the least and he can finally start making some money, and help put food on the table. Now his mom and dad did not have worry so much, and they seemed glad to see him to become old enough to work. Albeit reluctant to let him work in the mines. The boy had two older brothers, one of which died in the mines, and the other died of whooping cough when he was six. He has two sisters, both still living, with one having the good fortune of getting married when she was thirteen when he was eight years old. She moved away to another village to live with her husband's family. The other was working in the big house of Lord Dong Zhuo, who lived a mile and half away from town.

"Shinichi my boy. It's your first day, but don't get nervous." Shinichi's father said him when they were having their breakfast. The sun still hasn't risen yet but their work shift would start in an hour, and the foreman would likely fire a person if they showed up late too many times. Shinichi heard stories from his parents and grandfather of the foreman firing someone on their first day. A lucky man who was squatting nearby asked for the job and was given it. That squatter is now living in an apartment, close enough for him to throw a rock at the front of the shaft. The poor fellow who was fired has lost his home and is now squatting near shaft, waiting for his chance. "Just stick to your cousin Kenrou, he'll make sure you'll stay out of trouble."

"Here Shinichi, I pinched this from the big house," said young girl who was a couple years older than the boy. "It's leftovers and it's a day old. They were going to throw it away but I saved it."

"Miyako," rebuked the mother. "You can lose your job that way. You have a job that a lot of girls want. You're lucky you're not a boy. Back in your grandfather's day, there were men who would break an arm or a leg, just so that they could have their job."

"It's my day off today mom. Besides, I asked Nakamura-san if I could have and he said it was all right."

"Well. Just be careful. If you lose your job we're going to find a husband for you."

"But I don't want to get married," protested Miyako. "I'm fifteen. I know that all my friends are looking for husbands, but I don't want to get married."

"Just don't lose your job. It would be a long time before we will have enough money for your dowry. No man would marry a woman without it, no matter pretty or young you are." The grandfather said somberly, his voice was scratchy and coughed frequently. To clear his throat he spat into a bucket that his daughter-in law provided to keep the floors reasonably clean despite the coal dust from outside.

"Thanks nee-chan for the cake. I'll have it later." Shinichi said to change the subject.

"I'll put it in your tin." Their mother added as she placed it in the tin and sprinkled a pinch of sugar. She had to use it sparingly since it was so expensive, even though it was a little luxurious she still felt guilty for not having a proper birthday meal for her son. They had use the money to pay the rent, otherwise their landlord would have evicted them. "Now, make sure you keep your tin and your tea shut up tight while you're down there. Otherwise the rats will have it." She then placed some mutton in a separate tin and poured tea into a flask.

"Here, don't lose these," Shinichi's father handed him two nails.

"What're these for?"

"You'll find out. You aren't nervous are you?"

"No. Should I?"

"When I was your age I was ten when I started working. Never saw the light of day until my sixteenth birthday and I got married to your grandma." Grandfather's eyes were then downcast.

"Thanks, grandpa."

"Here you are," the mother placed Shinichi's tin and tea in a cloth bag. "And take this with you. Always remember that God is always with you, even in the dark." Shinichi's mother placed an Air Nomad rosary in his palm, and closed her son's fingers with her hands.

Shinichi and his father arrived at the work site. Someone was standing on a wooden box and shouting on the top of the lungs, as a large crowd as quickly gathering around him.

"Look around? Look at where you're working!" The man on the soap box shouted. "The men who own these mines are treating you like slaves and pay you pittance. Look at that boy over there, on his first day of work and may never see the light of day again. His own father, his own flesh and blood is sending his own son down there and may never see him again. Do you want that sort of future for your children? To never go to school? I say to those fat cats, those lords, and those robber barons..."

Shinichi was curious and wanted to approach the man but his father stopped him.

"I don't want to see you with that lot. Mark my words, they'll bring trouble. See, look." Kenichi pointed at a handful of Earth people sharply dressed as they weaved their way through the crowd of miners.

"Stop that man!" one of the Earth people shouted. "Someone grab him!"

"...we must speak with one voice! That we will not put up with the unsafe working conditions! We will not put up with their unfair treatment of us!" The man shouted but fell as a stone was thrown at his head causing him to fall from his perch. The Earth people pushed the others away from the man. But instead of helping the man back onto his feet, the Earth people surrounded him and started beating him.

"This oughta teach you from putting thoughts into people's heads!" shouted one of the Earth people as he clubbed the man's head and body.

"Let's go." Kenichi turned his son away and made a beeline to the foreman's office.

A man approached them who kept coughing.

"Kenichi. I thought it's your day off today." The man coughed.

"It is. I just wanted to see my boy off on his first day."

"Is this Shinichi? I remember you when you were just a knee high," the foreman stooped and lower his hand near his knee to emphasize the point.

"Are you the foreman?" Asked Shinichi.

"Yes I am. Call me Oogi."

"Is it true that you've fired people just for being late, Oogi-san?"

"Yes. Yes I have," Oogi nodded and looked at Shinichi straight in the eye. To press the point, he pointed at some squatters who were loitering near some rusting machinery. "You see those poor fellows over there? They were late for work and they lost their jobs. Now, they're waiting for someone to give them a job. So don't you be late."

"Yes Oogi-san. Do you have a cold?"

"Nah, just a little coal dust. It gets everywhere and sticks to everything. It's not like we can anything about it. Oh, and here's your gear."

"It's just a hat and what's this attached to it?"

"Don't touch that! If you break it you won't get a new one. This "hat" is what they call a hard hat, it can save your life. And this here," Oogi pointed, "is what they call an electric light. We don't use torches anymore. Since this little here creates light without burning anything. Which means it won't ignite the methane."

"Methane?"

"It's a odorless, tasteless gas in the mines. Even a small spark can ignite it and cause an explosion. It's what causes cave-ins. With these, that won't happen. Just stay close to your partner and listen to your elders, you got that?"

"Yes Oogi-san."

Shinichi handled the hard hat and electric with great care as he and his father walked over to the mine shaft where the elevator operated. A boy about Shinichi's age was standing looking at the other miners pensively, while clutching his hard hat and his lunch kit close to himself.

"Hey Shinichi," said the boy when he noticed his friend.

"Hey Akira. It's your first day too?"

"Yeah. My dad get hurt and so I have to be the man of the house."

"Is he alright?"

"He's okay, he pisses and moans all day. My mom nags him all the time. How's Miyako?"

"She'll all right."

"If you too are done chatting," said the elevator operator. "We have work to do."

The boys obeyed and filed into the lift.

"Hold on tight," said Shinichi's dad as the elevator gate closed, but they could still see him through the iron grate. "It's a long drop. The first time is always the hardest. Be safe now." Shinichi and Akira immediately obeyed and the elevator jolted, as it practically dropped down into the mines much faster than they had expected. Shinichi felt like his stomach was going to his throat.

"Watch yourself," said one of the miners gruffly after Akira bumped into him.

The elevator felt like it was falling into a blackness that no light would ever penetrate. But the elevator slowed down and came to a stop as it reached the bottom. The gate opened and everyone filed out turning on their light. In the darkness men moved about, silhouetted in by their electric lights that scanned about the mines.

"There you are," said a familiar voice when a light shined in the boys' faces. Shinichi's light flashed back to reveal a blackened face, smeared with sweat.

"Kenrou?" Shinichi had always seen his father and grandfather in similar appearances. But it was a shock to see his cousin in such a state. Kenrou was always immaculately dressed whenever he saw his cousin.

"In the flesh. You two are with me today. Oogi's orders."

The trio walked quietly to the where they needed to be. Along the way everyone was so informal and they frequently heard curses and profanities mixed in with regular speech. The smell of humanity was overwhelming and it was stuffy. All of the miners were men and worked half naked and their bodies were smeared with sweat and coal dust. They approached the ponies that were to pull the train behind them.

"Do we get to handle the ponies?" Akira asked hopefully.

"Nah. That some else's job. Your job today is shoveling." Kenrou thrusted two shovels in front of his charges and led the way further down the mines. They passed many men, some of them were earthbenders, but Kenrou led them further down into the mines.

"You'll get to work with Earthbenders later on. But don't expect to become friends with them. they think they're all high and mighty since they're the only ones here who can Earthbend, and they like to be paid more than us. If it was up to them, they would all of us sacked but the top brass wouldn't have it."

"I wish I could Earthbend," said Akira.

"Well, I wish I could Airbend that way I can simply fly far away from here and never look back. But we can't have what we want, can we?" Kenrou said sarcastically..

"Will we run into any badgermoles?" asked Shinichi.

Kenrou stopped for a moment.

"Nah. I did run into one before. But I figure it was more scared of me, than I was of him. Then again it was a small one. Probably a baby. And turned out that there was a whole nest of them. But we were able to scare them off though. You have your nails?" Kenrou asked when they reached their work station.

"Nah, my mum gave them to me just before I left. I didn't know what they were for so I threw them away." Akira replied.

"You did, did ya?"

"I have mine," offered Shinichi taking out his nails.

"Follow me." Kenrou ordered and the two boys followed. Kenrou took out his nails and wedged them into a support beam overhead. Which is the only thing that is really keeping millions of tons of granite from from crashing down on their heads. Air Nomads should never be made to go underground, the mountain was a dark, forbidding and dangerous place. All too many of them have died there working the mines. After driving the nail into the beam with his bare hand, Kenrou hanged his kit on one nail and then took off his shirt and hanged it onto the other. Taking his pick axe he stood in the middle of the tracks. The boys stared at him as realization dawned on them.

"Do you have any extra nails?" Akira asked hopefully.

"Just share with me," Shinichi offered and they stood beside Kenrou who was patiently for something.

"So...what are we waiting for?" Asked Shinichi.

The answer came with a thundering noise that filled the tunnel. There was something very large moving very fast towards them. Shinichi immediately felt frightened, but Kenrou calmly pushed his cousin out of the way, but forgot about Akira who was standing still in the middle of the tracks.

"Akira! Stop the horses!" Yelled Kenrou but Akira didn't move as a team of horses were trotting him and were about to trample him.

"DAMN! STOP!" Kenrou cursed and ran towards the ponies. It was the first time Shinichi had ever heard his cousin swear. Kenrou grabbed the bridle of one of the ponies and managed to make the teamsters stop. Akira was still standing there watching the whole thing.

"Easy, easy there boy," soothed Kenrou. "Good boys, good stop."

"Akira, you all right?" Shinichi asked his friend.

"Yeah..." Akira finally stepped off the tracks. Shinichi shined a light on his friend and noticed his pants were damp. "Did you just piss yourself?"

Akira turned red with anger, but before he could say anything Kenrou said, "Hey. Whatever happens down in the mines, stays in the mines. Got that?"

And with that they went to work with Kenrou using his pick axe to loosen the coal deposits and the boys shoveling them into the train. After some time, Kenrou left to another person with a pickaxe to help. When he left there was huge pile of coal there to shovel, so the boys were kept busy. But Kenrou was gone longer than they had thought he would be and eventually their lights went out.

"Shinichi, I can't see."

"They must have done this on purpose. Oogi-san must have known he had given us bad lights, and that they would go out like this."

"Never, mind, let's keep shoveling I guess."

"I'm tired though."

"Stop being such a baby."

The two boys kept shoveling, but because it was completely black, they had hard time putting the coal into the train. They found that by measuring their paces they could put the coal into the train without great difficulty. But the problem was judging the correct height as they accidently dumped the coal onto the tracks, rather than in the bed of the train cars.

"I think that this is a test," offered Akira as he dumped another load into the car.

"What sort of test?"

"To see if we get scared, I guess. See if we're hard working."

"Do you think that they gave bad electric lights on purpose?"

"Yeah. I think so."

"That's really mean of them. But I'm not going to complain. I'm not a big baby."

"Yeah. It's bound to happen anyway. I guess that's why they had us paired up."

"Hey, you hungry?"

"Yeah. Let's eat."

They felt their way to their kits and took out their tins. As they ate, they could hear small creatures scurry in the darkness.

Rats, thought Shinichi as he scarfed down his cake and mutton and closed his tin. Choking, he drank his sweet tea as he felt the rats climb up his leg. Shinichi kicked them off. And after a few moments, they were gone.

"They're gone," said Akira. "What did you have to eat?"

"Mutton, sweet tea and cake."

"You had cake? Lucky you," said Akira with a hint of jealousy.

The two of them started working again. Their muscle strained and ached from the work. There was no way to tell the time or how long they have been down there. And they started to get frightened and scared were they ever going to see the sun again? Were they going to trapped down here and forced to shovel coal for the rest of their lives? Were they forgotten? Unsettled, Shinichi put his hand in pocket, remembering what his mother told that morning. "God is always with you, even in the dark." Eventually Kenrou came back with extra electric lights and shined them on the two boys.

"We just had lunch." Said Kenrou bitterly. "You should have yours, but mind the rats."

"Thanks, I already ate though. Let me see your hard hats." Kenrou said and replaced the electric lights. "By the way. Quitting time. Time to go home."

They adjusted the harnesses and the teamsters so that they were pulling the way they had come in, Kenrou complimented the boys for doing a good job. He even let the boys lead the teamsters along back to the main area. On the ride up the shaft all of the older miners were grinning and started asking questions anxiously, it was clearly a setup for everyone for their first time down in the mines.

"So how was your first day?"

"Were you scared?"

"It wasn't so bad," Akira said as manly as he could but his voice broke.

"Did your light go out?"

"Yeah it did. It was a while before Kenrou came back with replacements," replied Shinichi.

"How long?"

"Don't know it was dark to tell. We stopped to have lunch though."

One of the miners frowned and turned red, "You bastard. It wasn't supposed to be for that long."

"But I was never scared," said Shinichi.

"You weren't?" asked Kenrou.

"Yes, God was with me."

One of the older miners laughed heartily but it was short lived as no one else found it amusing.

"Your mom gave you a rosary too?" Asked Akira.

"Yeah."

Kenrou took off his cousin's hard hat and ruffled his dusty hair.

"That's right. It's in God that we trust."

The other miners nodded with approval.

"Looks like we have ourselves two good miners," said an old miner. "Don't you lose that rosary Shin-kun. It saved your grandfather's life you know."

Shinichi put his hand in his pocket, clutching in his hand to make sure it was safe.

Back at the front of the shaft, they replaced their helmets at Oogi's office and started making their way home. Shinichi's father had returned home a long time ago and it was getting dark. But he knew a shortcut that he wanted to take to get home, rather than by the main road.

_If I don't get home soon, I'm going to miss dinner,_ thought Shinichi mindful of his growling stomach.

Making his way across the schoolyard where the Earth people's children played. Shinichi always liked coming here, the building was new, and he decided that it was nice to look at. It had a new swing set, a new playing field. Everything about the school was new and he heard that all of the students were smart. Only smart people go there he heard one of his friends say. So just out of curiosity, after his school was let out, he went to the school hoping to go there with all of the smart people, so that he might become smart one day. But the adults there who saw gave him nasty looks when they saw him, and told him to stay away and to never come back.

Shinichi did not like his school which was old, and always dirty. The teachers there let the children there do whatever they wanted, and did not seem to care what they did. If there was a fight, the teachers would not do anything and simply spoke a few harsh words, but that was it. Which was alright with Shinichi and the other children who preferred to play and have fun. If it was not for his parents, he would do his homework. But now, he was a man and a he has a job to make money, which was better than what the other children were, since all they did was boring stuff.

As he made his way across the school he saw a group of older boys kicking a ball, playing soccer.

_Uh-oh trouble. Maybe if I stay away and go around them they won't notice me._ Thought Shinichi.

"Hey look it's one of those filthy nomads!" shouted one of the larger boys.

"Let's get him!" said another boy and they all ran towards him forcing Shinichi to run. But because they were older, they quickly caught up to him. One of them used Earthbending to throw a good sized stone at Shinichi's head, causing him to stumble and fall. He felt a warm liquid started to spread on the back of his head.

"Let's beat him up!" shouted a voice and started kicking Shinichi as he tried to get up.

"Stop it! Please!" pleaded Shinichi as tucked in his arms and legs to protect himself. But he was kicked in the back. He pleaded again and again, yelling screaming for them to stop.

"Shut up! My dad lost his job because of you nomads!" yelled the older boy as he brandished a tree branch and hit his victim's ear.

"Come on, this is boring," said one of the boys got tired.

"Oh come on, he still hasn't learned his lesson yet!" said the older boy as he hit Shinichi at the back of his head.

"Yeah, I want to see his nose bleed! I hear that nomads have different colored blood than us!" said another boy.

"Pick him up!"

Shinichi was grabbed by his arms and was hoisted just high for them to see his bruising face. The older boy smirked as he handed his tree branch to a boy just slightly shorter than him. Then in a dramatic fashion he rolled his sleeve, grinning in delight as he saw Shinichi's frightened face.

"Please stop," Shinichi pleaded weakly. "I need to work tomorrow otherwise my mom won't have enough to buy food."

"You're lying. All you nomads are good at it," the older boy said darkly and started pummeling Shinichi in the face. The other boys let go and watched as the older boy kept hitting him again, again and again. Furiously hitting his victim who tried in vain to put his hands in front of him. But it was no good, as the boy kept finding ways to hit him. Then his victim lost his strength and let his hands fall to his side, which excited the older boy as he continued to hit the boy under who was laid defenseless. He kept hitting the boy until he longer was screaming, and until at last he got tired and got up, as his victim lay motionless on the ground, the grass beneath him was covered with crimson.

"Wow," said one of the boys uneasily as the other boys followed his lead, "you're pretty good at this."

"I thought that all Air Nomads were all used to be all Airbenders," said the boy who still had the tree branch in his hand. He was swinging from side to side. He still wanted to see more blood but he wanted a new victim.

"If he was, I'd kick his ass," said the older boy. "Earthbenders are always stronger than Airbenders. Airbenders are weak!"

"Yeah!" shouted the other boys with approval.

"Come on, my mom is making cake, she said I could invite all of you!" the older boy started running with his friends in hot pursuit.

A few hours later, it grew steadily dark as a lone figure walked by and stopped abruptly, then started running frantically over to Shinichi, and stood over him.

Kenichi stood at the worksite, in front of Oogi's office. His eyes were red with worry and from a sleepless night of looking for his son who never returned home. He wanted to keep searching, but he would risk losing his job.

"Hey Kenichi." said Oogi as he handed his friend a hard hat with an electric light.

"Hey Oogi."

"Where's your son?"

"Don't know. He's been missing since last night."

"Well, he'd better show up. Do you know how many strings I had to pull for your son to get this job? If he doesn't show up things...things are going to look bad for me."

"Well just cover for him."

"I...I can't do that. You know that," Oogi stepped closer and whispered. A few men in Earth people clothes were gazing curiously at the two now.

"Come on, Oogi. Just this once, for old time's sake."

"Is there something wrong?" said an Earth person as he walked up to the pair.

Kenichi and Oogi exchanged sharp glances.

"No. Nothing's wrong. We were just arguing about the work schedule for today. It turned out that I misread the schedule. I have two shifts today," said Oogi calmly.

"Well, get it figured out, why am I paying you for?" growled the Earth person as he stalked away.

"You owe me," hissed Oogi when the Earth person was out of earshot. "Your son better not be playing hooky."

"Thanks Oogi. You really do have a heart of gold," Kenichi replied as he walked towards the elevator shaft.

"I prefer to have a pile of it...Damn it. Curse my heart my of gold," muttered Oogi as he caught up with Kenichi.

Meanwhile at the other side of town. A man sat with his attorney in a courtroom. He was a bit nervous. Anyone would be if they ever set foot in a courtroom and they could stand to lose a fortune, with a single word by a judge. He likes to call himself a good man, a family man. Happily married, with three children, and soon to be a doting grandfather. In business, however...well, treat him right and he will reply in kind. He is a money lender. A dishonorable position in Earth Kingdom society that they are loathe to take up for themselves, which is how he was able to make a living. Making money from lending money. He is not a greedy man, it was simply business, and a man has got to eat and support his family, and the whole town benefited from him lending money. More importantly he is an honest man.

Yet here he was, in court, over a contract that he had with a wealthy merchant in the town. His former business associate, who is now his opposite in court today, is a respected man in the Earth Kingdom community. More importantly, he is also known to be an honest businessman. Otherwise the moneylender would not have even considered lending him his money in the first place. Before they sealed the deal, they went over the necessaries, going over the legal procedures that would make it a legal and valid contract. But now the bastard wants to back out of the loan, and had the audacity to threaten to sue him for damages, from a bad deal with the money that he had lent him.

The moneylender ignored the threat and tried to collect for six months. But the man was unreasonable as to refuse to pay him and then sued him. The moneylender's lawyer assured him it was an open and shut case, the judge should rule in favor of him. But he will believe when he actually see the full amount that he lent restored to him.

"All rise!" bellowed the bailiff and everyone obeyed. "Judge Gao Gan presides over this court!"

Gao Gan stood stood before the people in the near empty room, with only the money lender, the merchant and their respective lawyers.

"This is a hearing. So it is not an official trial. So even though my judgement will be carried out, there will be no records of what is said here. So don't hold back with the truth. Now. State your names," Gao Gan commanded to the prosecution.

"Your honor, I am Shima Luong. I represent Merchant Chang."

"Chang? Yes, I recognize you. You have done good service by building that new school for the children of this town."

"Thank you, your honor. I hope that you deliver swift and fair justice," Chang ingratiated himself.

"Yes, I will. And you, state your name."

"I am Ishida Hiromasa, I represent Suyi Fu. He was the one who helped finance many of the public projects in the town, which everyone benefits from."

"Ah yes. The Air Nomads. A nomad lawyer and a nomad moneylender. You are the single most powerful bank in this town. Everyone owes you money. I am not surprised that people like you should choose such a profession."

"Your honor. I only ask for equality under the law, as rightfully bestowed by a high office," Suyi replied.

"We shall see, as we examine the facts of the case," said Gao Gan dismissively and then he sat down. As he had done so everyone followed suit. "Present your case Ishit."

"Your honor?" Counselor Ishida said puzzled to hear his name pronounced differently and then continued. "The prosecution, hence forth known as Chang, entered into a loan agreement with my client."

"Who is your client?"

"Suyi Fu your honor. Suyi entered into a contract in good faith that he would create a loan to Chang. In which it would be repaid in a series of smaller payments over a series of months, until the total amount of debt is paid off."

"How inefficient," remarked Gao Gan. "Why should the borrower be made to make so many payments? Why not make only one payment?"

"It's because of the enormous amount that was asked to be borrowed. Twenty sovereigns in total. As part of the agreement, the borrower was to pay a small interest along with his payment."

"Twenty sovereigns?" breathed Gao Gan. "Where did a nomad get that amount of money? Why with that money, he could built two more brand new schools. Or he could have built a library. Why did he not do that?"

"Your honor, that is beside the point. To get back to the matter at hand. My client and Chang mutually consented into a contract. Not only did he promise to pay the amount that he borrowed, he was to pay a modest fee for each payment that he made."

"He would have to pay extra, even though he did not borrow that amount? He should not have to pay the interest, only what he borrowed. Your client should not be allowed to make any money off what he lent out."

"Perhaps in some people's sense of fairness this would be the case. But my client is running a business in which he expects a modest profit for his investment. With the money that he owned and decided to lend to Chang as well as others to the communities who have come to him asking to borrow money in the past. It has become standard practice for borrowers to pay a little extra of what they borrowed to the lender. And Chang agreed to pay the additional interest. We have it in writing, here it is." Hiromasa handed it over to the bailiff who handed it over to Goa Gan who began to study it with scrutiny.

"I went over half a dozen drafts, including that final draft that you hold in your hand, with Chang before they officially signed it before an official witness."

"Did he understand all of the terms and conditions of the contract of which he was signing? Did you take the trouble to explain every detail, and answer any concerns that he may have had?"

"Yes I did. He never once objected to paying interest. But now, Chang failed, or refused, to make payments for six months in which my client made every accommodation in the hopes of collecting even a fraction of the amount that was rightfully owed to him. By our code of contracts, Chang is legally obligated to do what he had intended to do from the beginning. Otherwise he would clearly be in violation of the contract and the law, that should be rightfully enforced."

"...Oh, very well you've made your point. Counselor Shima Luong. Will you please present your case."

"Yes. Your honor," said Luong as he stood up and bowed low. "As you know very well, Suyi Fu, is a very wealthy man. Twenty sovereigns is a small fortune. But surely he could afford a small setback for his stature."

"Objection!" Hiromasa said sharply. "That is hearsay and immaterial to the facts of the case."

"It is not hearsay," Shima Luong replied cooly, "due in part that it is based on tax records that are archived in the magistrate's office. They are public records, that clearly shows that the Suyi Fu is perfectly capable of recouping his losses over a period of six months. Therefore, it has everything to do with the case, given my client's does not have the funds to repay the debt."

"Your argument is sound. Continue," Gao Gan nodded.

"Your honor. My client's financial health has nothing to do with the contractual obligations that Chang has with my client," Hiromasa objected.

"It is not your turn to speak. You will speak unless spoken to at this point. Shima Luong was polite enough to allow to speak without any objections. Should you not extend the same courtesy?"

"That is because he had no grounds to object."

"Now you are trying my patience, Ishida. Speak disrespectfully to me further and I will hold you in contempt of court. Now take your seat."

"As I was saying you honor," Shima Luong continued. "Before I was rudely interrupted. In the contract, there is a clause that states that if the borrower is unable to satisfactorily make the payments. The contract would enable the lender to foreclose on any property that the borrower had used to fund his business ventures."

"What were these business ventures?"

"A steel mill."

"A steel mill? That would be a invaluable addition to this town, we have so many artisans and journeymen out of work. Why, it is ingenious of Chang to have it so close the coal mines."

"Yes your honor. It is truly a stroke of genius. But, Suyi Fu has also funded the railways that lead to and from town. If Suyi Fu were to be allowed to carry out the contract and foreclose on the steel mill. Why, he would control the town. In fact, if one were to dig deep enough, one would discover that Suyi Fu and his bank has a third of the town paying him money, that they rightfully earned from their labors. I do not believe it is in the best interest of the town, to allow the public be in a stranglehold of debts, or be under threat of losing their jobs, simply because my client owes him a little money."

"Objection, your honor," said Hiromasa. "The counselor is now committing libel against my client."

"He is not committing libel," Gao Gan replied. "This is an interesting case, in which we also need to consider the public good. Chang is a better man than your client will ever will be."

"All of this is hearsay, and is once again, immaterial to the case!"

"Counselor Ishida, this is your last warning. Speak out again and you will held in contempt of court. Which is a criminal offense, and depending on my mood, you could be detained by the sheriff. Continue counselor."

"Where was I?" Shima Puong pondered.

"Best interest of the town? Citizens drowning in debts? Jobs?" Gao Gan offered.

"Oh yes, thank you, your honor. Suyi Fu had access to my client's financial statements and perhaps knew that my client was in financial difficulty."

"So he was effectively making a bet that Chang would not be able to pay off the debt?"

"Yes. He could have very well have been doing that. Or perhaps, he was planning it all along. And if he was not, Suyi Fu would have profited from the sweat of Chang's brow and his harding workers. Without any effort at all with simply the interests that would accumulate."

"How much interest was Chang made to pay?"

"Six percent."

"Six?!...That is outrageous! Why it is outright sinful! There should be a law that allow only three percent or none at all!"

"Yes. It is an ingenious gambit. Either way he would win. Heads he wins, tails Chang loses. Is it fair that Suyi fu should profit off of other people's efforts, and their misery? He doesn't produce anything. Should we encourage this sort of dishonorable enterprise? No we should allow such things to continue? In fact we, no, I mean you your honor, should throw the book at Suyi Fu and others like him."

"Hmm...very well then. Normally there would be a brief recess for me to gather my thoughts and make my judgement. But given the overwhelming facts of the case! Chang would be forgiven of his debts, and Suyi Fu is to pay for all of the court's costs and the lawyers' fees! Furthermore, he will pay a penalty of twenty sovereigns!"

"That is outrageous! This is not justice!" Suyi Fu rose to feet and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Make that thirty sovereigns. Ten for being found in contempt of court."

Suyi Fu's temper simmered, turn his back on the judge, and walked out of the courtroom.

Miyako awoke early. She made it a habit of hers to be a early riser and wake before anyone else in the big house. Lord Dong Zhuo did not forgive idleness and wanted everyone to wake up bright and early. So every morning she awoke six in the morning to wash her face and dress. By the time Sasayoko, the head maid, was waking the housemaids, and Nakamura, the butler of the house, was waking the valets, she was already having breakfast. She would like to wake up at her leisure, but she wanted to let everyone know that she was a hard worker, and that she in her own way was indispensable. Each morning she opened the curtains in the living room to let in the sunlight, dusted the furniture, softened up the cushions, swept the floor, and made sure the scullery maid lit the fireplace.

The only problem was, the scullery maid was missing.

"Rin-chan!" called Miyako. "Rin-chan."

"What's all this, why are you yelling child?" Rebuked Sasayoko. "And no honorifics. You know that the Lord hates it when we address each other in such a manner."

"You say it as though it's a bad thing."

"I'd rather not receive his ire. You're new, so don't know, but he's harsh with nomad girls. Especially young pretty ones like herself."

"What does he do?"

Sasayoko winced.

"Just keep your voice down. And stop using honorifics it's a dead giveaway for the lord to single Air Nomads that way. And why isn't the fire not started yet?" Sasayoko pointed at the empty fire.

"Oh. Rin-chan...Rin, was supposed to clean and start the fire."

"I see. Well, she's a bit under the weather, so you have roll up your sleeves and do it yourself today."

"But that's her job," protested Miyako.

"Just help her out a bit. Otherwise the lord will throw her out. Or worse. Just be a dear and try to understand."

"Yes, ma'am," Miyako obeyed.

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Nakamura was checking the lord's breakfast with every attention detail for his old commanding officer. He was an old war vet having lost an eye while leading a brigade to relieve the Order of the White Lotus at Ba Sing Se. The Fire Nation garrison still had a lot of fight in them. And even with the help with the Dai Li who remained loyal to the king, the fighting throughout the city lasted for another for two weeks.

After the war, Nakamura was court martialed for crimes he did not commit. Without family and unable to get a job, he tried to open a business but failed. He tried farming, but the crops failed and he had to put up with bandits who took everything anyway, and the local magistrate did nothing to stop it. Eventually he wrote to Dong Zhuo and explained his situation and asked to be employed in his services again. Lord Dong Zhuo was awarded more land and titles, but he had no army nor did he have a commission in the army. But his lordship took him on as butler since he needed someone he could trust his life with, Nakamura decided to pack up and move his family to live in his lordship great estate.

He did not hate the job, on the contrary. It was better than when he was in the army since he only had one person to answer to. He did not have to worry about running a business or the pressures of what the next day may bring. And he longer had to be strict disciplinarian as he was in the army, and only had to do the occasional scolding or quiet reprimand.

He considered himself to be very lucky than most for being in service. His wife was happy to be able to put food on the table, though they would have just enough to through the year. Soon, his son will be of age and he can help his old man in the big house.

Rounding a corner with the tray full of the lord's breakfast he came upon the new girl, Miyako. The head chef was worrying about gathering ingredients for dinner later that evening, and he needed to see what was the matter.

"Miyako," said Nakamura as gently as he could and was a little surprised to see the girl jump.

"Yes, Nakamura-"

_She stopped herself from using honorifics, good,_ he thought.

"Be a good girl and take this to the lord's bed chamber. He wishes to have breakfast in bed."

"Does he usually have breakfast in bed?" Miyako asked curiously.

"No. You may have to check up on him to make he is not sick."

"Well, why don't you do it? I thought only you may be in his bed chamber. And his, um, lady friends."

"I don't have time. I have to get things straightened out in the kitchen. I just want you to take this up to his room, place it over him and leave."

"Do I need to take his temperature?"

"No. You're not a doctor, so there is no need for you to do that."

"Yes sir," Miyako took the breakfast tray and went to the lord's bed chamber. She liked working in the big house, where the lord lives. She was told the house was painted pure white and she was a little disappointed to see it a little grey, evidently the coal dust can even reach the big house despite it being so far away from town. Everyday was warm in the big house, with big roaring fires, being able to eat nice food everyday and everynight. She even gain some weight, much to her embarrassment whenever she came home. She felt a little overwhelmed with how everything in the house was clean and orderly. Everyone worked hard to keep it that way. And it was exciting at times. Sometimes they would have trouble putting together dinner, but they always get it together. Her mother only needed to worry about feeding four people. The head chef has to worry about feeding over three dozen. But still she sends all of her money that she makes back home, everyone has to pitch in.

Miyako quietly crept up to the door and softly knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" a voice said groggily.

"Miyako. The new maid. Nakamura-san...he sent me to bring you your breakfast." _Oh crap, I just spoke in honorifics. Now he knows that I'm an Air Nomad. I hope he's too sleepy to know that._

"...Come in," the voice ordered and Miyako obeyed feeling a little nervous.

Lord Dong Zhuo appeared to be middle aged, as old Miyako's father, but appeared a little bigger and heavier than him. He stood in the middle of the room, wiping the sleep from his eyes. His shoulder length silk-like hair was undone, and he had a gotti that traced his upper lip, and ran down his cheek to his chin. Despite being still in his nightgown he still had a regal air about him.

"Had I known that Nakamura would send a nomad girl I would have been dressed properly."

"I'm sorry sir. Here is your breakfast," Miyako said as she briskly walked to a nearby table and set it and began to leave. But Dong Zhuo was too quick for her as he cut her off and slammed the door, barring her exit.

"There is no need to be embarrassed."

"I just remembered it would be improper for an unmarried woman to be alone with a man," Miyako reached for the door but Dong Zhuo leaned against it trapping her.

"Then you better do as I say."

"I will not," Miyako tried to keep her voice even despite becoming frightened. "Now please let me leave."

"You better," Dong Zhuo pushed Miyako onto the bed. "Or I will destroy you," he said darkly.

"S-someone, HELP ME!"

Dong Zhuo slapped Miyako very hard and laid on top of her. She started crying as her mouth was covered by his large, callused hands that now pressed against her lips to keep her from screaming out.

"Silence!" Dong Zhuo hissed. "No one is going to save you."


	9. The War of the Words

Shinichi tried to open his eyes, his vision was blurry as his eyes searched the room. He tried to sit up, but immediately found it difficult as a hand pressed against his chest and pushed him down.

"Rest," a voice ordered him and he obeyed. "You had some trouble. Could you tell me what happened?"

He wanted to reply, but found that his jaw hurt when he tried to talk.

"Can you move your head?" the voice said, but it had a softer tone to it and felt his hands being clasped by another. "Here, squeeze my hands. And flex your toes."

He obeyed and did what he was told.

"Squeeze my hands if this hurts. Move his head side to side. Now, up and down. Now roll it."

He could feel someone grab the back of his gently and moved his head.

"Squeeze my hands, if you feel any pain on your back."

He felt a hand reach under him and started to poke and prod, from his upper back, all the way down to his hip. It felt awkward, but he did not complain since whoever they were, they were helping him.

"Okay, good. Squeeze my hands if you feel pain anywhere on your head."

He squeezed extra hard, to emphasize what he felt was the obvious.

"Okay, good. We have your face wrapped up. It looks like you're really banged up. The doctor will be here shortly. So just stay where you are and sleep if you can."

When Yatsuha was done she left the room and joined Jet who sat sprawled at the windowsill, looking out onto the street. His back against the wall, with his arms folded in front of his chest, one leg folded towards him, the other hung freely from his perch. Both of them had just arrived to the coal mining town, and what they have found so far appalled them.

"Think we should go the keepers of the peace?" asked Jet.

"We're supposed to keep a low profile. Remember? If we go to the police we'll have to answer some questions to the authorities. Something like this is bound to attract attention," replied Yatsuha.

"I know, I know. Don't do anything that would draw attention. Just observe and notify your handler," replied Jet exasperated, lightly bumping the back of his head against the wall. "I heard that things were bad in the Earth Kingdom. But this is rotten."

The pair were staying at the local inn, ran by an Earth Kingdom businessman. At first when they showed up in their Air Nomad attire, the innkeeper was unwilling to give them lodging. But when he peeked at their coin purses as they paid for their meals and were asking for references. The innkeeper was singing a different tune to get their business. It is like their uncle had told them, 'Money talks. Bull**** walks.'

Jet looked out the window to see the buildings greyed by the coal dust that seems to permeate the air. They were in the higher end of town. But you could tell right away who lived near the coal mines, because their clothes were noticeably dirtier and greyer, than their more affluent peers who live farther away from the mines. The women of the coal mines would wear old and worn woven blouses and dresses that had stains under the armpits. They would spit or cough periodically to clear their throats, while the men would cough almost uncontrollably. Even when the men washed, they would still have traces of black coal dust on them, their clothes were old and worn.

"Poor devils," said a street vendor aloud as a coal mining couple walked past his stall. The couple were coughing uncontrollably and had just bought a bag of rice to make their gruel for the week.

"Why are you feeling sorry for them?" said one of the vendor's patrons. "Their nomads. They're always like that."

"How do you feel about working in the mines?" the vendor shot back.

"Yeah, in fact I do," the patron puffed up his chest. "I'm an Earthbender see? And if I had it my way, we wouldn't need no stinking nomad down there taking away jobs from people who truly deserve it."

"What makes you say that?" the vendor replied calmly, lowering his tone.

"'Cuz they work for ten coppers an hour, and take away jobs from us who work for twenty five. And none of them can Earthbend. Hell, they can't even Airbend," the patron shouted. "We should run them all of town I'd say!"

"Yeah he's right!" a few random people said nearby them.

Jet felt his temper flare up and furrowed his brow.

"Think that we should at least notify the Uesugi?" asked Yatsuha.

"That we found one their own. Sure. By the way. We should inform our handler what we've found so far."

Within a week, news of Shinichi's assault and battery made against him spread throughout the town. A week later, a whistleblower emerged at the courthouse, which reported the gross injustice made against the money lender. Later on, more pamphlets were distributed, reporting from the most mundane things, to national and international news, as well as more grievances that the Air Nomads have against the Earth Kingdom. The message was clear, the Harmony Restoration Movement was simply a new wave of imperialism against the Air Nomads, and served to deepen the marginalization in society. This time by the Earth Kingdom. These series of news was immediately causing rifts within the community, with the Air Nomads outraged and demanding justice.

"Damning," growled the town magistrate. "Completely damning." The magistrate tossed the news pamphlet onto his desk.

"They're lying," Judge Gao Gan replied darkly. "They have no proof."

"But this looks bad. They have names, dates, figures, testimonials."

"They're lying. All these are slanderous lies."

"Perhaps. But what they are writing is true. The only fault is that they may not be telling the whole story."

"They are lying!" Gao Gan half shouted. "Whoever is writing these, are doing so in malicious retaliation of my fair and swift justice that have been brought upon them. And I think that it must be a big group of them to write so many. They're all over town. And I think I have an idea who is leading them. Here, their names are on here, we just need to arrest them and make an example of them!"

"...But to arrest them for making a slight at best is over kill. And all of what they have written is true, and it also raises quite a few questions about you, your honor."

"Ask away, I have nothing to hide."

"How do you feel about Air Nomads? Are you...anti-Air Nomad?"

"W-well...so what if I am. What about it?" The judge started to shift awkwardly in his seat.

"Did you call them..." the magistrate paused as he picked the pamphlet, "...blood sucking parasites who make a living off the labor of others. They should learn to serve the Earth Kingdom by not earning a profit from lending money that they stole from others, instead they should give their money freely. They should re-educated, and made to learn from their kind who work in the coal mines, who sacrifice their health for the sake of the Empire."

"Yes. It's true, I did say all that when I was passing judgement on one of those nomads. And in fact, what I said was true. The Air Nomads are parasites that sooner or later are going to have to toe the line, and not be so conceited about themselves. They should earn their place in the Empire, only then they can be accepted as one of the Earth People."

An awkward silence fell between the magistrate and the judge.

"Your honor, how did you get your post as a law judge?"

Gao Gan felt his seat began to feel extra ordinarily warmer.

A few hours later, Judge Gao Gan walked out of the magistrate's office a smaller man than he once was, being escorted out by the keepers of the peace.

"Magistrate sir," the secretary poked his head into the office. "You sent for me?"

"Yes, please take a seat. I want you spread the word that the Honorable Judge Gao Gan has taken a sabbatical, indefinitely, as we begin internal investigations of allegations of corruptions in the town's government. I also want your opinion on a certain matter."

The secretary took a seat in front of the desk as he began to write his notes.

"Have you seen this before?" The magistrate showed the news pamphlet to the secretary as he looked up from his notes.

"Yes, I have. This morning. Someone has been putting them in front of all of the shops and the town square. And on the town bulletin."

"Including at my doorstep and the elders of the town...How do you feel about what was written?"

"Well, the Air Nomads were just people to me, just like another random person walking down the street opposite of me. But now, knowing a little of what they go through. It makes a man think."

The magistrate nodded.

"I have also," the secretary continued, "heard that similar news pamphlets have shown up in the other neighboring villages and towns."

The magistrate furrowed his brow and re-examined the pamphlet.

"Does this look like this was handwritten to you?"

"Whoever does it, was really skilled to make it look like this. It's almost unnatural. And to able to make so many, it had to be the work of a big group of artists."

"Is that so..."

In the Fire Nation colonies, more pamphlets were circulating in the streets, retelling the injustices being committed against the Air Nomads in the Earth Kingdom settlements. In the tea houses, markets, the governor's mansion and in the homes. The stories were recounted again and again, building up people's anxieties about the Harmony Restoration Movement, as it became a firestorm that rocked the colonies.

"Is this going to happen to us?"

"Should we move back to the homeland while we have the chance?"

"I have relatives living in Kanto, they don't mind Fire Nation folk over there."

"I heard that Kanto is beautiful this time of year."

"I heard that the nomads got shafted just like us during the peace accords. There's truly no justice in this world."

"The Fire Lord has apologized to the nomads and have made peace with them. He even made trade agreements with them."

"I heard that they're building like crazy over there in Kanto, and there are lots of jobs. I mean they're copying the Fire Nation, building factories, mills, farms..."

In the Fire Nation, the citizens there also talked about the news pamphlets that made their way there. On one hand they liked the idea that the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads, their former enemies, were going to be at each other's throats for a change. On the other hand, the pamphlets appealed to their sense of pride, that the Earth Kingdom is the real belligerent in the world; as it was drummed in their heads in the past under Ozai and Azulon. The latest gossip varied from lukewarm support for the Air Nomads to outright declarations of giving them aid. Everyone likes to root for the little guy.

Zuko himself was reading the pamphlet, as he laid across the couch, his back to his bed chamber.

"Zuko? It's late come to bed," said Mai who was in night gown and a silk robe layered over it, in case they are intruded by an unwanted visitor.

"In a minute," Zuko turned back to continue reading the pamphlet.

"What are you reading?" Mai snatched the pamphlet away from him and began to scan it. Her face fell. "You can't solve the world's problems Zuko. There is nothing that you can do. It's outside your authority."

"I know, that's the same mistake that my great-grandfather Sozin made when he started the war. He thought he make the world a better place."

"You can make the world a better place in your own country," Mai placed her reassuring hands on Zuko's shoulders.

"But should I keep my word and empty the colonies? What would happen to the people that I leave behind? What about the nomads who are being treated like..."

"You're not alone in shouldering the world's burdens. You're not alone..." Mai trailed off her lips touching his.

In the North Pole and South Pole, traders and peddlers selling their wares were spreading the latest news about the world. They were also commissioned by Kanto and the other Air Nomad countries to spread leaflets and pamphlets wherever they traded. Sometimes they would carry dispatches to deliver to the consulates, as well as the news pamphlets, which the consulate would later have circulating through the whole community.

One night, the Kanto diplomats were invited to dine with Chief Arnook, along with members of the Southern Tribe, Chief Hokada and Sokka. So at dinner, Sir Nagayasu was in a foul mood throughout the evening.

"What seems to be the matter?" asked Arnook's wife. "Is there something wrong with the food?"

"No, my lady," Nagayasu gave a reassuring smile. "As usual, the Water Tribe serves nothing but the best. I am just upset over what has been happening in the Earth Kingdom."

"Yes," Chief Arnook said, "it's indeed regrettable. The Earth Kingdom should not be acting this way towards their own citizens."

"They are treated as second-class citizen sir. What is even more troubling is that things are going to get much worse for the Air Nomads, what with the Harmony Movement."

"The Harmony, RESTORATION, Movement," Sokka corrected.

"Yes. The movement. In which the sovereignty of the Air Nomads are completely ignored. And if allowed to be carried out, we will become strangers in our own countries. But if the Water Tribes were to speak with one voice and lend their voice to our legitimate concerns about the movement. I think that the Earth Kingdom will be more reasonable."

"You mean, you want the Water Tribes to side with Kanto against the Earth Kingdom?" Hokada interjected.

"In a matter of speaking. Yes, because, my government and the other Air Nomad countries never endorsed the Earth Kingdom's claim over us, or the, Harmony Restoration Movement. I mean, how would you like if the Fire Nation were to make a claim that you are under their dominion?"

An awkward silence fell for the rest of dinner that night. As Arnook and Hokada began to talk late in the night, as to what to do. But it was clear that neither want to get their country directly involved. But there was still none the less murmuring in the home and hearth, about the possibility of the Earth Kingdom spreading their borders to their countries one day. And what they should do when that day comes.

In Ba Sing Se, the news spread like wildfire without the Dai Li there to suppress it. But the Ten Attendants did not hesitate to order that the city guard collect and burn the pamphlets. But for every one pamphlet that they burn, three more would take its place.

"General Fong, haven't you been able to find whoever been writing these yet?!" demanded the weasel faced attendant.

"We've tried. They must be operating underground. And the speed that they are writing them and with such precision is unnatural. It's almost as if they are using magic."

"At this rate, there won't be any paper left in Ba Sing Se," said the young attendant.

"Good, then they won't be able to write anymore of their slander," replied the weasel faced attendant.

"...Perhaps. But the people are now growing worried about the success of the movement. They are becoming divided over the lands that we have slated to be under our administration," said the handsome attendant.

"This changes nothing," said Fong. "My spies have reported no changes in the Fire Nation. That whelp on the throne there is still going to through with it. And the Water Tribes don't want to get involved either."

"Then we have nothing to fear then," replied Li Su.

"Not quite," Fong interjected. "Has the Avatar or his council heard about the pamphlets?"

"No," replied Li Su, "we placed a ban on the pamphlets throughout Ba Sing Se. But they are more strictly enforced on the palace grounds, the upper ring, and middle ring."

"Good. So long as we control what the king, the Avatar, and the nobles read or hear. We can better control Ba Sing Se."

"But that may not be enough," interjected the young attendant.

"Leave that to me." The handsome attendant smirked. "I have read about the nomad's culture and it seems that lately the Avatar has been courting his sweetheart as of late. With a little push and a week or two, I will have them tying the knot, and they will never want to leave Ba Sing Se."

In Kanto, Mao was reading the news pamphlet as the first Parliamentary session was taking place. It took quite a few strings, arm twisting and backroom deals - but the politicians were able to pull it off and transition the interim government into a democratic republic. The first of its kind in the world.

The speaker was in the process of recounting the pamphlet's vivid description, of the unsafe and unfair working conditions in the Earth Kingdom's coal mines. Which is a wakeup call for Kanto's own labor practices.

A bespeckled man walked up and sat next to him.

"A professor, it's been awhile," Mao said hurriedly, for the life of him he forgot the man's name, despite giving him the commission to find Won Shi Tong Library. Later that professor helped him and Aang keep the library open for Mao to send people there to become the Won Shi Tong's pupils. Currently, the professor is working as the Dean of Students in Kanto's King's University.

"Yes, it's been awhile LORD Mao," the professor said excitedly.

"So how are things at the university?"

"It's great. The students from Won Shi Tong Library are sharing their knowledge with the students at the university. But it's never the same as learning from that great and wise spirit."

"But it's good, that we have the university open for more people to use here in Kanto."

"Yes. It's also great to see that knowledge is being put to good use here." The professor waved his hand as though he was showing the parliamentary floor for the first time. "Democracy..."

"Well, we still need a king," Mao replied.

"Well, we're a republic, the people vote for their leaders."

"...hmm. We still need a king. The clans are still divided, we need a king to unite us."

The professor sat back and thought for a few moments.

"Yeah, you're right, we need the khan to come back and assume the throne."

"By the way. Thanks for the plans for the new printing presses."

"Did they come in handy?"

"Yeah. We those it's cheaper to make books, since we don't have to write everything by hand. With those, it'll be easier to open up schools and teach people how to read and write."

"Was this made by one of the printing presses?"

"Yeah." Mao handed the pamphlet to the professor who carefully handled it as to make to make any creases in it.

"Is this from a book?"

"No, it's a pamphlet. We've managed to attract investors to help make more presses. We have enough now to print and spread these pamphlets in every major city in the world. One day, I would like to have it so that we can print everything there is to know on paper. So that everyone can read and talk about it."

"...Mao. I know that you're a spy. And I don't ask you about your work. But what so important that you wanted these printing presses? It doesn't really do anything to help cause. It can't stop an army or win battles."

"...Three reasons. Propaganda. Indoctrination. And winning hearts and minds." Mao flexed his fingers as he listed off his three reasons.

"I don't quite follow."

"By mass producing books and pamphlets, it makes propaganda easier to control, and makes us more efficient in spreading our ideas or our version of the truth."

"Isn't that lying?"

"No. Lying is poor propaganda, because you're making something up that would simply discredit you. Good propaganda, as with any knowledge or information, is authentic, timely and relevant. And should be aimed at influencing people's their attitudes towards a cause or purpose."

"With information that you manipulate," the professor said pointedly.

"With information that they want to hear, that they need to hear, or that they are waiting to hear," Mao retorted. "The printing press is just another instrument of propaganda."

"What if they can't read?"

"Then we compose songs that people would like and pass it onto others. Or just idiot proof it anyway we can so that we can to get the message across. Which naturally leads to the next step, which is indoctrination."

The professor nodding and said, "Yes, to instruct or teach in the basics or rudiments. Or for more malign purposes to imbue with a usually partisan or sectarian opinion, point of view, or principle. Which usually involves teaching a narrow point of view."

"That's right. But through indoctrination, we build loyalty in more ways than one."

"Like what?"

"Nationalism."

"Nationalism?"

"Yes. It is through nationalism that we build a country. It is not enough to make a legal claim over the physical boundaries of a region. We must be able to earn, and influence the political support of the people, to endorse their citizenship in Kanto."

"Hmmm. But what do you mean by hearts and minds?"

"Winning the hearts and minds, is a term to describe a war doctrine, which is an extension of psychological warfare, especially when implementing a counter-insurgency. For our purposes, we need to win the hearts and minds in Kanto in order to build popular support for our new government. Otherwise, all this..." Mao waved his hand dismissively at the near empty room except for a handful of politicians and government officials. "Would be nothing more than a glorified gentlemen's club where highly educated people discuss politics, and once in awhile vote on a rule that people have to follow. To command more authority they need to have people who are willing to follow their laws. As well as empower those who are willing to enforce them. Thus the need to win the hearts and minds of the people."

"I see. But you're manipulating the media. Doesn't that mean that it involves ulterior motives?"

"Perhaps. But we have a proposed law now that insists on the preservation of individual political rights. Such as the freedom of expression. But it is through propaganda and indoctrination, not purely individual volition, that predisposes people to accept the rule of another. But there are other factors that must influence nationalism, such as the greater the responsibility that government has, the greater authority it should have. Or the due process of creating new laws, like we see here. Another factor is creating an environment for markets to expand and develop. Such as the recent deal that was made to expand our railway system."

"Courtesy of foreign investors of the Fire Nation, that we have been at war for the last hundred years. It's not common knowledge that the Kanto government owns over half of the railway company, that runs all of the railways in Kanto. Just the idea of the Fire Nation having their hands in Kanto is damning enough...I can see how your ideas can be useful." The professor conceded. "But I was surprised that you haven't made any attempt to gather any knowledge to get an edge militarily. While I was in the Library, you didn't send any spies. Don't you need that knowledge?"

"Well it would make sense, if I tried. BUT. For one, I would violating Aang's agreement with Wan Shi Tong to use the knowledge for peaceful purposes. I would not be violating the agreement, if I were to find out more about converting iron into steel. Or transporting nickel in its raw powder form without it expanding when crossing an open ocean."

"Nickel expands?"

"Yes. If it makes contact with water, it would liquefy making very dangerous when a ship is transporting it in mass quantities. We have also been looking into better farming techniques, vaccinations against some of the world's most deadliest diseases, and inoculating the population."

"Ah..." the professor said in realization of the fact. "It would have given us a leg up in the short run. But it would not be sustainable given we don't have the expertise to build on that knowledge. After all the Fire Nation is the most technologically advanced country, and has been able to keep up a hundred year armed conflict for a reason. It is because of their innovation, their continuous improvement, their management skills, their institutions that have kept every running; without having to run around like chickens with their heads cut off."

" Yes that's right. That's my second reason for not reneging on my agreement. The Fire Nation was able to build on the knowledge that Zhao had uncovered in the library - which greatly contributed to his country's long history of sustainable economic development - something that I wish to emulate here in Kanto."

"But how would that keep the Earth Kingdom from invading?"

"It won't." Mao shrugged his shoulders. "But by industrializing, we can produce the goods and services for the war effort. We will have new sources of tax revenues for our government to function and to spend on the military. In fact we have local industries here in Kanto making business arrangements to produce what they make in the Fire Nation over here."

"Wait, doesn't that mean you're doing is not for peaceful purposes?"

"It is peaceful in nature. But it also builds wealth for our country. In which natural creates more power. With that power, we will have greater ability to build even more wealth to create more power. Thus economics creates political clout, which gives us strength for our voice to be heard in the world. But in order for us to build the institutions to help build our country, we need a sort of 'shot of knowledge' that would give us the know-how to make it all happen. That's the third reason why I won't renege on my agreement. Because we need that wellspring of knowledge, in order for us to lead the world in innovation, education, science, industrial knowledge and economics. We do not necessarily need a big and powerful military to get what we want. We also need what I call, 'soft power.'"

"I get it. It is not necessarily for war that you send people to Wan Shi Tong. But to acquire knowledge that would still make Kanto a world leader. You may have the weapons to fight, but if you do not have the food to feed your armies, or the clothes to clothe them, or competent leaders to effectively fight a war, then the war is a lost cause...More importantly you need a strong country to make a strong military."

"Yes. The fourth reason, is that eventually the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom will overcome our temporary cleverness through their bigger population. And their economic of scale; theirs is much bigger than ours. To help avoid this, we need more knowledge to help sustain our innovation, and maintain our niche as a world leader in innovation."

"Because anyone can simply copy us when we come up with a new idea..." the professor thought aloud. "Even now, the Fire Nation is already doing it. Just a month ago I had written up some plans of a new design on an improved version of a sewing machine. But yesterday, an unscrupulous businessman stole the designs and patented it. And he accuses me for stealing it from him. Now I can't sell my idea or make the machines myself without him suing me. I would have to get permission from him since by law he now owns the designs."

"Inventors, engineers and scientists are the architects of innovation. Which why I have also recruited the machinist Yi Xing, from the Northern Air Temple to move to Kanto."

"Yes, I've seen him around. He's the head of the engineering department. His son is proving to be just like his father."

"I'm glad to hear it, we need more people like them. Which brings up my fifth reason; which is because our education system is very new and very limited in scope. I heard that your university is packed wall to wall with new students. Most of whom never seen a book before. We need more teachers."

"Indeed. We have a long way to go. But what are you going to do if someone else find Wan Shi Tong? Like the Fire Nation or the Earth Kingdom?"

"...I already have that taken care of..."

"How?"

"Last time I checked, the latest expedition party sent by the Earth Kingdom is trying to a visa into the Fire Nation. While all of Zhao's personal notes and journals have been, confiscated, since his disappearance at the Battle of the North Pole. Which just leaves you, Aang, Sokka, and Katara who knows the secret location of the library; outside of my associates and the pupils of Won Shi Tong."

An awkward silence fell over them as Mao gazed into the professor's eyes which unsettled him.

"I trust you though professor, because like you I want Won Shi Tong to stay as long as we can. Aang won't blab because he promised me that he won't reveal its location to anyone. Sokka might want to go back, but his name is blacklisted and will get kicked out as soon as he sets foot in there. While Katara, is a bit a wild card. Just to be safe she's also been blacklisted."

"You're not worried about Toph?"

"I hardly doubt that Toph could remember the precise location of the library, even she does tries to retrace her steps."

"What about the Sandbenders?"

"They're desert people, they value water. Not books or gold. Besides I already have them in my pocket."

The professor studied Mao's profile. He did not like the idea of being used by Mao when he found out that he was a spy, and that he wanted to Won Shi Tong Library for ulterior motives. So when after Mao had left, he returned to Ba Sing Se University to report his discovery despite Mao's wishes. But no one at the university believed him. After the education board found that he was an Air Nomad, he was stripped of his doctorate and was discredited; since Air Nomads were not allowed to attend Ba Sing Se University. There was even a sign at the school buildings that said 'No Littering, No Pets, And No Nomads.' So there was no love lost when he decided to pack up and leave the Earth Kingdom. Besides, Kanto needs the library more. Breaking out of his reverie the professor turned away, to pay attention to the next speaker's speech.


	10. Rebels in Hakuma

_I never believed what people were saying about you Mao. I never wanted to believe that you were lying to everyone, and taking advantage of them._

_Have I ever lied to you? What we were doing was telling and reporting the plain and simple truth. Whether or not you accepted it as the truth, became irrelevant, because you were never there. I told the truth and the Earth Kingdom wanted to silence the truth._

_Now that is a low blow. You twisted the truth, you blinded people, and you were the most deluded._

_Harsh hards._

_The harshest truth is that you were the cause of the breakup of the Earth Kingdom! You're responsible for the chaos! I know how you work! You bribed them didn't you? Maybe put a few ideas in their ideas? Am I close?_

_You're not even hitting the target. At the time, I had simply let the chips fall where they may._

_Then you admitting it!_

_Do you know you chop down a tree Aang?_

_..._

_You cut down a tree not with one stroke. You chop it down with a series of consistent strokes. And it's a lot easier it is already rotted from within._

As the news pamphlets continued to circulate throughout the world, and they quickly created a following as the latest gossip now created serious discussions about politics, and the state of the world. Thus any explanation that corrupt Earth Kingdom officials gave, were rapidly discredited due to the overwhelming evidence arrayed against them. In the more authoritarian parts of the Earth Kingdom, the news pamphlets served to sow the seeds of rebellion.

In Hakuma, the king was a notorious womanizer, fond of of wine, and lived a life of debauchery that would make the Earth King's Ten Attendants a little embarrassed. He also had a bad habit of dipping his hands in the treasury, and made no effort to hide the fact. Hakuma's ministers followed his example, and more or less did the same, within the safety and confines of their palace.

At first, the shenanigans of the king and his ministers were regarded as natural, since the common man was more concerned about what to do about the next day, and the day after. But with the underground news pamphlets, rumours that was once considered to be idle gossip were becoming true. And people who were already disgruntled about corrupt government officials, were now outraged over the king's antics. In one of those rare instances of competence, the low rumblings of rebellion did not escape the king's ministers' notice, as the people became visibly more agitated.

"Your highness," said one of ministers, who he and his fellows gathered their courage to corner their king in his bed chamber. "You must stop gambling. We have just enough to pay all of our government expenses. Even worse there have been reports of famine in the Earth Kingdom and...Well, people are starting to talk, and things starting to look ugly."

"Let them talk! It's nothing more than idle rumor, they don't have any proof! Isn't that right darling?" The young king nuzzled his mistress' neck, her skin color distinctly dark. His mistress smiled reluctantly, trying to make her grey eyes pleasing to him. When he laid eyes on her voluptuous body, he had decided to make her his, for being exotic as well as beautiful. When he found out that she was of mixed heritage, the result of mixing the blood of the Water Tribes and the Air Nomads, he had found her even more appealing in his twisted sense.

He had asked for her for sport, not romance in any sense of the word. He had grown bored with his harem and wanted a wider variety of women to pick and choose from. A few of them proved to be too fragile.

"Yes...let them talk..." the mistress assuaged her lover. "It doesn't matter what they say. Because my lord is the mighty king of Hakuma. He is a man without fault," the mistress carefully added.

"You know your master well." The king started to kiss her neck which made her shiver, but not from excitement, but out of fear.

The ministers glanced at each other warily as this, what seemed to them to be an intimate display.

"But your highness. Our spies tell us there is an underground movement that are spreading stories about your idleness and your bad habits," one of the ministers said to change topics and to get his king's attention.

"Is it those rebels? I thought we got rid of them last year," the king said dismissively.

"They're not rebels, your highness. They spread the latest news throughout the town."

"So they're busybodies. Arrest them since they are snooping into other people's affairs," the king waved a hand dismissively as though he was shooing the minister away like a bothersome child.

"They're not snooping since they ask people to give testimonials or give their opinions. In fact they're not breaking any law, so we can't arrest them even if we do find them."

"So are they rebels or not?" The king asked irritatedly as he got up from the bed to peruse a basket of fresh fruit.

"We can't tell," one of the ministers shrugged his shoulders in exasperation.

"Well find them and arrest them, for being disrespectful to their king." The king began to chew on a peach, making a lot of noise as he ate as he made his way back to his bed of fine silk linen. The juice of the peach dripped from his mouth, and started to make a mess on the silk, but the king ignored it.

"Do you understand what your king has ordered you? Arrest the troublemakers. And if they resist, crush them without mercy. Make an example of them," The king said with his mouth full.

The ministers simply stared at him without moving.

"You are dismissed," the king barked after swallowing.

"Yes, sire." The ministers bowed and left the room.

The mistress watched them leave the room with a troubled brow. She was a victim of circumstance. Was there a faint chance that the rebels would succeed and overthrow the king? Would she be held accountable for position that was decided for her? The king noticed her anxious face and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her from behind, pressing his manhood against her. She was familiar with this play as she grabbed his wrists to guide him and as he explored her.

"Don't let idle politics distress you, my damsel. I am the king of Hakuma, anything that I want I will have. So there is nothing for you to fear, so long as you never cross me," the king said as he groped her chest. The mistress let out a restrained moan as he started to nibble her ear.

"So long as you are a good man. The people will love you," the mistress whispered in his ear.

"Ah, but those ruffians are nothing like you. And I find you more deserving of my affections." The king began to tease his mistress more.

In the slums of Hakuma, a pair of cloaked figures walked purposely through the dark streets and alleys. The smell of humanity and their waste hung in the air, courtesy of the exposed storm drains that serve a dual function for discarding human refuge. The part that the pair were in was the roughest part of the town and it was once a hotbed of rebels. The king has yet to rebuild this part of the city from the last rebellion, and the city guard preferred not to patrol these parts, since they felt that too many daggers are trained on their backs, and for good reason. As the pair entered the commons, a rough looking man stepped in front of them, but they continued walking toward him.

"Stop. There's a toll to paid for using these streets at night," said the rough looking man.

The pair stopped and were surrounded by more rough looking men who came at all sides of them.

"Nothing personal. Gotta feed the wife and kids," said one of the rough looking men. But he had less of a hardened expression on his face than the others.

"Liar," mocked one of his fellows. "Just tell the truth that you just want some for your wine, women and song."

The kinder man threw a dirty look at the fellow who mocked him.

"Shut it!" said the first man, who was clearly the ring leader. "Just give us your money pouch and no one gets hurt."

"And if we refuse?" asked one of the pair.

"Then things will get ugly," said the mocking man.

"We've been watching you," the ring leader added. "You're new here around here, so you don't know. The king doesn't give a shit about us, leaving us to fend for ourselves anyway we can. Unfortunately for you this means informal toll booths, if you know what I mean. If you're going to blame anyone, blame the king. He makes us look like gentleman, he does. He steals from the poor and gives to the rich."

"Actually," said one of the pair, "he just steals and spends it all on himself."

"And what do you know?"

"Do we know him? No, never. But I know you lot." The cloaked figure's tanned pointed at the man, who was immediately at alert, since he had his share of fights with Firebenders to be wary of unarmed men and women. "You were a sergeant in the Royal Earth Kingdom Army. And these men here your war buddies."

"Maybe I am. What of it?"

"You were all dishonorably discharged from the Earth King's army with no pay, for striking a superior officer after you refused to follow his, um, questionable orders. You lived in Hakuma before joining the army, and came back to try your hand at blacksmithing. But you got caught up in the rebellion and your shop got burned down by the City Guard."

"How did you know all that?"

"'Cuz, we're your employers, idiot!" the other said, whose voice was identical to the first as he removed his hood. Revealing his dark face and golden eyes. His twin then removed his hood, revealing an identical face, but with cerulean eyes.

"You're the nomads?" asked the kinder man.

"Yeah, we're Air Nomads," corrected the golden eyed twin.

"Let's not talk here," said the cerulean eyed twin to change topics.

"Right," said the ring leader trying to regain control of the situation. "Do you have our money?"

"Yes we do. But first things first."

"Right." The ring leader led the way and the others followed. Coming up to a boarded up house, the ring leader knocked on the big heavy door twice. Paused and then lightly pounded the door once. The sound of locks being moved behind the door could be heard, and then the door swung open.

Inside, it was spacious, with an exposed balcony above as the second floor. The room was dimly light with the fireplace the only source of heat and light. It was also very spartan with few furniture.

"Brought your friends home with you this time?" The lady of the house barked at the ring leader. "Bad enough that we barely make enough to feed our family, and you come home with your good for nothing friends and expect to have a party. What are you thinking? Oh, wait that's right, you don't think!"

"Dearest," pleaded the man, clearly the husband of the lady's of the house. "These two are not my friends. And we're here...for a...little business transaction."

The lady eyes widened incredulously, her beady eyes darted towards the teenage twins. "Then who are they?" her voice slightly gentler noticing the teenagers for the first time.

"Business associates," the cerulean twin replied as he produced a large pouch and placed it onto a table. The ringleader practically leapt at it and almost ripped it open. When he looked inside his face cracked into a smile for the first time, and walked slowly to the fire to get some light.

"Is it all there?" asked one of the ring leader's mates.

"Yes. For the work that you have done so far. You can count it if you want," said the golden twin.

"Don't use the dead drops from on," added the cerulean twin. "The king's spies have found out about them. Use them again and you'll be marked for death for sure."

"For what sort of work are they doing?" asked the lady of the house suspiciously.

"Ask your husband. We don't know ourselves. We were just told to pay him," the golden twin answered gruffly.

"We should be going," said the cerulean as he and his twin made their way to the door, the kinder man opened the door for them and handed a few scrolls. At the doorway, the lady of the house grabbed him by the shoulder and turned him towards her.

"Who are you?"

"Nobody."

"Nobody?" The lady scoffed. "Nobody carries so much money and gives it to the likes of us for no good reason."

"For your sake, and for the sake of you children, it would be better if you knew as little as possible," replied the golden twin as he grabbed his twin, and disappeared from sight. The lady of the house watched their retreating backs and closed the door sharply behind her; she was convinced that her husband was up to no good and she was going to talk some sense into him.

"I can't believe that he actually took us to his house," said the golden twin who was surprised by the turn of events, and being a Firebender, was stereotypically quick tempered. His brother being Waterbender, was more philosophical about it.

"Maybe that was the only place he felt safe," the cerulean eyed twin offered. "A man's house is his castle."

"Yeah, but now his wife knows about us. Soon half the city will."

They walked silently until they reached the warehouse district. After showing their pass to the guard at the gate they walked toward the docks and boarded the ship that had the flag of the Air Nomad Kingdom of Kanto flying over head. As they went down into the ship's hold, the familiar powerful smell of ink permeated the air, it was something that they gotten used to during their time in Hakuma, working the presses. The sound of the presses being used was muffled, working the presses inside the yurts and with multiple layers of wall rugs. With the yurts inside the ship and being surrounded by insulation, the physical barriers would effectively absorbed the sound. Not that the presses made that much noise anyway. One would have to be physically standing next to the yurt, in order to hear the faint noise of the press being manually operated. The precautions were a little redundant, and it made working the presses in the yurts a laborious, stuffy, and odious work. But without the yurts or the layers of rugs, one could hear the presses being worked from outside of the ship.

As the twins continued their reverie, a young woman came from one of the yurts, stained from head to toe with black ink. The sweat on her brow and her energetic personality made the twins keep themselves on their toes, and their hormones in check.

"Toshirou!" a young woman greeted the Firebending twin and then turned to face the Waterbending twin. "Kikujirou, what's the latest scoop?"

"See for yourself, we haven't read it yet," replied Toshirou as he tossed one the scrolls to her who quickly opened it. He then busied himself as he grabbed a teapot that was filled with cold tea, and started heating it with his Firebending.

"...The king awards noblewoman a hundred sovereigns for best dress at his dinner party last night. Second place was awarded fifty sovereigns. Third place twenty-five," the young woman mused in a montone voice. "Well that's a good story. That comes out to, um, a hundred seventy-five sovereigns; ten years worth of wages for most." The young woman opened up two more scrolls from Kikujirou. "...City Guard beating people for no apparent reason or are being unreasonable... Unsolved murders and the government officials doing nothing about it, except grabbing random people off of the streets." Kikujirou handed a larger scroll that looked promising. "...Oh, here's a juicy one. Hakuma's royal treasury reports that ten thousand gold sovereigns have gone missing. Government officials and the king's ministers are being uncooperative, and unable to give unreasonable explanations. And the City Guard is giving some bull shit explanation as to why the money has gone missing... Looks like our informants have been working hard." The young woman carefully placed the scrolls down unto a table.

"We'll be sure to give them a bonus on their next payment," replied Kukijirou as he Waterbended hot tea from the teapot into a rice bowl. He then handed one to her and his brother, serving himself last. "Anything on our cousin, Makoto?"

"...No. How long has it been, since you last saw her?"

"Nine months now. She was with us when we were traveling with Mao and the Avatar. When we were trying to get to the North Pole. Had it not been for her, who knows how it would have turned out."

"What happened?"

"She led the Fire Nation away using herself as bait. After that, we don't know what happened to her. We've been searching for her since the Seige of the Northern Water Tribe," replied Toshirou as he looked down on his tea bowl. "At first we tried to look for her at the Fire Nation's garrison at their military port near the North Pole where we last saw her. We almost gave up when we heard rumors of human trafficking in the Earth Kingdom black market and the Fire Nation. That's why we joined cousin Mao and became Kazekage."

An awkward silence filled the space between the trio. It was a cold hard reality that they had to contend with. As much as they did not want to admit it, the odds of finding her now in this cold and dark world were very slim at best.

"Eventually," the girl said to break up the awkward silence and to change topics, "the king is not going to put up with uys reporting the news and is going to start cracking down."

"Yeah, but the harder he cracks down, the more informants we'll get," replied Toshirou. "The problem is trying to get these pamphlets to the countryside, outside of the city. I've heard that ever since last year's rebellion, the City Guard has doubled their patrols."

"Not to mention they're more stingy and suspicious at the city gates," added his twin.

"But there's nothing out there," replied the young woman. "Even though the king's authority is more limited outside the city walls, there are fewer people in the countryside, and not as many people can read, so what's the point?"

"There are a lot of unemployed musicians here in the city. Maybe if we pay them, they'll go out to the countryside and sing songs about tales of woe from our pamphlets?" suggested Kikujirou.

"Or they'll simply take the money and run," Toshirou retorted.

"Then maybe it's too soon? We'll just keep printing more pamphlets. And then everything else will follow. That's what we were ordered to do in the first place."

"Yes," the young woman said slowly, "but eventually they'll trace the pamphlets back to here. What's to stop the king's men from boarding the ship?"

"It's because this ship is considered to be sovereign territory of Kanto, simply because we have the country's flag flying over us," replied Toshirou.

"But that doesn't mean that we have diplomatic immunity, since Hakuma doesn't have diplomatic relationships with Kanto, and doesn't have a consulate here. Once we set foot off this boat, we have to obey Hakuma's laws," added Kikujirou.

"So wait, once they find out that we've been spreading these pamphlets, wouldn't they simply try to arrest us?" asked the young woman.

"It wouldn't that far as a stretch that they'll hang as us as spies," Kukijirou said thoughtfully.

"We've managed to recruit informants in the City Guard and the government. If they start sharpening their swords, then we'll have to back off," replied Toshirou.

"If all fails, we'll just hand over the equipment to more deserving people to continue the good work," added Kikujirou.

The trio paused as they let their new information sink in. And then the young woman made a fist and tapped it onto a palm.

"Why not start right now, giving printing presses to more people?" the young woman asked brightly, but immediately noticed that the twins' attention were else where. They were looking at her, but in the eyes. "Ah, boys?"

"Yeah Yoko-san?" asked Kikujirou.

"Keep, talking we're listening," added Toshirou.

"My eyes are up here." Yoko pointed at her eyes. Both boys averted their eyes back to her eyes after gaping at her more womanly features.

A month later the King of Hakuma was reading one of the latest news pamphlets that have hit the streets. The one that was reading was that he, the king had been dealing in the black market for slaves, and had developed a 'taste' for dark skinned woman and Air Nomads. There were similar allegations, now more than ever, with greater variety, some with more vivid descriptions, some with illustrations; these were the most popular. Despite his latest ban on pamphlets, the more appeared, as though to mock him. And his fury was starting to boil over. What was even infuriating was that the miscreants had the audacity to deliver a whole stack of them to his front gate. Now the whole palace servants were gossiping behind his back and cackling at him at his own expense. He tore the pamphlet into pieces and threw it into the fireplace.

"Those impudent fools! How dare they mock me!"

"Your highness," said his mistress to try to soothe his rage, but tried to backhand her causing her to flinch away from him. Despite her title as the King's Mistress, it was just a facade to conceal the king's his abusive behavior towards her.

"Stay away from me whore!" The king spat.

"Your highness," the mistress whispered incredulously.

"You're just like all of the rest! Talking behind my back!" The king pushed her to the ground.

"No!" the mistress pleaded again and again.

The king grabbed an iron rod from the fireplace, and raised it above his head as he stood over her shrunken form.

"The only person who could have told them everything about this, could only have been you!"

"It was not I, my lord!" The mistress raised a hand, as though it was enough to shield her.

The king swung the rod into her arm, causing a distinct and clear cracking sound when it connected to her, and could be could be heard from the hallway. At first the mistress was in shock after the impact, but the pain immediately came as she screamed and grabbed her broken arm. But the king, in his blind fury struck her again and again determined to break every bone in her body.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" The mistress screamed in agony which excited her tormentor.

The door burst open with the king's personal body guards at the door. There they saw an assailant drunk with blood and pure malice with a bloodied rod in hand as he swung down on his helpless victim. The victim was in a pool of blood who was still moving, but if they did not act immediately she would be dead by the next blow. The guards' training kicked into overdrive, as they immediately realized the danger. In one motion they apprehended the assailant, and restrained him against the wall before he could do more harm to his victim.

"Unhand me, or I will have you hanged!" The king howled as he tried to swung the rod at his own guards. One of the guards punched him in the midsection knocking the wind out of him, causing him to drop the rod on the ground. The rod made a deafening clank as it hit the marble floor, one of the guards kicked it away to the far corner of the room, safely out of reach.

"Send for a doctor!" ordered the captain of the guard as he crouched over the mistress. "Your ladyship?" the captain whispered.

The mistress struggled to open a swollen eye, her more healthy one, slowly crept open.

"Captain?" she whispered faintly. "I can't see."

"I'm right here. I've sent for a doctor." The captain clasped his hands over hers.

"Unhand me!" The king tried to wrestle away from his guards who were now not as sure as they once were.

"Belay that order," said the captain who now positioned himself to shield the mistress. "Not until her ladyship is safely out of reach."

"What's all this?" asked the doctor when he had arrived. His face hardened when he saw the mistress and crouched over her.

"She's still breathing sir," said the captain.

"Bring a stretcher, we'll need to take her to the infirmary."

As the captain led the stretcher to the infirmary he could hear the king continue to howl in his chambers.

"How dare you betray me! How dare you betray your own king! All of you including that tramp is dead!"

A few hours later the captain approached the royal physician when he came out of the infirmary. The physician was wiping his brow that was perspiring.

"How is she?"

"Resting now. Had you not stepped in when you did, a moment later she would have died for certain."

"Will she live?"

The physician was studied his young friend, he saw all too many injuries on the woman of the palace similar to the king's mistress. Not all of them lived.

"Only time will tell. It would best if you prayed."

The captain glanced over the shoulder of the physician to look into the infirmary. The mistress laid still, the nurse tucking her into bed, her head covered with fresh bandages. The captain felt as they he was gut-kicked.

"May I post sentries here by the infirmary? Only you or me may enter and leave this room."

"...Yes you may."

Later that night, the captain was awoken by a couple of his lieutenants after he had turned in early that evening.

"The king wishes to speak with you."

After washing and dressed himself in his uniform, he followed his lieutenants to the throne room where the king sat slouched on his throne. The captain bowed before the king.

"I am disappointed in you, captain."

"If this is about earlier sire. I thought it best at the time to save your mistress' life. You could have killed her. If you had practiced more restraint-"

"Are you lecturing me?!" the king bellowed. "How dare you presume to lecture your king!"

"My humblest apologies my liege. If you had killed your own mistress in blind rage it would have caused a scandal."

"I AM THE KING OF HAKUMA! I WILL DO AS I PLEASE!" the king shot up from his throne, causing it fall. But the captain stood unperturbed by the king's tantrum.

"My liege. Would it not be best to simply do what we had talked about earlier?" said a silky voice from the corner of the room. A handsome man in the uniform of the king's royal guard stood, and faced the king, as he was in between the captain and the king. "The order given by the captain of the king's personal guards to lay hands on His Majesty's person, is an assault on the King. Surely, the offender, that is the captain should be justly punished."

"I prevented the king from taking an innocent life," said the captain dangerously to the handsome lieutenant. He did not like where this was leading.

"But you are the captain of the king's personal bodyguards, who is sworn to offer life and limb to protect His Majesty. Can you be trusted for the king's safety, when you have personally ordered your men to lay their hands on their own king? Knowing who to trust is everything in our line of work. Especially in these tumultuous times. Our spies have reported that survivors from last year's rebellion are still at large, and may still be plotting their revenge. Some of whom have already infiltrated the king's court. It is becoming difficult to know who to trust anyone now these days."

"Are you accusing me of treason?"

"No. I simply offer my professional opinion. Your actions are your own. It is my job to root out the conspirators. Come to think of it the king's mistress is a foreigner, so she could very well be a spy. And the way you worried about her-"

"She's not a spy, she's a slave," the captain shot back. "She's an innocent girl who got caught up in the war and was captured by the Fire Nation and forced into bondage. She was brought here to Hakuma against her will. Yes I pitied her. And I felt a moral responsibility to look after her after the beating that she got. We don't even know if she'll live or die."

"Your first and foremost duty and responsibility is to your king. It seems as though you have developed a wandering eye that has laid you astray. It would appear that you are emotional compromised and unfit for command."

"Lieutenant," said the king, prompting the lieutenant to turn and bow him.

"Captain, your services are no longer needed. Lieutenant, you are now captain of my personal bodyguards."

"Thank you my liege. You have made a wise choice," said the Lieutenant a sly smirk on his face.

The captain was ordered to clear out his living quarters which he had the sergeants take out his belongings. But before leaving he had convinced a few of his most trusted lieutenants help him smuggle the king's mistress out of the palace. And in the a blind rage, the king of Hakuma ordered that city guard scour the city in search of the pair.

Early the next morning, the captain peeked through a crack of the window that overlooked the street. The city guards who were hunting him were searching house to house but had overlooked the one that he stayed at, since their superior officer was living there. The captain turned away from the window to look at the king's mistress who was resting on the bed. The lady of the house was redressing her bandages, the old ones were stained with her blood laid in a heap in a bucket, as to be burned later.

"She's very fortunate to be alive," said the lady of the house.

"I'm sorry for intruding on you like this. Thank you," said the captain as he approached them. He was at a loss for words.

"You are safe here. Rest now."

"I'll rest later, I must speak with your husband the general."

"He's downstairs. He should be in study at this time of the day."

The captain crept downstairs and made his way to the study. He knew the compound well enough from his visits to the general during the war. At one point it was used as his forward headquarters when he had to put down the rebellion last year.

"General?" The captain knocked on the door to the study.

"Ah, Captain Chiang." The general was standing by a bookshelf and slammed a book shut. "Please have a seat, have some tea."

The captain sat but did not drink the tea and instead eyed it warily.

"Don't worry it's not poisoned."

"I'm sorry. I'm just a little skittish is all. General Sun Yat Sen."

"I owe my life to you. And you're my son-in-law. And it's actually a good thing that you escaped from the palace when you did."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to you about the king."

"What sorts of things?" Chiang furrowed his brow.

"I am afraid that the king has grown to be nothing like his father. Now, he is nothing more than a tyrant."

"General," said Chiang aghast. "Be careful of what you say."

"We should no longer be worried of being so brazen now, young Chiang. The king is a tyrant and he will not sit long on the throne. He has only been able to keep the throne is through the blood spilled by the Hakuma's army, and the money given to him by the Earth King of Ba Sing Se."

"The man who sits on the throne now, is the man who we had sworn to serve and protect."

"I wonder why we should swear allegiance to one man. In Kanto, their military oath of allegiance is very different from ours. Instead they swear to a piece of paper."

"A piece of paper?!"

"Yes, that little piece of paper is what they call the constitution, that is the legal documents that governs their country. In those documents, it expressly says that the people should rule, through their right to vote for their leaders. And the people entrust their elected officials to carry out their will. Their leaders live within that right and that will. Thus that piece paper carries the weight of a higher moral principle, the soldiers of Kanto make their pledge to affirm their belief that they are ruled by the rule of law, not the rule of one man."

"Then that is no different from us. We entrust the monarchy to carry out the will of the people, to serve and protect the nation," Chiang shot back.

"But the king has failed in his duties to Hakuma and ruled by his own desires and appetites." Sun Yat Sen leaned forward from his chair.

"Corruption is an inpurgeable shame. And it is stain on the honor of Hakuma. But it is no excuse for treason." Chiang rose abruptly from his chair, wanting the conversation to end.

"The greater shame is betraying the moral principles that gave our king the right to rule in the first place." Sun Yat Sen called from his chair, as the youthful captain opened the double doors leading out to the compound's elaborate garden. The gardener was busying himself raking up leaves into a corner of the garden to burn later. Chiang turned to face his father-in-law and mentor.

"Remember what you taught me? Who is more honorable? The one who serves an honorable lord, or the one who serves his lord honorably? You told me that the greater honor is for those who carried out his duties with all his strength, even if it leads him to certain death. It is never honorable to betray your lord. Treason is, and can never be, tolerated. Death before dishonor."

"Yes. I did say that," Sun Yat Sen replied slowly. "There is no honor in treason. But it can be justified."


	11. The Two Paths

"_One year before Aang was discovered in the South Pole in Kanto..._

_Mao had just turned fifteen years old, and was traveling back to the adopted domain of the Hojo clan to undergo his naming ceremony. Once the domain of the Hojo were in their homelands in Kanto, but these lands are still under the iron grip of the Fire Nation. General Honda was waging a war by himself and a group of volunteers. Ba Sing Se had turned their backs on Kanto. The naming ceremony was a traditional custom, that all Air Nomad male teenagers undergo, that would formally make them a man in the eyes of their clan._

_"Mao-san! Mao-san!" a distant called out to him. Barely audible because of the wind._

_"Mao-dono, there appears to be a rider trying to catch up to us," said large powerful man who was escorting him on his travel._

_Mao turned to look over his shoulder to see that his guardian was correct. A young monk in the traditional clothes of a novice, with his arrow tattoos, was waving furiously at them as he galloped toward them. Mao pulled at the reins of his horse and turned it to face the newcomer._

_"Ho there!" shouted Mao's companion, raising a hand to motion the newcomer to stop._

_"Watanabe-san! Mao-san! It's me, Gorobei!"_

_"You refer to my lord as, 'Mao-dono' Gorobei-kun."_

_"Why do you call Mao-sa...I mean Mao-dono as your lord. You're a retainer of the Honda clan aren't you?"_

_"He was a guest of the Honda. And protege of Honda-dono. Why he's practically his lordship's second son."_

_"Such honorifics are silly. Why in the Earth Kingdom, they don't use them. In fact, I don't see why anyone should have titles."_

_"Why you insolent-" growled Watanabe._

_"That's enough Watanabe," Mao interjected. "The monks teach us that honors and titles are impediments to universal equality and fraternity. Naturally, some novices would be unaware of our some of peculiar mannerisms. So what seems to be the matter Gorobei?"_

_"We saw you riding down this road and Kosai-sensei wanted to talk to you before your naming ceremony," Gorobei said stiffly. "We're traveling with some sheep and goat herders. They're taking their flocks for their summer grazing you see."_

_"Please lead the way," replied Mao and Gorobei silently led them to the encampment._

_You summoned me Kosai-sensei?" Mao entered the yurt and promptly sat in front of Kosai who was waiting patiently for him._

_"Yes I did. It concerns your recent activities with the Kazekage."_

_"I-I don't know what you mean."_

_"Yes you do. Even though I'm an old man of the cloth, it does not mean that I did not have my wilder days. And I have managed to grow very long ears."_

_Mao mentally raised an eyebrow._

_"And I wish to tell you, that you have become too brazen," Kosai frowned as he raised his voice. "Have you not learned anything from my lessons?"_

_Mao did not reply._

_"...You are straying into a very dark path Mao. Stray any further and you will following the path of Asura. A demon made manifest that only lives for and only desires chaos and destruction. A demon that has an insatiable thirst for blood. Did I not teach you that you should only fight to purify your enemies, not to destroy them? When you surround an enemy, you leave one avenue escape so that he may choose to run away, rather than stay to be slaughtered! Corner an enemy like that would only make them more dangerous!"_

_"They had left us with no choice," Mao offered weakly. _

_"Silence! We do not need anymore evil in this world! We do not need anymore demons to kill and kill more good men! War is not to be taken so idly like a sport! You are gambling with people's lives! No power in the world can bring back the dead, no one. What will you tell the families who lost their fathers, sons, and brothers because of your actions?! Do you have no shame?!"_

_Mao sat motionless letting his old teacher speak._

_"All you are doing, is sowing the seeds of destruction, to a fragile world that you are to save!"_

_"...That was never my intention. I thought that by attaining victory no matter what the cost, I may be justify the sacrifices that we made...Remind me one of your lessons sensei. My favorite is the three Khans who first united the Air Nomads," Mao said cautiously._

_"Very well then," Kosai said mildly. "There were three men who were enjoying tea together. They were sworn brothers and the best of friends. The oldest was the leader would later become the first Khan of the Air Nomads. He was brave and fierce warrior, and he feared no man. The second oldest, who would become the second Khan, was shrewd and cunning. The third and greatest of them was the youngest. He was just ambitious as the others, but he would be the one who laid the foundation for a two hundred year dynasty. Sometime during their gathering, the oldest brought out a nightingale that he had bought from a peddler. He wanted it to sing while they had their tea, as it was customary. But the bird would not sing."_

_Kosai paused, prompting Mao to continue where he left off._

_"At first, they let the bird be and proceeded with their tea and had their meal," Mao continued. "They thought that if they played music, it would sing. But it did not. Embarrassed, the first Khan had the bird placed in front of them."_

_Kosai nodded. "What did the first Khan do?" He asked._

_"He said, 'Bird, if you do not sing. I will kill you,'" replied Mao._

_"The first Khan united the Air Nomads by fire and sword. Those who opposed him were killed. Combatants, innocents. It made no difference if they opposed him. He sought to unite the land solely by conquest. But he did not realize his dream. He was betrayed by a lieutenant who proved to be just as ambitious as he was. He thought by walking the path of Asura, he would possess the strength to unite the land." Kosai paused and then continued. "Tell what the next Khan say to the bird."_

_"The second Khan stayed the first's hand when the bird still refused to sing. He said to the bird, 'Bird, if you do not sing. I will make you sing.' So he tried feeding the bird seeds, and gave it water. He had even had another nightingale placed inside so that it may be encouraged to sing. But neither of them sang which embarrassed the second Khan."_

_"And what happened to the second Khan later in his life?"_

_"The second Khan, through his guile and cleverness, forged alliances with the other clans, and used diplomacy to compel, or bribe others to submit to his rule. He also proved to be an able military commander and finished what the first had started, and conquered the rest of the continent. He was the one who established the first Khanate; that would be known to the world as the Air Nomad Empire. But despite his lieutenants' protests he then attacked the Fire Nation, and his army was soundly defeated. He never recovered from the loss. Eventually he grew old and senile and feared for the future of his clan. Through his pride and vanity of having his biological son to inherit the throne, he had his adopted son and three generations of his son's family executed. From the old and the lame, down to the last child. He later became paranoid and suspected enemies all around him, even those who thought of him as friends and allies. When the second Khan finally passed away, he left behind a boy, who inherited the title of Khan, and was surrounded by women, who knew nothing what it means to rule. Eventually the boy Khan was controlled by a man equally as clever as his father. And this man nearly led the empire to ruin."_

_"And what of the third Khan? What did he say to the bird?"_

_"The third Khan said to the bird. 'Bird, if you do not sing. I will wait for you to sing.'"_

_"But the bird still did not sing."_

_"After a while, the third Khan opened up the cage, and waited for the bird to respond. The bird and its new companion then flew out of their cage, and nestled on a nearby tree, and there they began to sing."_

_"What happened to the third Khan later in his life?"_

_"The third Khan was just as ambitious as his brothers. But he sought to rule by moral principles and enlightened rule. But wherever there was resistance or conspiracy, he settled matter with discretion and with swift justice. He established codes that dictated our laws, standardized weights and measures, and was counseled by the Council of Thirteen and the Avatar. And established a three hundred year dynasty."_

_"He gave what the people what they truly desired, which was peace and freedom," Kosai said with approval. "And he ruled by the rule of law. Not by the rule of man...Mao, you will do well to remember this lesson. The only time a conquest is ever successful, is when the conditions are so horrible and appalling; when the land is rife with strife, the trust of the people is betrayed, their hearts hardened, and forced into desperation and despair, and the land is ruled by selfish tyrants. It is only when the people will have no choice but to accept the rule of an invader, can a conquest succeed. Might, does not make right."_

_"...Thank you for this lesson sensei," Mao rolled his hands into fists, planted his knuckles on the ground, and lowered his head in reverence._

In the coal mining town, the Air Nomad miners refused to work, instead they stood in front of the shaft, blocking everyone's way. Someone had noticed that the top brass of the mines had been using cheaper and inferior timber for the support beams. Instead of cedar or teak wood, they were using ash, or old wood that was dug out of other mines that were recent cave-ins. The last straw came when the top brass decided to cut their pay in half, and give the difference to their Earth People counterparts. Instead of earning ten coppers a day, they were earning five. While the Earth People miners saw an increase from twenty-five to thirty per day.

"What's all this?" demanded a foreman who was dressed in Earth Kingdom attire. "Oogi, get these people to get back to work."

"I can't, they refuse to work."

"What?"

"Everyone's fed up, including me. First my best friend's kid gets beaten within an inch of his life. Then, we try to get justice but the justices don't lift a finger. Now when we raise a fuss they cut our pay and make the mines unsafe. How do you expect me to persuade them to work, when I'm a foreman and I'm paid more than them?"

"Then maybe I should find someone else."

"Now...Now let's not be too hasty here."

"There are a lot of people who want your job."

"All right, all right, I'll get them to go to work." Oogi threw up his hands in his defense. "Just don't fire me." As he made his way to his fellows at the shaft he was racking his brains of what to say to them.

"What's wrong Oogi?" asked Kenrou.

"You guys...need to go back to work."

"What? I'm not going back down there, not after what they're doing!"

Dozens of voices shouted in agreement.

"Look guys. What choice do we have really? Kenichi, how are you going to feed your family? Miyako is sending all of her money home to you guys but it's still not enough. You need your daily wages if you are to put food on the table. Where else are you get work? And you Kenrou. You're a bachelor, spending your money on clothes, hoping that some Earth Person might hire you because you look sharp. No one wanted to say it to your face, but no one is going to hire you. You're stuck here."

Kenrou glared at Oogi, walked up to him and punched him in the face, knocking him flat on his back.

"What about you huh? You're a company-man now, huh? Yeah, that's what you are. They bought you, so you're willing to do what they say. Including replacing us if we get killed in the mines, with another sap who's waiting in line."

Oogi tried to get up but Kenrou pushed him down.

"We're hardworking and honest workers! Not slaves! You go back to your masters tell them that we're not working until they start treating us like human beings!"

At the foreman's office, Oogi and his fellow foremen who relaying the workers' demands.

"Too bad it can't be helped," said a young foreman.

"What kind of attitude is that?" demanded chairman.

"Everything is happening just as I had predicted. How can we ask the workers to work for less while we make their work more difficult and less safe?"

"We went over this before," said the chairman slowly, jabbing at the young man to make a point.

"Well, I haven't heard anything about it," Oogi interjected.

"That's because you don't need to know."

"Yes, I do. I also would like to know why we don't use steel for our support beams?"

"They're too expensive and not too many people make them."

"Not unless you buy them from the Fire Nation. If you buy from them they'll cheaper and better than the ones in the Earth Kingdom."

An awkward silence hung over them as everyone except Oogi had a mixture of shock and surprise, that quickly changed to blind anger.

"We're not going to buy anything from those ashmakers!" snarled the chairman.

"What were you thinking when you suggested that?" demanded the young foreman.

"Hey, I was just thinking about the safety of my men," replied Oogi.

"Your-Those are your men, you presumptuous nomad! Those are the company's men! And you and they will do as exactly as we tell you to!" the chairman rose to his feet.

"What's wrong with you? All of you?" Oogi asked incredulous. "We're talking people's lives here."

"And what is keeping those ingrates employed, is this company."

"But the miners are the company."

"WE are the company! The company is us! Who was it who came and built the mines? Who sells the coal to keep the country prosperous? Who do you think keeps this town alive by employing half of the workers? Who built those houses and rent them to those ungrateful miners? We did, not you! So know your place and do as we tell you!"

Oogi rose to his feet in a blind fury. He was never one to lose his temper.

"We're human beings! And those men out there are free men! Not slaves! This land belonged to me, my father, his father, and his father before him! This land, is land of my forefathers of the Uesugi clan! And who was it who put the coal in the ground for you? Not you, God! And we have a God-given right to stand up for ourselves! And I am ashamed with myself for being your boy for so long!"

"Then you're fired!"

"You can't fire me! I QUIT!" Oogi stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind him as hard as he could.

"You should not have done that," said the young foreman knowing full well that he was speaking out of turn.

"Then you can join him!" the chairman bellowed.

"Why did you decide to cut everyone's wages?"

"It was because the Earthbenders would have gone on strike," said a man sitting next to the chairman. He was an older man, with a few stray hairs on top of his mostly bald head. And like the chairman's, this man's clothes were spotlessly clean with gold accessories. The man looked and acted important, and could easily override whatever the chairman would say or do; more importantly he knew it too.

"But isn't that why we hired the nomads? If the Earthbenders go on strike we can easily break them simply by hiring more nomads to replace them. The ten Earthbenders that are striking right now are just nomads."

"Indeed you're correct. But these are uncertain times. Demand for coal is rising and so is everything else, now that the war is over. To increase production, we will need more Earthbenders, and we have to have them work more hours. But in order to get them to work more hours, they need more incentive."

"Then it would defeat the purpose of having the nomads if we're hiring more benders. If we hire more benders it would give their labor union more leverage."

"It does. But we have a contract with the benders who have organized. They promised not to strike for five years. Provided that we increase their wages, make their membership mandatory for all workers, reduce their hours into eight hour shifts, and promise to pay a bonus for those who work over those eight hours."

"It was a reasonable arrangement," added the chairman, not satisfied to be left out of the conversation. "Up until they wanted to extend those benefits to the nomads. But we stood firm on that. But they wouldn't budge. So we compromised, the contract would be in effect after one year's time."

"I get it now. The benders are already too few in number, but with the nomads they would have the leverage they would need. So before one year, you want to force the nomads out," the young foreman breathed incredulously, shocked and awed by his superiors' ruthless and clever tactic. "But that's unfair for the nomads."

"Toughen up Toukichirou. It's just business. Now, summon the magistrate, we shall end this once and for all."

At the magistrate's office, his deputies were reporting to him about the workers' strike at the mines.

"Yare, yare," sighed the magistrate in the local dialect drawl. "This is going to be troublesome. First, we have a corrupt government official who paid for his post. Second, we have an internal investigation that screams danger. In which we already had on investigator murdered when he was following a lead. Third, we have this underground newspaper creating more anxieties. And now this. To make matters worse, the ministers from Hakuma are breathing down my neck to break up the strike."

I certainly don't envy your job, thought the deputies.

Someone knocked on the door, breaking the magistrate's rant.

"Come in."

The secretary popped his head through the crack of the door. "Magistrate sir, the chairman wishes to see you. He says it's urgent."

The magistrate looked hard at the secretary before saying, "Send him in."

"He wants you to go to his office at the mines," the secretary said quickly.

"Tell him to come here then." The magistrate glared at his secretary who hurriedly closed the door. There were some shouts that could be heard through the thick mahogany doors. He was glad it was not him who was being shouted at. The meeting arrangement would waste time, but it was not without cause. By having the meeting at his office, the magistrate is setting the tone of the meeting, and it showed that he was in charge and in control. By having the meeting at the coal mines, it would be admission that the coal mining company have considerable influence, it would send a bad message that he may be in the company's pocket.

After an hour of an over-lengthy discussion later, the magistrate had dismissed his deputies, ordering them to keep order and enforce the law at the mines. The magistrate fell back into his regular routine, visiting the various departments in the two story building. It was tedious work, for a young man who was a keeper of the peace, and a recreational rugby player. Working behind a desk did not and would never excite him in the least. But the town needed a good man for such an important job, and he earned his post after making a name for himself as a tough, but fair man of the law. And he should be a good man, after spending his childhood and his teenage years under the tutelage of a hard nosed Confucian monk.

The magistrate was trying to find his secretary for roads, bridges and dikes, who was nowhere to be found. He wanted to talk to him about reports of an expected drought in the region. They needed the dikes and the irrigation if they are to avoid disaster. But the only person who was at his department was a petite young woman. She was...inexperienced...as she rummaged through her desk looking for her planner that had the secretary's scheduled appointments. If the girl was not well figured, he would be annoyed at her incompetence.

"Magistrate sir! Magistrate sir!"

The magistrate closed his eyes and refrained from rubbing his temples at the very sound of his personal secretary calling out to him.

_This is the Magistrate's Office for God sake! Not some farm out in the boonies!_ "Yes," the magistrate said patiently feeling a vein throbbing.

"The chairman is here. He's in your office now."

"My office?" The magistrate replied in bewilderment. And then walked briskly to his office. Running is for children and thieves.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting gentleman," the magistrate said mildly when he entered his office. His work office. His only office that had files and documents for his eyes only that were inexplicably being handled by the chairman and his young friend; who the magistrate guessed is his son. Embarrassed both men quickly replaced the documents where they found them and sat back down. He glared at them for a moment, as they waited for him to do something. Letting the matter drop as a best course of action, he took his seat behind his desk. "So, how can I help you, GENTLEMAN?" he said with some bitterness.

"It concerns the miscreants at the mines," began the chairman. "They're interfering with our work place by preventing our workers to enter the mines. I wish for you to do something about it."

"I am aware of it," the magistrate said evenly.

"Yes. Your men are there. But they refuse to do anything."

"They're there to enforce the law and maintain order."

"Well they're doing a lousy job. They're letting the miscreants do what they want."

"So long as they don't break the law."

"Yes, they are. They're interfering with our place of business."

"They are your workers whom you had mistreated. If they refuse to work and are simply milling about at their workplace, then it is out of my hands. Unless they're breaking the law, I can't do anything."

An awkward silence fell upon them.

"They're no longer working for the company," the young man said to break the silence. "Since they have refused to work, we were to forced to fire them. And since they are no longer our workers. They're nothing more than rogues."

The magistrate studied the young man before him. He never seen this young man before. He was aware of the young foreman, Toukichiro, but not this one.

"Why did they stop working?"

"...I can't imagine why."

"There's gotta be a reason."

"Look, the longer this goes on, the greater disturbance this will cause." The young man said forcefully. "With those rogues, the miners cannot gather coal for us to sell on the market. With no money for us to pay everyone, there will be no customers for the town's shopkeepers. No patients going to the doctors. No children going to school. And no coal for the mills to smelt iron and make steel. Which means that there will be work for them to do. This town will die, unless you do something about it."

"Nonetheless. They are not breaking any of our laws. And because this is only a dispute before your company and its workers. I cannot interfere."

"I'm sure we can make out some sort of arrangement," the chairman said carefully. "It must be difficult job for you as magistrate. So many responsibilities, so many worries, and so many unnecessary anxieties. What with your wife's spending habits. I thought that you wanted this post to enrich yourself a little bit more, rather than being the average hick-magistrate from the countryside."

The magistrate frowned at the mention of his wife. They were having some money problems since she likes to buy knick-knacks, but that was for their children. And for the man to measure his paygrade and comparing him to a country bumpkin was insulting. But it was like water on a turtle-duck's back since his wife has her family's estate to draw money from. And he was no fool that the chairman was trying to bribe him, not that he would ever accept a bribe. But, if it was not for the fact that the old fool was terrible at it, he would be laughing with incredulity than feel insulted.

_Ametuer._

"Whatever you're trying to, initiate, I'm not interested. So unless you have something more dire to report, I will have to ask you to leave."

"This isn't the last you have heard from us," hissed the young man as he angrily rose to his feet.

"Don't worry Chang," the chairman stood up and made a show of assuaging his young friend. "If the magistrate intends to do all day is to sit in his office and do nothing, then there is not much we can do about it. It just proves that all he's good for is collecting his salary and his pension. So it will be left to us to forge ahead and prevail, as we shall and always do."

"Don't do anything that you may regret later. Or I'll throw the book at you," growled the magistrate.

A week later an inspector was sent to the town to make a report on the situation. Such inspections were conducted by the provincial government to see that everything is in order. This inspection was special, since the magistrate had a sent a report to Hakuma informing his superiors the rising tension in the town. Regular inspections are very important, from uncovering government corruption to seeing that there is effective law enforcement, such things were a serious matter. The inspectors in turn report to their superiors in the provincial capital who oversee the day-to-day operations in place of Ba Sing Se. The provincial governments in turn execute the policies, and carry out the edicts that are dictated from Ba Sing Se. Theoretically, these capital decisions are made by the Earth Kingdom, after being counseled by his ministers. This basic framework of efficient governance has been in place since the coronation of the first Earth King, when Ba Sing Se was first established. The Avatar at the time also assisted in the development of this system. But ultimately this system of government relied on good governance on the grass roots level; meaning that the system relied on the collective good conduct of all of the men of the law, in the individual villages, and towns throughout the vast Earth Kingdom.

When the inspector arrived, the magistrate along with his secretaries lined the entrance of the office building, as the inspector arrived in his enormous carriage. They all bowed when the inspector stepped out onto the street, whose eyes darted in every direction.

"It's quite dirty here. Not at all like the clean and orderly streets of Ba Sing Se," the inspector said with disappointment. "Why the buildings are grey and depressing. They should be repainted."

"What you see inspector is the color of jobs in this town," replied the magistrate.

"What was that?"

"We are a simple coal mining town. We also have a steel mill here, so that they may always have a cheap and abundant supply of coal to stoke their forges, to smelt iron and steel."

"Oh. I see," the inspector said with surprise. "I heard Dong Zhuo owns the land. Does he own the mines and the mill?"

"No inspector. He sells the license for the mining company to mine the coal from the ground, in which he is paid a royalty per ton that is extracted."

The inspector nodded appreciatively and walked inside the magistrate's office building.

"If the inspector sits in here. I will have the records be brought to you." Motioned the magistrate to a conference room where they could get started with their work.

"You will refer me as 'Your Excellency'."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your Excellency," the inspector said loudly as though he was reprimanding a child.

"If, your excellency, will sit and wait inside, I will bring the records for you to see."

"Well, if you must. Such things are necessary," the inspector drawled. But after having the records placed in front of him, the inspector simply glanced at the pages at random. Paying special attention to the projected tax revenues, and the actual tax collection. "I see your tax collection have been able to exceed what you had predicted." The inspector's comment was awkward causing the magistrate to momentarily hesitate.

"Thank you, your excellency," the magistrate prudently replied.

"I think I have seen enough, what's next?" the inspector said as he sharply closed the record book.

"Each of the secretaries will give a brief presentation on the current situation here in the town. Especially in light of the workers' dispute with the mining company. There have been-"

"We'll go through all that later," the inspector said dismissively. "Right now, I am a bit weary from my traveling today. And I believe a late lunch is in order."

"There is a restaurant across the street," offered the magistrate. "They have a small conference room that we use to continue after we eat."

"That won't do. Is this how you treat inspectors? We should dine at your house magistrate."

"My-my house?"

"Yes. I hear that you have a family compound with servants, don't you?"

"Yes, I do," the magistrate said hesitantly, not liking where this may lead.

"Then take me there."

The magistrate stared at his secretaries in bewilderment. None of them expected for this to happen. But then again, if they upset this rude and fickle inspector, they might get in trouble for some fault that the inspector may take offense to; regardless if the fault is a minor flaw or a capital offense.

"Very well then," the magistrate gave in. "I shall need to send word ahead to tell them of our arrival. Then we could continue there."

"We can continue the rest of the inspection tomorrow. Right now, I'm quite tired."

"If you say so, your excellency," the magistrate bowed with restrained politeness.

By the time the magistrate, the inspector and his entourage had arrived at the family compound, the servants were still scurrying about trying to get some last minute cleaning in. His pregnant wife was in the thick of it, barking out orders, and unintentionally intimidating the scullery maid. She looked like an officer on army maneuvers, which is why he married her. Unlike the traditional norm of having long hair styled into an elaborate knot. She instead had short chestnut hair, parted to the side. Despite her heritage as an Air Nomad, her eyes were brown like his, instead of grey.

"Come on look lively, we don't want to embarrass ourselves before the inspector! He came all the way from Hakuma you know!"

"Madam, what should I do about the young master, he won't stop crying!" cried the nanny with a bundle of joy crying very loud shrill voice.

"Oh, there, there, baby. Don't cry," the lady of the house taking her bundle of joy and gently supporting its head. The baby immediately stopped crying when it saw its mother. "Obama! I told you to get the ten year old wine, not the cheap stuff!"

"Miss Haruhi, please think of both your babies. You should not be pushing yourself, not in your condition," the head housemaid said, both concerned and a little disappointed in her, as she reached for the baby. But Haruhi turned to put herself in between the reproachful hands and her pride and joy.

"Don't worry, this baby is not to be coming anytime soon. Bei Jia! Stop fooling around with the curtains, it'll take too long to clean them!"

"But Miss Haruhi!" the scullery maid protested.

"Nevermind child and help in the kitchen!" Haruhi shouted, completely ignoring the head housemaid who continued to hovering around her.

The magistrate looked pensively at the inspector who was quite enjoying himself.

"One moment please, your excellency," the magistrate said briskly as he half walked and half ran to his wife. "Dearest darling!"

"Dear!" Haruhi cried as her husband placed a chaste kiss on her lips. "Is the inspector here?"

"Yes he is."

"Damn! Don't you ever repeat those words," Haruhi said hurriedly to the two month old baby.

"It's okay, it's okay." The magistrate rubbed his wife on her upper back vigorously in a circular motion. "Anyway, we'll just eat out in the garden."

"But, we already have the dining room ready for you." Haruhi frowned.

"No it's okay, we'll eat outside. It'll be a lot easier."

"No it will not," Haruhi said defiantly.

"Yes. It will," the magistrate said forcefully.

"I'll have none of that lip," Haruhi growled.

"But honey," the magistrate said, unintentionally raising his voice.

"Stop yelling at me!" Haruhi half yelled and half growled, her eyes narrowed at him, her bundle of joy starting making baby noises as though it was siding with its mother.

"Sorry," the magistrate said hurriedly, he forgot how hormonal women can be when they are pregnant. "We'll have lunch in the dining room."

"Good," Haruhi smiled warmly, "I'll send Obama with the wine to start out first. Followed immediately with the main course. And then work on its way down." She was explaining that she would order that the kitchen would serve the main dish, and then appetizers and finally the light dishes; instead of serving it all in reverse.

"Wonderful!" The magistrate smiled brightly.

Moments later, the inspector and his entourage were seated and served. But one would notice that the inspector's entourage were looking pensively at the seating arrangement. All except for the inspector's right hand man who sat placidly with his master, and the magistrate.

"Please sit. You are all my guests here. Don't be shy," invited the magistrate.

"What is this?" asked the inspector indignantly in reply.

"What is what your excellency?"

"Inviting servants to dine with us. They should be dining with all of the rest of the servants."

"My apologies your excellency. We are less formal here in the new territories."

"So I can see," said the inspector as though he was admonishing him. "Go, you are not needed here." The inspector waved his servants away who promptly obeyed.

They were served the best that the magistrate could buy whatever town had to offer. Though it was not as good as the food in Hakuma. It was extravagant as they could get in town, with hippopotamus-pork, duck, fish, and fowl. But the inspector simply stared at his food.

"Please, eat to your heart's content your excellency," the magistrate said in genuine politeness.

The inspector's right hand man glanced at his master, smiled, and proceeded to eat as though nothing was out of the ordinary.

"I am dissatisfied with the way I am being treated," said the inspector in a low voice.

The magistrate was surprised and did not know how to react at first, until he felt his blood rush to his brain and began to boil over. Is his food not good enough for his pompous oaf?

"Would you like some other dish your excellency? Perhaps you would like to have some steak? Maybe you would like to have more fine wine? Or some fruit, what I am serving is too heavy for you."

"I am dissatisfied!"

The magistrate was puzzled and turned to look at the inspector's man who was calmly eating.

"I will not be treated this way!" the inspector shot to his feet, causing his dishes to spill to the floor. All that the magistrate could do was kneel before the inspector with his hands folded in front of him.

"Perhaps if his excellency tells me what is the matter, I may correct it."

The inspector stared at the magistrate from his nose, turned, and walked out of the room. The butler, the valet and the footman were just as puzzled. Did they do something wrong as to displease him, or was the inspector willfully being difficult? The inspector's right hand man polished off his rice bowl, set it down and rose to his feet.

"Magistrate sir. I wish to see your garden. I heard from one of your servants that your wife takes especially good care of it. They say it is the best in the province. And I am curious about that enclosure over there in the corner."

"Yes, please follow me," the magistrate said, understanding that the man was going to explain the inspector's strange behavior, out of sight and out of earshot of unwanted attention.

The enclosure in the garden was in the center. It was Haruhi's secret garden, of sorts, that was enclosed by a eight foot tall hedge. The secret garden had just cherry blossom trees. Every spring they would have a small private party for cherry blossom watching, sing poetry, and simply to party. It was also where he and Haruhi would have their more intimate moments together, and it was where he proposed for her hand in marriage.

The magistrate's reverie was broken when he nearly bumped into the metal gate that he kept locked. He felt guilty for taking a stranger into the secret garden, his wife's secret garden.

"I think this is far enough," the magistrate said.

"Why can't we go inside?"

"I don't have the key. And I keep this part of the garden locked up. Before, the servants used to use it as a sort of lover's garden you see."

"Oh," mused the man but evidently quite interested.

"So why is your master so upset? Was it something that we did? Was it something that I did?"

"Yes, you did not offer him any money," the man said bluntly.

The magistrate furrowed his brow, his blood promptly started to simmer and boil. So that is why the inspector was so keen on going to his house.

"He was dissatisfied with your treatment of him because you did not offer him a bribe."

"Now why would I offer him a bribe?"

"If you don't he will report you for being a bad magistrate."

"What?" the magistrate asked incredulously and equally angry. "What about my reports of that corrupt judge? What about my proposal of repairing the dike and expanding our irrigation? What about the presentation?"

"He doesn't care about such things. He has more important things to do rather than bother with tedious reports and presentations of monotonous things."

"What's so important that he would not do his job?" Frowned the magistrate crossing his arms in front of his chest.

"Oh, like ordering more railways to be built in more deserving towns and cities. New irrigation ditches for the farmers who actually need them. Or ordering Hakuma's army to help settle your little problem with the nomads."

"Wait a minute. Are you telling me that the railway plan was pushed through the provincial government because of bribes made by Ba Sing Se's railway companies?"

"Yes. How did you think that the proposal was able to take only a few months to pass instead of two years?"

"What about the proposals for the dike and the irrigation?"

"Those are separate issues."

"So the inspector wants a bribe, why? I can simply send him away and report his criminal behavior."

"Isn't that why you sent that report about those workers that are on strike? The nomads are becoming a big problem and many people want them gone for good. If you pay the bribe we can easily force them to leave. And if you don't want your proposals to go through some tedious bureaucracy, and fall into the cracks, we can work out some sort of arrangement."

"How much are we talking about?"

"Twenty-five Sovereigns."

"Twenty-five- For God sake man, that's all of last year's tax revenue!"

"Well, just raise more taxes and get some more." The man shrugged. "Just make some sort of excuse."

"That's unfair."

"Life is unfair, that's the first thing my master taught me. But my master is a powerful and generous man, if you play your cards right. I should know, I've served under him after I lost this." The man pulled up his pant leg to reveal that he had a pegged leg.

"How can you serve such a tyrant?" The magistrate said with incredulity.

"Simple, I bribed him to take me on as his right hand man. There are many like me who are looking for high paying jobs. Those who lost a limb can't find work. And because the Earth King decided to downsize the army, a lot of talented officers were decommissioned."

"You still have your officer's half-pay don't you?" the magistrate asked, referring to the mandatory stipend that the crown is to give to the Earth Kingdom's commissioned officers.

"Half-pay is becoming worthless. Ever since the war ended, the price for everything has gone up. But we're getting off track. Will you pay the bribe or will I have to report you?"

"Get out." The magistrate shot his hand to the front gate of the compound. "Go fetch you master and his entourage and get off of my property. You are no longer welcomed here."

"You're a good man magistrate sir. But bear in mind, one word from the inspector can make or break a man. I've seen it all too many times."

"You've seen. But done nothing."

Later at a nearby inn. "How dare he treat me this way!" growled the inspector as a maid poured him a drink. "After all those chances I gave him."

"Perhaps he did not understand your subtle messages," offered the man.

"Didn't you tell him outright why I came here?"

"I did. But he obstinately stood by his virtue."

"Damn his virtue! I want my compensation!"

"Calm yourself master," the man said placidly. "We need to tread carefully here. We don't know anyone in Hakuma since we were transferred here from Owari."

"...You're right. Prudent as always Dousan. We'll just have to make him an offer he can't refuse."


	12. The Gathering Storm

_Six months after the Peace Accords..._

At Emerald City Castle, Shingen, Honda, and a few other noblemen were carefully watching a group of men plying their trade. One of them was talking steadily, eagerly explaining about each step of what his fellows were doing.

"This weapon, is what we call a cannon. It weighs considerably, but as we have shown you it can be attached to a horse drawn carriage, or lifted to be pushed a short distance, given it's enormous wheels. The barrel itself is made out of bronze."

"Why don't you use iron?" interrupted Honda.

"Iron is more expensive and is heavier than bronze. But this is one of the latest version that we make in the Fire Nation. What they're doing now is taking a probing the barrel to make sure there are no debris left in the barrel. Now they're is sponging out the barrel, to make sure that there is no flammable materials left in there when they load the powder cartridge. At the same time they take a small thin rod where they place the fuse, to make there is no obstruction when they stick the fuse in. After prepping the weapon, they ram the cartridge home with a ramming pole. And then they load the actual shell with the ramming pole. Each shell is also designed and engineered for specialized purposes. Solid shot for penetrating solid targets, grapeshot for firing at approaching enemy formations, or fused shots that explode in midair, spreading shrapnel in all direction. Now we're ready to fire the weapon. For demonstration purposes and for safety purposes, we will firing what we call a blank salvo without any shell. Please cover your ears," ordered the merchants as one of the men pulled a cord to ignite the fuse. The very moment the cord broke off, the cannon fired with a thunderous roar, making the ground momentarily quake and jolt from its place.

"A well trained gun crew can fire their salvo as far away as one mile," the gun merchant said with a triumphant grin.

Shingen whistled. "How fast can they reload and fire?"

"Three salvos in one minute. But the advantage of this weapon is not speed, but the technology behind it. It takes only a few months to train a crew of eight to fully operate it effectively."

"Same with those muskets and rifles that you showed us," commented Honda. "What about those ones over there?"

"Yes, I'm glad that you mention those other ones. The weaponology is very straightforward, the difference between this cannon here, compared to the bronze cannon, is one is that it is made out of iron. Iron is more tolerant to heat than bronze. When older bronze cannons are used so many times, the metal would expand, eventually making it less accurate. Another significant difference is that the iron cannon has been rifled. Like the rifle that I have shown earlier, this cannon can fire further and more accurately, than the bronze cannon which is smooth in the inside of its barrel."

"But these weapons seem to be too heavy and unwieldy. They may be good enough to give them to conscripts, but are unnecessary for professional warriors. All the enemy needs to do is move fast enough and evade to get enough to use their swords," commented a young nobleman. "Why didn't the Fire Nation use them if they're so advanced?"

"Because their generals thought it was an insult to their military traditions, despite successful examples of massed musketry, and cannon giving them a tremendous advantage on the battlefield," Mao interjected. "Ultimately, it was because the Fire Nation had too many of the old guard, in their upper echelons of their military high command, who all thought it was uncivilized to use them. Likewise the Earth Kingdom felt the same way and ended up only using them in very limited roles."

"When were they first used effectively?"

"During the first siege of Ba Sing Se by General Iroh. Because he had a smaller army than the Earth Kingdom's, and still been ordered to attack, Iroh massed all of his one hundred guns and demolished a part of the outer wall. Swiftly taking advantage of the situation, he spearheaded two thousand musketeers, and one thousand Firebenders to secure a foothold in the city. And supported with a screen of heavy cavalry, they soundly defeated Ba Sing Se's numerous counterattacks while the guns redeployed racking the enemy lines with grape shot. With their position established, the rest of the army was able enter the city with relative ease."

"YES! Exactly so!" exclaimed the gun merchant. "The Dragon of the West General Iroh saw the guns' true potential and pioneered their uses! He practically wrote the book on tactics that are still being used today!"

"But after the siege was broken, and Iroh defeated and discredited, the higher echelons of the Fire Nation's Imperial Army dismissed the gun's critical role in the battle," finished Mao.

"Why?" asked the young nobleman.

"They said it was a fluke," shrugged the merchant, "they all thought that it was the Firebenders who were doing all of the work. They thought that the siege was broken, because the Firebenders were too tired to mount an effective resistance."

"And this assessment came from a military that was the first to use tanks and war balloons?" commented another young nobleman.

"But only three shots per minute? I'd sooner take my chances with a shield and longsword," said the first young nobleman.

"The musket's gun design was also improved to accommodate the use of a bayonet, should the enemy come close enough for it. For something like a cavalry charge, musketeers would 'fix' bayonet, form a square to defend themselves from all sides. And they would use the musket as a spear," the gun merchant pointed at the muzzle of the musket. "Not to mention it's easier to train a soldier how to use it, thereby shortening the training period. It takes an average of fifteen years to fully train a bender to reach a satisfactory skill level. Likewise it takes ten years to train a swordsman. Five years for a bowman. And as you Air Nomads know, it takes considerable skill and practice to master horse archery."

The young nobleman, now convinced of the merits of the guns nodded in acknowledgement.

"Then I assume that you have a gun suited for cavalry then?" inquired Shingen.

"Yes. For Dragoons. Here, I'll show you…"

On the other side of the castle, mercenaries from the Fire Nation were instructing their students on how to operate a tank, a war balloon, and an experimental flying machine made of cloth and wood, called an aeroplane; which never saw active service before the war ended, afterwards the project was scrapped by the Fire Nation military high command in favor of the massive airships. Mao later joined the class and took a ride on the aeroplane, and who was grinning ear to ear when his feet touched the ground.

"What a marvelous machine! With this we can rule the sky!"

"What a terrible racket those things make," said Lady Yodo as she stuck a needle into a cloth watching the whole spectacle at her window. She saw Mao fly by the castle as he waved like a child at her which amused her as she fondly waved back. But she was more annoyed as the other noblemen started to noisily fire rifles at some targets.

"Yes they do make a lot of noise," agreed Yumiko.

They were sitting at the top floor of the castle, allowing them to see everything from their perch. Yumiko, along with other noblewoman were there as social call, on the part of Lady Yodo who invited everyone. Respecting Lady Yodo sense of tradition and decorum, everyone came fully dressed with long-sleeve dress, cloth boots, with a hat and shawl. After some poetry reading, lunch, and drinking tea, they settled down to do embroidery; which is a time-honored practice and a practical skill for women, in which afterwards they planned on giving them to their husbands or sweethearts. No one smoked or drank alcohol, since it was unwritten rule by Lady Yodo who thought it was unbecoming for women to drink or smoke.

"Oh, I like this pattern," said one of the young woman.

"That's a bit small, is your family expecting a new addition to the family?" asked another.

"Yes. I'm making clothes for my niece and nephew, two of my cousins are pregnant. We already have the charms ready for them."

"The first three years are the hardest. Shichi-go-san are the happiest for me."

BOOM! The blank salvo rang out frightening everyone.

"All this hurry to get the newest things from the Fire Nation," Lady Yodo said with displeasure, "we should be concentrating on rebuilding our culture, just as the Avatar commanded, not chasing after the deadliest weapon."

"Yes. But not everything from the Fire Nation is bad. Take for example their trains and steam engines," said Yumiko.

"Yes, but we have benders who can do what those machines do, only better. It goes to show such traditions will never go away. Who needs such abominable machines when you have your God-given talent?"

Yumiko stopped sewing and put her embroidery aside. "That maybe so, since I am a Waterbender and I find that things are a lot easier for me. But consider this Yodo-dono. How many of our people can say the same? My great uncle Aang-sama, Shingen-dono, Mao and his family, and my brother are the only Airbenders that I've met in my travels. Benders only make up a small portion of the population in Kanto. And I've been to the Fire Nation. In the Fire Nation, they don't need Firebenders to stoke the fires in their steam engines, or Lightningbenders to create electricity. They don't need Earthbenders to move earth, or plough and till their fields. As much as I hate to admit, since I have my pride as a Waterbender, they don't need Waterbenders to flood their fields for their rice paddies. Now they have flying balloons and flying machines to soar through the sky. So now they don't need the air bison or dragons to fly. They all have machines to do that. Here in Kanto, they even invented what they call a sewing machine to help us do embroidery, rather than do it by hand. Times are changing Yodo-dono. We must change with it. We cannot allow our pride or our traditions on bending hinder us."

"That's very insightful of you, Yumiko-chan. But does that mean that we should forsake whatever is inconvenient? What are we without our traditional values? What principles should we hold dear if we are to change?"

"I didn't mean that."

"Then what do you mean?"

"I am saying that we should not turn away from progress."

"Then what is progress?"

Yumiko sighed and stared at the floor. "I don't rightly know my lady. But the machines that I have mentioned are the drivers of our country's progress. The Fire Nation is the strongest in the world and for good reason, by trading with them and buying their machines, they have offered us help in resisting the Earth Kingdom."

"That is very true," said Lady Yodo quietly, turning to face the window she said, "the clouds look ominous. It looks like there will be a terrible storm tonight."

In the Earth Kingdom, the situation was taking a change for the worse. Despite the promises of change, peace and prosperity, the land was rife with discord and unrest. As the soldiers returned home to their towns and villages, they quickly found themselves unemployed, and the reality immediately sunk in that hard times were ahead of them. In the cities, at a casual glance the markets were busy, but with a more observant eye the patrons shoppers and merchants have downcast eyes, and worried brows. To make matters worse forces were at work that no one seemed to be able to comprehend.

"Fifty coppers for a bag of rice? Have you gone mad?" asked an elderly woman to her merchant peer. "It's normally half that price a year ago. Why are you making them more expensive?"

"I'm sorry. The prices have gone up. Instead of twenty coppers it's gone up to forty last week. I have to sell it higher just to make ends meet."

The old shopper turned and left to go to shop at another grocer only to find that the prices were more or less the same.

"You-you greedy bastard!" yelled a young man. "How is anyone going to feed their family? Your prices are extortion!"

"Hey calm down!" The son of the vendor yelled back. "I have family I have to feed too you know! I pay forty coppers for my goods, and I still have to pay for rent, and everything else! I can't afford to sell them any lower!"

"Greedy merchant!"

"Cheapskate!"

"Excuse me?" asked an older gentleman.

"Yes?" asked the vendor.

"How much are you selling rice?"

"Fifty coppers a bag."

"Price is a bit steep isn't it?"

"Price has to justify the cost. And this is my livelihood."

"So it is. Do you have anything cheaper?"

"Yes, over here." The vendor ushered the older gentleman to more bags of rice and opened them to be inspected. "Mind you though, that they're cheaper and not as good a quality as the others. And they're a lot harder to sell, if you're looking to turn around, and sell them yourself."

The older ran his hand through the grain, evidently coarse and unrefined. The boy was right, it would difficult to resell them in terms of quality alone.

"How much?"

"Forty-five coppers."

"If I buy half of your inventory, can you give me a discount? Say thirty-five per bag?"

"…Forty-one and you got yourself a deal."

"How about we meet halfway, say forty?"

The young merchant rubbed his chin, "...You got yourself a deal."

"Done." The older gentleman extended his hand to the vender and they shook on it, and then he turned to his companions who were by a cart and motioned them to load the bags onto it.

The other patron watched the bags being whisked away in front of him.

"Hey, I'll buy some of that," said the first patron hurriedly.

"That'll be forty-eight coppers per bag."

"Fort-Forty-eight?!"

"Hey, I'm running out of inventory, and the price for rice keeps going up."

"WHAT?! You have lots of rice! You greedy bastard!"

"Pretty lively today," a currency merchant said as he weighed a tray of coins with his counterweight. The young vendor and his belligerent patron were having a shouting match, as the keepers of the peace waded through the crowd to break them up.

"Everything seems to cost more. The price for a bag of rice has doubled from last week," replied the patron of the currency merchant. "Is there a famine?"

"No. All the farms are being worked, what with all of the soldiers going home. But the problems, it also means that there are more mouths to feed. The farmers and merchants can't keep up, so there's a shortage. Things were better during the war."

"But wait, isn't that a good thing that the war had ended? With the soldiers coming home and working their farms again, wouldn't that mean we can produce more food?"

"Yes, it should. In theory. But I have relatives in the neighboring villages and their having a tough time working the farms there. A few of them are going through a drought and a bad harvest. I had a relative who was killed by bandits during a raid, who wanted to grab what they could get. In fact my relatives have been raided so many times, that they packed up and moved to the city; otherwise they'd starve. But everyone else had the same idea. And with the Fire Nation's withdrawal from the conquered territories, it's only made things worse. When the soldiers left, the volunteers forces that raided the Fire Nation, are now raiding the villages, since their homes were destroyed by the Fire Nation in retaliation."

"It's kind of hard to tell that things are so bleak. The market places are lively again."

"Yes it is. But even if it was a simple matter of sending more soldiers to keep the countryside safe, it wouldn't stop inflation."

"Inflation, what's that?"

"It's a phenomena that occurs when there are significant changes, that affects everyone's buying or selling behavior. These changes then affect the prices in the economy. Theoretically, when there is a rise in demand there would be a corresponding rise in prices as goods become more scarce; thus causing prices to rise higher. Eventually, if conditions are right, there will be response from producers who would produce enough goods to keep up with demand. In a perfect world, prices would go back to normal levels, with the difference is that there is increased output. But because of the demands of fighting a world conflict, and a lot of the country's infrastructure destroyed, increased crime rates, and the difficulties of rebuilding; prices keep being driven up. Likewise there is a strong anxiety or uncertainty about the future price of goods. So people are hoarding."

"Why would uncertainty affect a price of a good, shouldn't people keep prices low until they have to sell it higher when they cost more?"

"Yes, but it's because we don't know how much the goods will be selling for tomorrow. Say for instance you paid one copper for this orange, and I sold it for three coppers. But tomorrow, the price of the orange jumps to three coppers, the same price that I was selling it for. Wouldn't it make sense to raise my prices when I am running out of inventory to make sure that if the prices rise again? Or look at what just happened just now at that vendor. He was selling rice forty five coppers, but now he has only half of the inventory than what he had started out with. If prices rise again, would he have enough money to refill his inventory? If he doesn't, then he would have to sell even higher."

"Hmmm...nowadays, I don't even how much bag of rice a sovereign can buy. It used to be ten bags. Today it's only eight. Hey, how does Kanto or the Fire Nation deal with inflation?"

"Well, they use promissory notes called 'bonds'. They're essentially loans that the issuer of the bond would promise to pay the full amount with a modest interest rate. If the government issues enough bonds, they effectively reduce the amount of money circulating in the economy, and make prices more stable."

"So how is that different from going to a moneylender?"

"Well, bonds can be bought and sold on the open market. They have whole brokerage houses dedicated to this sort of business, and there are a lot of people making a living off of it."

"Why doesn't the Earth Kingdom do that?!"

"'Cause the idea came from the Fire Nation. The stubborn fools in Ba Sing Se don't want to copy them. Except for the Air Nomads who're doing it to supplement their tax revenue."

"That's stupid. Why can't our province do that?"

"Because our provincial government is not allowed to make economic policies on their own. All of our commerce is controlled by Ba Sing Se, who have resorted to redistributing money. But it's only a band aid measure."

"Redistribution? As in redistributing wealth?"

"Redistribution in terms of circulating money. It's when Ba Sing Se asks the provinces to borrow their money, and then give it to the more needier provinces to pay for whatever goods, and services they want. But money is flying out of people's hands at a rate that it's not even funny, which indicates the the currency is losing its value. But if Ba Sing Se starts hoarding the currency to cause deflation, they would trigger a recession. And the provinces that are already in poor shape would be worse off, and may drag the rest of the Earth Kingdom down with them."

"What else does Kanto to keep their prices stable?"

"They use what they call a gold standard."

"What's a gold standard?" the patron asked restraining his eagerness. The merchant took out a crisp, twenty yuan note and held it up.

"There is a law in Kanto that says that only their government may be allowed to mint and print their country's currency. This piece of paper is one such currency that they issue, that allows people to use as money in all of their business transactions, and pay their taxes with. But the value of the notes is set by a fixed exchange rate for an ounce of gold set by their government. The value of the gold and the note is guaranteed by their treasury and can be exchanged at the banks. If the government sets the exchange rate at say, twenty yuan for an ounce of gold, then an ounce of gold is worth twenty yuan. And one yuan is worth one-twentieth of an ounce of gold. It's what they call fixing prices."

"Fixing-what?"

"Price-fixing. It's when they establish a price for a good. Say this for this orange, if the government says that farmers can sell it for three coppers. Then that is price that farmers can sell it at."

"Where did you learn all this?"

"I studied at Kanto's First National University."

"Wow. Why doesn't the Earth Kingdom do that?"

"Because the Fire Nation thought it of it first. That and the Earth Kingdom is flooded with so many currencies from Ba Sing Se, Omashu, Hakuma, individual nobles, and the Air Nomads' Council of Thirteen; so it's one big confusing mess. But it's mostly because all these ideas came from the Fire Nation, that a lot of people don't want to adopt in the Earth Kingdom."

"Except for the Air Nomads. But that's stupid that the Earth Kingdom doesn't use these ideas."

"Yeah. But those who makes the money makes the rules. And a big part of the problem is Ba Sing Se's militarism. The Ten Attendants shaped the economy, our culture, and our politics, to suit military policy. And spend less money and resources on civil policies. Now that the war is over, the industries that were used to support the war effort are now going through a slump; which is causing even more unemployment. And with inflation, it just makes running the army even more expensive."

"So having a big army would be the best thing for the Earth Kingdom right?"

"Not necessarily. If you spend more money on the army, there will be less money to spend to improve the government, or encourage more commerce. You can't have a proper army if you can't feed everyone."

Meanwhile in Ba Sing Se, inflation has also become a serious problem. Inflation has effectively made the cost of living higher than normal, in already crowded and crime ridden city. Some people strived to persevere and beat the odds. Some go through the motions at their jobs, worrying about tomorrow of whether they will have a job still. Others become desperate enough to resort to get by. What was most disturbing was that vagabonds and orphans were also becoming a common sight.

At the Council of Five's headquarter, General Fong peered at the map of the world that illustrated the geopolitical situation. The Fire Nation colonies on the west coast of the Earth Kingdom were becoming an eyesore. But these territories are surrounded by the Air Nomad countries, because of their close economic and diplomatic relationships with the Fire Nation, they have effectively become buffer zones for the colonies. More alarming for the general, is the Air Nomads also surround a few individual kingdoms and principalities that still answer the edicts from Ba Sing Se. It would require little effort for the Air Nomads to besiege them, and deny the Earth Kingdom's far flung garrisons supplies and reinforcements.

In the event of open hostilities with the standoffish Air Nomads, he would have to send more troops to reinforce the isolated local garrisons, if they are to hold out long enough for reinforcements to arrive. But that would put more strain on an already volatile situation, which would put the anti-Ba Sing Se provinces in a corner, and may force the ones sitting on the fence to choose sides. But if he does sends more troops, the army would be in a more advantageous position in the event of war. However, he would need permission from the king to mobilize the troops, who has continued to insist on reducing the army.

By reducing the army, that would mean that there would less troops available for rotation. Which means more longer periods of active deployment, that would negatively affect moral. By having more troops, the lower number of rotations they would have go through. And if anything unforeseen were to happen, the less overwhelming the situation would be for the troops and their officers. On a strategic level, this would give the Earth Kingdom more flexibility in implementing the Harmony Restoration Movement. And the Air Nomad countries would be forced to reconsider their political stance on issue. If the Earth Kingdom were to have a big enough army, they may pose a big enough threat to persuade a few countries to abandon the Independence Movement.

_No. That would not happen, thought General Fong. The Earth Kingdom would have to be prepared to march on their capitals. And dictate the peace terms in their own palaces and parliaments. Are we prepared for such an outcome?_

A dark though entered the man's mind.

_Actually, things were ironically better during the war. War had united the Earth Kingdom against a common enemy. Dampened social unrest, and political dissent was considered to be unpatriotic. It also provided a convenient excuse to take measures that would otherwise considered to be too heavy handed. And what better adversary to have now than the Air Nomad countries, and the colonies? We can easily say that is all in the name of enforcing the Harmony Restoration Movement. Yes. All I need to do is talk to the Ten Attendants to bring up the matter with the king..._

A few days later in the Earth Kingdom throne room…

"Your Majesty," bowed one of the Ten Attendants. "Your provincial governors have reported of increased banditry in the countryside. They ask for reinforcements to root out the brigands and end their lawless raids."

"But I've promised to reduce the size of the army, and make civil policy and rebuilding our top priority," Kuei frowned.

"Your Highness, it is actually be cheaper to keep the army, then it would be to discharge them with full benefits. Because we have been reducing the army, these brigands have been acting with impunity with lawless raids on defenseless villages. Not only are the people's homes being destroyed, the people will not be able to pay their taxes. Which reduces the country's treasure. With less taxes to collect, it weakens our country."

"Who are responsible for these raids?"

A few of the Ten Attendants smirked a glance at each other.

"They appear to be Air Nomads Your Majesty."

"What? What proof do you have of any of this?"

"There have been survivors who account that the men who attacked them were Air Nomads," said Li Su, "these are rogues who refuse to accept the Harmony Restoration Movement. We believe that the raids are timed so that they weaken their neighbors. So as strengthen their position as independent countries."

"They flaunt your laws and your edicts," said the large attendant, "they have the presumption to reject all of your ministers, denying them the right to enforcing our laws. The treasonous scoundrels go as far as spread even more dissent, and put thoughts of treason amongst the ignorant populace."

"Why hasn't this been reported to me sooner?" asked Kuei.

"We thought it best if we took proactive measures in keeping their malign influence in check. We have blockaded their ports, stopping ships, and seizing cargo that came from the Fire Nation-"

"The Fire Nation?! They should be buying all of their goods from the Earth Kingdom as I had planned!"

"Yes sire. But they give special preference when they trade with the Fire Nation over the Earth Kingdom. They are also inviting citizens from the Fire Nation to live and work in their countries, and encouraging them to live in the colonies. In fact, as Minister of Foreign Relations, the Air Nomads nor the colonies, have any intention of cooperating with the Harmony Restoration Movement," added the handsome attendant.

"They are not cooperating with the Harmony Movement?! What of the goods that we have shipping to the Air Nomads, haven't they been buying them?!"

"They have been accepting them. But they are imposing tariffs; which is also against your edicts of free trade in the dominion. They are also embracing Fire Nation culture by building their abominable factories, power plants, and railways. And they are importing trains from the Fire Nation, instead of from Ba Sing Se," replied the weasel faced attendant.

"But our trains are just as good as the Fire Nation's. Why haven't they buying them?"

"They don't want them. They claim that they are too expensive and inferior to the Fire Nation's. They say the ones from the Fire Nation are better because they move much faster, pull larger freights, and anyone can use them, not just Earthbenders."

"I was opposed to building those infernal contraptions from the beginning!" Interjected the eldest attendant. "If we build more trains, then the wealth of the country would flow out of the country that much faster. The slower money moves, the longer our wealth will stay in our country."

"It gets worse," Li Su continued.

"How?" asked Kuei.

"They are doing what they call, land reform."

"Land reform?"

"They are imposing higher land taxes for those who own land. The hardest hit are the big estates."

"But without the estates, their economy will collapse. Are they mad?"

"It's forcing the landlords to sell their property to the peasants. They're also imposing on the Earth People who are living amongst them."

"Why?"

"Because Kanto is a republic," said the handsome attendant, "in which the people elect and choose their leaders. And only those who own land may vote. They also allow the people the right to vote when they create laws. It's a rule of a mob."

"Peasants being allowed to have a say in government? That would lead to chaos. We need to go there and sort out their troubles for them."

"What is worse is that they are a nest of heretics," said the eldest attendant. "They are spreading heretical beliefs that reject the divine, with their so-called science. They even go as far as reject the divinity of the Avatar, and the Son of Heaven with their blasphemy. We should not only save them from themselves, but also purge their wickedness, lest they corrupt the world."

"Wait, just a moment…" objected Kuei. "I can see the force of your argument, but I will not declare war. Our people need a respite."

"You need to be ruthless Your Majesty! The time to act is now! Before it's too late! They are a cancer that is poisoning Your Dominion! Those conniving rabble rousers need to be purged of their heretical teachings to maintain the Earth Kingdom's purity! You are the Will of Heaven incarnate! The need to act is now! And you can start by burning those heretical books from Fire Nation and the nomads!"

"We shouldn't burn all of the books," objected Kuei. "Not all of their knowledge can be bad."

"No. That would be a mistake Your Majesty," the eldest attendant asserted, almost shouting, "we cannot leave any stone unturned. We must burn all of their books, and punish the blasphemers. Only then will their heresies will truly be purged. It is the Will of Heaven."

"I did not think it was important at the time," interjected the large attendant. "But I also believe it to be all an elaborate plot, hatched by the nomads to spreads lies that slanders Your Majesty, and your friends and allies, and your ministers. I also suspect that the nomads have been conspiring with the Fire Nation, as they support any province who wish to break away from the Earth Kingdom. It would not be long before the nomads will demand your abdication and dethrone you."

"Dethrone me?!" King Kuei rose to his feet and his attendants drop their knees and bowed to him. "They wouldn't dare! I am their Emperor and Lord Protector! Don't they see that I am their friend and ally, as well as their king?! And they go as far as persuade others to betray me?! After all my people had done to save their hides?!"

"They are dissidents and traitors your highness! An example must be made of them!" said one of the Attendants.

"Yes," Kuei agreed. "Starting with Kanto! Summon the Council of Five!"

"Yes sire!"

The order was passed down and the Council of Five assembled in the throne room. General Fong was the last in enter, swaggering in, relishing the moment. When his eyes met the king's, he straightened up and bowed low to him with his fellows.

"Your Majesty," the five said in unison.

"My Attendants have told me that my people are being attacked by the Air Nomads! I want you to punish their treachery! I want you to gather your armies and crush the Kanto!"

General Han looked warily to the other generals.

"Your Majesty. My spies have reported that Air Nomads have nothing to do with the raids."

"Are your own spies deceiving you General Han? Or are you certain that your spies are what they claim to e?" General Fong asserted.

"I trust these men with my life," General Han replied coolly.

"Your spies, are Air Nomads, and members of the Kazekage! They have keeping you deaf and blind this whole time!"

General Han was dumbstruck.

"It is as Your Royal Attendants have reported sire!" Fong boldly spoke, "the Air Nomads plan to destroy the Earth Kingdom one province at a time! These raids are just to have us running after shadows, until they will catch us unawares, and attack our scattered armies en masse!"

"But General Fong," interrupted one of the Attendants. "We do not enough troops to assist the local militias and keep the country protected."

"Then we will make more. I advise His Highness to make military spending the country's top priority."

"But shouldn't we make civil policy our top priority?" asked Kuei, "we should give the people a respite."

"What good is it to collect taxes from the poor, when we do not spend it on the army to protect them?"

"You are right general!" chimed in the weasel faced attendant, "your highness, I agree with General Fong! We need more men!"

"I agree with Your Majesty's Royal Attendants and General Fong," General Song said abruptly and then turned to General Han and asked, "Wouldn't you agree General Han? That we need the army more than ever to strengthen and protect our country?"

"I am uncertain. But General Fong is right. We cannot afford to make half measures. We need to place more emphasis on the army to safeguard our overland trading routes, and to protect our country."

Kuei sat silent as all eyes fell upon him, it seemed apparent to Kuei that he had made a mistake, and that it has cost countless lives.

"It all makes sense…" thought Kuei aloud with a low dangerous tone, "Kanto has been spreading treason in my dominion, and making every effort to undermine our efforts in the Harmony Restoration Movement. Those ungrateful ba******* have the gall to try to pull a fast one on me. I will make them pay for their treachery!"

"And we shall, sire. We have the army," said the handsome attendant, "we have the money. We have the divine right. And we have the righteous fury of the people. All we need to do is to remove those pompous nomad lords that are poisoning the minds of the ignorant."

"More importantly, I believe that the Avatar will support your cause Your Majesty," offered the weasel faced attendant, "he is but an ignorant child. But his heart is pure and compassionate. He will not turn away from those who are in trouble."

"And by gaining the support of the Avatar, you will have the support of the Council of the Thirteen," added the handsome attendant.

Kuei closed his eyes and thought for a few moments. When he opened them he said, "no. Not yet. If we are to go to war, I want to know for certain that we can win. I want a swift and decisive victory, one that would make them never again question their emperor."

"At the very least sire," said the large attendant who bowed low. "Please revise your policy on reducing the army. If we are to implement the Harmony Restoration Movement, we need the troops to keep order. We also need the army now, more than ever, to stop the nomads that are plaguing the people. They are a bane to your people's existence."

"Make it so," Kuei said feebly, and then thought for a moment and added, "and I wish to send a personal letter to Fire Lord Zuko, to inform Fire Lord Zuko of our intentions. We are increasing the army for peaceful purposes," Kuei rose to his feet, the Council of Five and the Ten Attendants bowed low to him until he left the room.

As everyone filed out, General Fong and General Song followed the Ten Attendants.

"Good work, convincing the king to reverse his policy. You have done a great service for the empire," said Fong to the large attendant.

"But there is still the matter of the military budget," said the weasel faced attendant.

"The increased size of the army will also have an increased budget to support it. For a price," added Li Su, the leader of the Ten Attendants.

"What?!" Fong half shouted. Song could only stare in bewilderment.

"You should be grateful that we did what you had asked. It would only be proper, that we paid for our troubles."

"How much are we talking about?"

"Five hundred sovereigns."

"FIVE HUNDRED?" Fong asked wide-eyed. Song went pale and looked like he was going to faint.

"Five hundred for a budget of ten thousand. That's a bargain," said the weasel faced attendant.

"All right fine! We'll get you your money. But it'll take me a month to get it all," said Fong submissively.

"Good, see that you do," Li Su said as the Ten Attendants left.

"If the nomad countries are giving us so many problems, why haven't we march our armies out there, and compel their obedience already?!" demanded General Fong when the Ten Attendants were out of earshot.

"Because we do not have enough troops, and because of the great distance that our armies would have travel before reaching them," replied General Song. "All of the nomad countries are on the periphery of the empire. Kanto is particularly hard to if we use a land route. The most direct route would require us to cross the great desert to get there. Which is also the most dangerous and formidable route."

"What about the railways? Haven't we commissioned to build more rails to built across the desert?"

"We have. But we have completed only one railway. It would take us six months for us to get the army into position. Not to mention they would have to cross Kanto's formidable Gunma Mountain Range."

"Six months?"

"Not to mention the trains can only be operated by Earthbenders. It would require an army of well trained crews to efficiently operate the entire length of the rail-line."

"But the trains and the tracks are all made out of stone. It should require very little effort to operate them."

"We also have to take into account of inclement weather, accidents, terrain, and human limitations. And remember those recent rail union strikes, here in Ba Sing Se? The biggest complaint from the unionists were the twelve hour work shifts. Working seven days a week without a break; people were getting killed from getting being overworked. Now imagine them working in the desert, not Ba Sing Se, where the working conditions are even worse. They would have to working all around the clock. We'll have more men dying from heat stroke than in battle. Not to mention we may have to fight off Sandbenders."

"What about the navy?"

"Destroyed or captured by the Fire Nation. Whatever scraps were left were either commandeered by local warlords, like in Sunpu or Sendai. Or they became brigands on the high seas."

"Then what about the provinces Sunpu and Sendai?"

"They have enough for coastal defenses, but nothing more. They both still have big land armies. But I doubt their lords would take any invasion into Kanto seriously."

"...Are you a defeatist General Song? Those infernal nomads are doing whatever they please, while all you do is make up excuses why we can't win!"

"You and I are like-minded in that regard. But the king has too stubborn and will find excuses to keep a smaller army. So even if we successfully conquer all of the nomad countries, we would not have enough troops to keep order. Not to mention the Fire Nation still have colonies in the rogue provinces; any military action will not go unnoticed."

"Okay then, what preparations do we have should something unforeseen were to happen? And the king has no choice but to retaliate?"

"I have some people working on that already." Song looked at Fong squarely in the eye.


	13. Zuko and the Fire Nation

In Emerald City, the capital of the Air Nomad Kingdom of Kanto, the Prime Minister was having a closed door session with his cabinet members. Ordinarily they would have an open session in which anyone may come in, take a seat and listen to everything that they talked about until the meeting is adjourned. Such transparency in the affairs of state is truly an original idea, in a world where despotism and ignorance of such matters amongst the masses are the norm.

But now, Kanto is arriving into a new age with an exotic idea called democracy. It is hoped that with government transparency - to a certain extent and within a wider system of checks and balances - the Air Nomads culture would accommodate pluralism, and more liberal ideas and political thought. When Parliament first opened its doors to the public, the room was filled with curious onlookers to see the politicians who represented them. Curiosity brought them in, the details that were discussed intrigued them, what won their hearts was the politicians' willing eagerness to talk them.

But this time was exceptional.

"Our diplomatic envoys, businessmen, and industrial observers have reported that the Fire Nation are showing a keen interest in changing their energy policy," began the Minister of Foreign Relations. "They have increased production of petroleum engines, converting their ships of war and merchant marine vessels from coal fire engines to petroleum. And their government have increased tax incentives for their oil to step up oil exploration and development, and building new oil refineries."

"These...explorations and development, could you put them in more layman terms?" asked the Prime Minister.

"Exploration in terms of searching new oil deposits that are found under the ground. These deposits are referred as oil fields. When they find an oil field, they develop it by drilling into the ground until they literally, "strike", the oil. Then they extract it and then transport to a refining facility where they process, and breakdown the crude oil into various chemicals that they use."

"The oil industry is still a relatively new industry in the Fire Nation," interjected the Minister of Labor and Industry, "as it offers an alternative energy source to coal. Oil, when refined into kerosene or petroleum, is cheaper, burns cleaner, and more convenient than coal. One just just needs to pour it into a machine, there would be no more need to hire an extra person to shovel coal into a burning stove. Nor do you need an experienced hand stoke the flames to properly and safely heat a boiler engine."

"My department and General Staff are especially excited about this new technology," added the Minister of War. "The Air Corps especially. They have chosen to build smaller and more nimble aircraft, than the bulky and slow war balloons. We are so confident about it that we have cancelled our order on the war balloons from the Fire Nation."

The Prime Minister nodded his head in acknowledgement, that would free up thousands of sovereigns that would otherwise would have been a bad investment. "Where is the Fire Nation exploring for these new oil fields?"

"They're mainly searching in their home country. But they also have interest in Kanto," said the Foreign Minister.

"Kanto? Where exactly?"

"The Adachi Plains mainly. But they have also discovered vast oil fields in the Great Desert."

"How much?"

"They believe that just one of them would enough to last them for over a hundred and fifty years."

The prime minister leaned back in his seat with a surprised look on his face. The other ministers were just as surprised, except for the War Minister.

"Thanks to the close coordination between our two departments," said the Minister of War, motioning to the foreign minister, "and in coordination with the Kazekage, our businessmen, and tradesmen, we have already have begun to move on this new technology. With the cooperation of the Ministry of Labor and Industry, and the university, we may be able to reverse engineer, and start building our own petrol engines. But our priority must be to find a way to secure the oil fields, which will become a strategic resource."

"How does the Fire Nation intend to secure the oil fields?" asked the Prime Minister.

"They will do so through their four major oil companies that operate across the world. These companies are the four giants that dominate the oil industry. Akagi Industrial Group, Soryu Oil, Kaga Oil, and Hiryu Heavy Industries," replied the Minister of Labor and Industries.

"Only four?"

"There are two others, Zuiho Enterprises and Hosho & Sons. They are being edged out by their four larger competitors. Recently they have agreed to a merger to make them into one big company. But they've become desperate and are placing their hopes in developing the Great Desert. So much so that they have hired mercenaries to protect their interests from marauding bands of Sandbenders. Since the only way for the company to start drilling for oil, they trespassed on the Sandbenders' lands."

The Prime Minister gave the War Minister and the Foreign Minister a hard look. "What is the current situation in that regard?"

"The sandbenders," the foreign minister interjected, "as well as Zuiho and Hosho want us to intervene on their behalf. The Sandbenders want the company men out, and the oil company wants us to protect their commercial interests. Either way they want the same thing. They both want the oil fields."

"So what do they want from us?"

"They want to send us troops and kill the other," the War Minister said bluntly. "Blood for oil."

"And we have to consider the Fire Nation's ambitions in the region," the Prime Minister thought aloud, "but the Great Desert is also claimed by the Earth Kingdom. If foreign troops should be...stationed there. It would inevitably lead to conflict with the Earth Kingdom."

"We already have many grievances with the Earth Kingdom, why should this be any different?" asked the War Minister impatiently.

"The so-called rhetoric from Ba Sing Se, have become more radical, even disturbing," replied the Foreign Minister. "Many of them sound like nutcases, but they have become more influential amongst the masses. Our ambassadors in Ba Sing Se are getting nowhere with their Foreign Minister. It seems as though they are stalling."

"Then by your omission the Earth Kingdom is looking for an excuse to invade us," replied the War Minister in a single breath. "The Kazekage have reported that they have doubled their military activity. They have sent an army group towards the colonies."

"Then we must tread carefully, if we start mobilizing our troops, the Earth Kingdom may see it as an act of war."

"How so?" asked the Finance Minister.

"Earth King Kuei's Chief Minister Li Su, had said that they will not tolerate a divided Earth Kingdom," replied the Prime Minister. "Given the circumstances, I believe that promoting a peaceful settlement would be the most prudent move for right now. If that fails and the fighting continues, it may later give us reason to petition ANCO to impose sanctions against Zuiho and Hosho."

"What if the oil company ask the Fire Lord to intervene on their behalf?"

"They will, but the other companies are too powerful and will block them," answered the Minister of L&I. "The Four Giants will pass up an opportunity to dispose of a business rival. Once that happens, Zuiho and Hosho will be forced to file for bankruptcy. That would allow us to quietly takeover the company without any complaints. Once we take over the company, it would give us leverage to negotiate with the Sandbenders to reach a compromise. And the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom will be powerless to stop us."

"Are there any other risks?" asked the Prime Minister.

"No. Zuiho and Hosho are engaging in a high risk strategy that has little chance of success. Even if they do succeed, they will have little to show for it, as the Four Giants will simply brush them aside when the fighting is over."

"And the Sandbenders will be glad to have us," added the Foreign Minister, "since they have no love for the Earth Kingdom, and they truly believe in our doctrine of self-determination. A doctrine that we should make as the centerpiece of our foreign policy."

The Prime Minister reflected on the new information. What they were discussing is devious and unprecedented. If their conspiracy succeeds, Kanto would have access to a vast, and hopefully, unlimited oil supply. And they will have a state-owned enterprise that would give them a great deal of latitude to seize other strategic resources. Having access to raw resources is vital for Kanto's interests.

"Very well then. Officially we shall wait and see what happens in the Great Desert. Unofficially, we shall take proactive steps to address, 'unforeseen and unusual developments,' as they come up," said the Prime Minister before getting up to end the closed door session.

In the Fire Nation.

Fire Lord Zuko was sitting at a ceremonial tea room. He decided to pick a more relaxed setting, hoping that it would give some peace of mind. No one wanted to admit, but the peace accords was slowly being torn apart, in which in Zuko's mind, was mostly done by the conniving Air Nomads. He tolerated their eagerness to trade with the Fire Nation, allowing them to invite Fire Nation citizens and companies to continue to live, work, and invest in the colonies. But what him uneasy was that the Air Nomads have been buying his country's army surplus. But nonetheless, his country benefited the most from this arrangement, without breaking any of his promises. And his foreign policies towards the Air Nomad countries - who have generously cooperated with him - have served him well in silencing some of his critics. And the recent financial crisis in the Air Nomad countries have left the Fire Nation unscathed, thanks to the timely intervention of the Central Bank of the Fire Nation. A powerful legacy from his grandfather, Azulon.

However, it does not remove the other thorny issues that Zuko has to deal with. One of which is the Peace Accords that he was once proud of. In which he now regret his overzealousness to achieving world peace. The terms of the treaty immediately became controversial in the Fire Nation, as it provoked condemnation from the nobility who support the Fire Lord. In addition, high ranking officers of the Imperial High Command resigned in protest. And ultranationalists, mostly made up of war veterans and students, have banded together and have engaged in mass demonstrations, in protest of what is now called the unfair treaty. There have also been numerous assassinations attempts on Zuko's life, which did not attract as much sympathy for him as one would have expected. Since in their minds, the peace accords were nothing short of complete, and utter humiliation to the Fire Nation.

And the worst part - Zuko had done it willing.

For Zuko's part, he had agreed that the Fire Nation pay war reparations, that are so high that it would hinder their economy for decades to come. The army was reduced from six hundred thousand strong to only a hundred thousand. The navy was to be dismantled or parceled out to the Earth Kingdom and the Water Tribes. Which also included their entire Air Corps and their prized tank battalions. Most alarming of all was Zuko's willingness to remove the colonists from their settlements in the Earth Kingdom - by force if necessary. Furthermore, the details were vague as to what will happen the Earth People, and the Air Nomad communities, when the Fire Nation pull out for good - which has caused ire from the Air Nomad countries. The Peace Accords not only defanged the Fire Nation, but it would also overburden an economy that had already ran up huge deficits from the war effort. People will be out of work and homeless. The Fire Nation economy would be set back by as much as four generations.

Yet the the nobles of the Fire Nation still believe that Zuko may be persuaded to reverse some of his policies. One of them is a man named Sun Tzu, Duke of Ember Island, who was a navy officer during the Great War and was an important political figure during Ozai's regime. Being a friend of Iroh, he understood some of the Fire Lord's uncle's decision to supplant the idealistic young man on the throne. Yet the Dragon of the West is making plans to retire, leaving the young, untested and inexperienced Fire Lord to to rule in these uncertain times. Perhaps if Sun Tzu made Zuko aware of the realities of the geopolitical situation, he may be able to persuade the young man to at least see his error in judgement.

"Your Majesty, many of the lords who openly support you, including myself, are very concerned about our country's relationship with the Earth Kingdom," said Sun Tzu.

"And what sort of concerns?" asked Zuko guardedly.

"Their primary grievance is that you are helping the Earth Kingdom in their **ethnic cleansing** of the colonies."

Zuko grimaced at the word 'ethnic cleansing', which was turning into a taboo. His face was immediately flushed with anger, "It's not ethnic cleansing! It's...it's a promise that I made with my friends!"

"A promise that would ruin your own country and betray your countrymen. Not only are you removing your loyal subjects from their homes without compensation; you are also allowing the Earth Kingdom to cut off our access to strategic resources that are vital to our economy."

"Those are lands and resources that we stole in the first place! I promised to restore the honor of the Fire Nation and that's what I intend to do!"

Sun Tzu pulled out a well-worn copy of the latest news pamphlet. The mysterious group printing them in the Fire Nation were ordered to do it out in the open now, and to everyone's surprise they complied. But not without ensuring hefty investments from wealthy businessmen. Not only was it becoming popular, it was also an outlet to help get people's message out. Now these newspaper companies are becoming more popular than ever.

"Have you read the latest headlines? About the lynch mobs in the Earth Kingdom? Ever since the start of the HRM, thugs from Ba Sing Se have been rounding people up and hanging them. Their crime; for cooperating with our government. They have a routine now, in which our army would escort the colonists out. Then the Earth Kingdom would move in and allow their gangs of thugs to carry out bloody reprisals on so-called 'collaborators.' The people that are suffering at the hands of these thugs, are people who have grown to love and respect our country and our people. Many of them are our allies who have fought alongside our men, and you're abandoning them."

"Earth King Kuei promised that they would be treated humanely."

"I'm afraid that Kuei lied," Sun Tzu offered the news pamphlet to Zuko who stared at it, which showed a caricature of mangled bodies hanging from a tree. The headlines read, "EARTH KINGDOM BARBARISM CONTINUES". The tree was so crowded that its branches were beginning to sag under the strain. "Kanto has condemned the lynchings, comparing them to the razings of the Air Temples. They've also sharply criticizing you and your regime for allowing it all to happen."

"WHO CARES WHAT THEY THINK?!" Zuko exploded. "I have my promise and my honor to keep! It's not like any of our people get hurt did they?"

"No. But I'm afraid that what is happening is very hard to ignore. Not when the whole world is watching."

Zuko's face darkened. "Well Kanto can go to hell," he said in a low voice.

Sun Tzu was visibly unfazed. "You may have that attitude now, but it is very difficult to ignore them now these days-"

"And why is that?"

"Kanto is a powerful member of the new Air Nomad Co-Prosperity Movement. It's a trade union that is exclusive for the Air Nomad countries, and with the Earth Kingdom continuing to expand their borders, ANCO is quickly gaining new members and influence. Especially now that the Water Tribes have joined their union."

Zuko's eyes went wide. "Both of them, both the Northern Water Tribe and the Southern Water Tribe?"

"Yes." The news hit Zuko like it had hit in the gut. The Air Nomads and the Water Tribes standing together, hand in hand. Not only does ANCO grows stronger as a trading bloc, but now they have a powerful voice by including two major powers.

"Even as we speak, they are sending diplomatic envoys to other countries to negotiate treaties with them. Especially those that are controlled by the Council of Thirteen, and Omashu," explained Sun Tzu.

"ANCO is not just a collection of a few backwater countries and rebellious colonies. Now they are a legitimate and potent political force in the international stage. Their delegations are even negotiating a secret military alliance."

Zuko sighed with resignation. "Is there any chance that they may change their minds?"

"No, I don't see that happening. For one ANCO promotes self-determination in the colonies, the protection of individual rights and the formation of democratic institutions. As such they are staunchly opposed to authoritarian or autocratic rule like they have in the Earth Kingdom. But I believe that they are still willing to work with us given our attitude in free trade."

"So what's their attitude towards us?"

"They see as us as partners in trade, since the colonies have become very important to their economies. Ever since your efforts to reconcile with them, it has become politically possible to negotiate secret treaties with some of the members. Kanto being one of them."

"Should we?"

"It would be a prudent decision, since you have significantly reduced the army, the navy, and the air corps."

"A measure that would bring peace and help reduce our debts," Zuko said pointedly.

"It is a measure that is wise in the long run. But it does little to defend the interests of our country. Therefore, we would have to rely more on the strength and sincerity of our allies."

"But the Air Nomads are sworn enemies of the Earth Kingdom, being allies with them would invite war."

"Then you should not have promised to reduce our navy or the air corps, which has greatly limited our offensive capabilities."

"Offensive capabilities?! Our military should only exist defend our country!"

"Defending our overseas interests is the same as defending our country. What happens over in the colonies matters over here. By allowing the Earth Kingdom to empty the colonies and have their way, your decision has caused the deaths of tens of thousands of people. The majority of which were Air Nomads who were displaced by the fighting and lived and worked in the colonies. Now the Air Nomads are blaming their deaths on the Fire Nation, all of which has damaged our international prestige and credibility. Not to mention the HRM has allowed the Earth Kingdom to do even more damage indirectly by threatening our economy."

"The economy, it's always about the money," scoffed Zuko.

"Economics certainly do have a part in it. A major reason why your forefathers established the colonies in the first place, was to secure strategic resources for our island nation."

"By enslaving people?"

"By working with local businessmen, partnering with local leaders, and hiring local help, we were able to encourage greater economic development, both here in the Fire Nation and in the colonies," Sun Tzu said patiently. "The colonies have become very important to the Fire Nation, since they offer the raw materials that we need to keep our economy going. Without those raw materials, a lot of businesses are going to under and a lot more unemployed, hungry, and angry people are going to blame you for their troubles. The Earth Kingdom wants the colonies to undermine us. And they want the colonies for themselves."

"I don't want to hear anymore of this. I'm already late for my next meeting. I have already made my decision and I will continue to support the HRM that I created with my friends," Zuko retreated from the room. Sun Tzu closed his eyes in resignation.

"That went well," said a voice from a corner in the room after a few moments after Zuko left the room.

"No it did not," Sun Tzu said motionless.

"Kanto is still willing to work with the Fire Lord. His partnership with the trade union would be very appreciated," said the voice to quickly move things along.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend, huh?"

"We are not your enemy."

Sun Tzu looked up towards the ceiling. "Come down from here then, if what you say is true," he said. There was long awkward pause, which made him a wary, then a black figure in the dark corner of the room dropped silently to the floor, and came out from the shadows. The light revealing a Kazekage in his discreet black uniform and white mask - the sight of which sent shivers up his spine but he did not show it. "Take off that mask," he said gruffly. The person obeyed revealing his identity.

"I am Mao, member of the Kazekage," Mao introduced himself, doing a small bow with the ridge of his right palm over his heart.

Sun Tzu made a small laugh. "Ha, ha, ha. Oh, yes I've heard you! The young star-crossed young lord who tried to rescue the Fire Princess from her evil brother! Oh, I mean no offense. But to see you here in the flesh only confirm the rumours."

"The rumours are quite real."

"Let me caution you that to spirit her out of the Fire Nation, will be abduction. And it may be seen as an act of war by her brother, the Fire Lord."

"I'm sure that you'd put in a good word for me."

"It'll take a lot more than your little schemes to smooth things out."

"And yet, he must face the reality of the world situation. Relations between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom have only marginally cooled, and are more or less in a midst of a cold war. The Fire Lord needs to maintain close relationships with ANCO."

"What about the Avatar?"

"The Avatar's power and influence is only as real as Ba Sing Se would allow. Without Ba Sing Se, the Avatar can only sway the Council of Thirteen and those faithful to him. Which is a small circle."

"But if you were to somehow convince him to join your side, he will be a very powerful ally. After all, he is - what do you call him?"

"The Avatar is the Air Nomads' Supreme Spiritual and Temporal Leader. A sort of god-king in layman terms. But the real power in the ANCO countries are now in the hands of the nationalists-"

"Like yourself."

"Yes, the people who are like-minded who love their country. As such the legal and political authority are no longer in the hands of the Thirteen. No one wants to openly admit it, but the Avatar is a living relic of the past. To reinstall him back into power, would only be a continuation of the past that led the world to ruin. What we are afraid of in Kanto, is the abolishment of parliament, and the abolishment of our legal system that have greatly kept our countries stable. Wasn't that one of the main reasons why Sozin dissolved the Avatar Roku's Order in the Fire Nation?"

Sun Tzu nodded in acknowledgement. "The Order of the Avatar started out as an order of humanitarians, offering caregiving to widows and orphans, and then to the lame, the sick, and the untouchables. After a while they also opened hospitals and temples. Then they opened libraries and schools. Their group became very influential. Roku especially became very powerful. One only needed his favor to garner popular support for themselves. There were people who grew to love Roku so much that they wanted him to become Fire Lord, and for Sozin to abdicate."

"So the Order of the Avatar was a system within a system in the Fire Nation? Sounds very similar to how the Council of Thirteen came to power," replied Mao. "Only they also formed paramilitary groups. They were especially powerful in that they were ingrained into every aspect of our culture. It became customary for a family to send at least one of their children to join a monastery. And it was not unheard of for a destitute family to give up their children to the monks. Everyone back then were expected to observe daily prayer and attend the monthly festivals. And whenever there was a revolt during the old empire, the uprising were typically led by the monks."

There was a long pause as the two let the information set in. It was clear for both man and youth, that the current world situation is, in a way, a logical extension of this age old conflict. They talk some more on various topics. Mao was impressed by Sun Tzu's intellect that showed up despite the old man's attempts to downplay it. Mao did this, not only to read and measure Sun Tzu, but also to build a working relationship with him, which will be very important later on. Eventually Sun Tzu excused himself and they parted ways.

Zuko was now in the throne room. The fire pits have yet to be removed but he had decided to keep them there since they are handy for cold nights. He found it a little ironic, that he likes the idea of keeping a decor that had terrified him as a child. The his chief minister sat off to the side of the room, observing at a distance as the Minister of Finance gave his report to the Fire Lord. But the minister did not say anything and began to make furtive glances to the chief minister and Zuko.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" asked Zuko impatiently.

"I beg your pardon sire," the minister bowed low, "I am a humble man with no title or lands. I had thought it would have been impertinent of me to speak before my lord."

Zuko closed his eyes and furrowed his brow. He forgot that it was the cultural norm for people from humble backgrounds to not speak unless spoken to. Very much like children had to behave towards their elders. As Fire Lord, everyone had to observe this when he was in their presence. How he wished to be an exiled prince once more and people were much less formal.

"Please give your report," Zuko rubbed his forehead feeling a headache coming onto him.

"Sire," the minister said without straightening himself, as he unrolled a scroll. "To begin, the mandates that you have proposed may be enough to pay off all of our sovereign debt in ninety years-"

Zuko shot the minister a surprised look that prompted the speaker to stop. "Did I just hear you right? That it will take ninety years? Is it just for the war debt?"

"No, sire," the minister immediately. "It will take ninety years to pay off all of the debt, including the war reparations that you had promised. This includes the removal of the colonies and with the current tax code. Assuming that economic conditions remain the same in the homeland. But with the new arrivals from the colonies now living in the homeland, we may expect higher unemployment, and a more volatile conditions in the gold market. The worst scenario is that it would take over a hundred years."

"A HUNDRED YEARS?! How can we lessen the time it would take?"

"Raising taxes, implement land reform, take the Fire Nation off of the gold standard and allow our currency to float, decrease interest rates and create incentives for banks to lend, make it easier for home builders and homeowners to borrow money, and allow for businesses to have laxer government regulations, to name a few."

"Wait, what about our country's gold reserves? We have the largest reserves in the world. We can easily pay it off with that."

The minister began to shake his head but stopped himself and instead bowed lower as he said, "under your father's, and grandfather, they had to sell much of it to pay for the war effort. If we use what is left to pay the debt, our country would go bankrupt. The gold will not even pay a third of what our country owes."

"How big is our sovereign debt?"

The minister got onto his hands and knees, "Fifteen and a third million sovereigns. Or 15.3 million." It was truly an astronomical amount in their world. Zuko was stunned, felt a pang in his stomach, and felt dizzy.

_Over Fifteen Million Sovereigns?_ the thought echoed in Zuko's mind. _What have I gotten myself into?_

"If we were to sell all of the gold in the Fire Nation, our currency will become worthless given that their value is tied to gold," the minister bowed his head, since by now he was effectively criticizing his king. "Any changes to the quantity of gold, would immediately cause a corresponding change in the value of the paper money that is printed. The less gold we have in our vaults, the less valuable it becomes. If we sold our gold too fast, it would cause a panic; for those who are hoarding gold will sell theirs as well, causing a recession. By removing our currency off of the gold standard, it allow the central bank to be more flexible in its monetary control."

"But the gold standard is what has made our currency valuable. Without it, it would be nothing but paper."

"Why do you think that ANCO is trying so hard in getting more members? It's to build confidence in their economy to attract foreign investment. The Gold Standard does not protect itself from speculative attacks, from people who hoard gold to artificially increase the price of gold , and then sell it all when the prices are higher than average. Nor does it prevent run on banks, irresponsible lending or borrowing. By having more members, ANCO would be stronger as a whole in weathering a financial crisis, since they would have more members to lend and borrow money from. And given that ANCO is tying their currency to the Gold Standard as well, what happens to their currency would have a direct effect on our currency as well, given that both currencies are tied to the price of gold."

"Well, what do you mean?"

"Well right now, their exchange rate is twenty five yuan per ounce of gold. Our exchange rate is five sovereigns per ounce. Which made one sovereign worth five yuan. But say, the value of gold in ANCO has plunged to fifty yuan per ounce. This makes one sovereign worth ten yuan. This makes our exports to ANCO more expensive, than they were before the change in prices."

"I still don't see what's the problem," said Zuko obstinately.

"Well, the only way for our country to get of our huge debt is by exporting. Since our exports become more expensive by the different exchange rates. We would be importing more than we would export," the Finance Minister said patiently.

"Then we'll just change our prices to be worth less than the yuan."

"Then it would become what is a called A Race to the Bottom-"

"I still don't get what you mean. Gold is still money. The paper currency that we're using is simply a representation of it, that we use to make it easier for everyone to use."

The Finance Minister looked up with an expression that was unreadable. "As I was saying Your Majesty. The Gold Standard is a Monetary Policy that solely determines the value of our money, but it also affects the foreign exchange rate. The Gold Standard has benefited the Fire Nation given that all of the other countries were poor. But in the past, with the subjugation of the colonies, there was more gold that made the price of gold drop. So when there is unexpected influx or shortage of gold, the price of gold would constantly fluctuate. So the Central Bank never had any real control over the amount of gold produced, and would constantly buy or sell gold to manipulate prices. Or change its interest rates that it charges to sell its loans."

"Okay fine. But what do you mean by a race to the bottom?"

"A Race to the Bottom is a situation in which competing currency are whittled down to nothing. In the case of the Gold Standard, we would somehow make gold even more valuable than it should be, to justify the printing of more money. To avoid this, we need the colonies."

"Why?!"

"The colonies have always been a dumping ground of our excess goods that we have been able to consume in the homeland. Much of our national achievements had been possible had it not been for the colonies. The Earth Kingdom, or should I say Ba Sing Se, is planning to do more or the less the same thing by acquiring the colonies."

Zuko rubbed his forehead starting to feel the strain, "If we were to keep the colonies, how long would it take then?" he asked faintly.

The Finance Minister was surprised by this question. And by chance he had actually had his subordinates make this calculation before this meeting. "It would take us sixty years," he said.

_Sixty years, sound a lot better than over a hundred,_ thought Zuko.

Zuko then had another meeting, this time with the Ministry of War. His father and predecessor, Ozai, had transformed the Fire Nation's military; from a collection of private armies of various lords, into a national institution for the whole country. This institution trained the Fire Nation's best and the brightest, to lead the best equipped, well paid, and best trained professional army in the world. Even though the Earth Kingdom may have be able to field the largest army in the world, the Fire Nation were the most organized, best managed, and the most formidable fighting force in the world.

In practice, the Fire Nation Imperial High Command were made up of high ranking officers throughout the military. The Army, the Navy, and most recently, the Air Corps (once an extension of the Army, now reorganized to be a separate branch of the military). Each man and woman in the Imperial High Command are traditionally from the high nobility of the Fire Nation. Aristocrats who started in the military institutions and military academies, promoted through the ranks through bitter experience, and no small measure of luck. Today, they were to brief their new Fire Lord on the world security situation, or otherwise the challenges that the Fire Nation faces.

As Zuko entered the room, everyone stood up and bowed to him as he entered. His Chief Minister, a tall but frail man promptly took his perch at the side of the room. Zuko sat down at the head of the table that was level with everyone else's. Unlike his father, Zuko did not want to be overbearing. When everyone was seated, General How offered Zuko with both hands, a thick volume of paper bound by twine, bowing his head as he did so. Zuko accepted it and opened it in front of him.

The first page was about the HRM. The one and only topic that seemed to dominate the conversation now these days; even though it was a promise to achieve meaning change, and lasting peace, the business of it was beginning to wear on him. The first topic was the role of the navy, now that the war was over, the colonies were to emptied, and Zuko's decision to downsize the military; the navy was to be the first to be put on the chopping block. The first page introduction read,

_"From time immemorial, the purpose of the navy has been to influence, and sometimes decide, issues on land. This was so with the Water Tribes of antiquity; the First Air Nomad Empire, whose armada tried and failed to conquer the Fatherland; and, most eminently, in our conquest of Ba Sing Se. The sea has always given man inexpensive transport and ease of communication over long distances. It has also provided concealment, because being over the horizon meant being out of sight and effectively out of reach. The sea has supplied mobility, capability, and support throughout history, and those failing in the sea-power test - notably the Earth Kingdom and the Air Nomads - also failed in the longevity one."_

_- Fire Lord Ozai_

Zuko read the quote that his father had made after he was told of the conquest of Ba Sing Se. The navy that made it possible in his father's and his forefathers' mad quest to conquer the world.

"Why did you choose to quote my father?" asked Zuko, though the question was not directed at anyone, but his voice betrayed his disapproval.

"Your lord father, firmly believed in the navy that would bring about final victory in the Great War. And he was right. He would have united the entire world, had he not been defeated by the Avatar," replied a silver haired Lord of the Navy.

Zuko recognized him as the father of Admiral Zhao. Zhao was defeated by the Avatar during the Siege of the North Pole. Zuko had seen Zhao being spirited away by the Ocean Spirit, after he had tried to destroy the moon. Today was truly full of ironies. Zuko tried to come up with an answer, any answer, so long as he could reply; he felt that he had to.

"My father was a monster," said Zuko flatly. But immediately regretted his remark as an awkward pause filled the room, and then quickly added, "He wanted to destroy the world and recreate it in his own twisted image."

"Your lord father, was a man of many faults. But nonetheless, he was a navy man, it is no accident that the Fire Nation's is the single greatest naval power. Our country's destiny is tied to the sea. Most of all of our homes are built within fifteen miles from the sea. To scrap the navy, would be the single greatest blunder, in our nation's history," the Lord of the Navy said slowly to emphasize his point.

"Our country was once known as the land of peace. And now that the war is over, we no longer have the means to support such a large navy. Our size of our military is disproportionate to our country's civilian population, and our military spending accounts for over a third of our total government spending," countered Zuko.

"Sire, our relationship with the Earth Kingdom is lukewarm at best," General How defended. "If their recent activity in the colonies are any indication-"

"The war is over. I will not hear anymore of these alarmist notions of a non-existent threat," Zuko shot back.

A few of generals and admirals at the far end of the long table, tried their best not to roll their eyes.

"The threats that our country faces, are more subtle. There is also the issue of our access to strategic resources," continued General How.

"What about them?" Zuko said with an exasperated sigh.

"It's mainly about the coal deposits. The Earth Kingdom has been systematically seizing coal companies that have been shipping coal to the Fire Nation. This has forced us to look for other lands to replace our supplies. And reduce our dependency on coal by switching to oil."

"Which is why I want to reduce the military, since we will longer have the resources to support such a large military. So we don't need as much coal or oil."

"Yes, but our country will not produce enough to keep both fuel the economy and our military. Even with the proposed reduction levels."

Zuko furrowed his brow. "Can we import them from the Earth Kingdom?"

"Like I said. The Earth Kingdom is closing down all of the coal mines," General How said quickly.

"Which has forced us to seek an alternative to coal. We have known for years about the potential of crude oil. But it's only now that the oil companies have vastly improved on their production that it is now a viable source of energy," added the Lord of the Navy. "But it's not only coal or oil that we have to worry about. Food production has fallen in the Fire Nation in recent years, forcing us to import more food from the colonies. We also have to secure new sources of other raw materials, such as tungsten, metal ores, timber-"

"Yes, yes, I've had an earful from Sun Tzu already," Zuko frowned and waved dismissively, he clearly no longer wanted to be there.

"Your Majesty spoke with His Grace?" asked the Lord of the Navy inquiringly.

"Yes," said Zuko unsure what will come next.

"And what His Grace tell His Majesty?"

"He basically told me what you and the Finance Minister had told me and more. But as I have said to Sun Tzu. I will not go back on my word with the Avatar and Earth King Kuei. I will not turn my promise to my friends in the Earth Kingdom into a lie. And I will not allow the Fire Nation to go to war, unless it is absolutely necessary," said Zuko definitely to the officers, most of whom were now staring at the table in front of them.

_By the time that happens it may too late,_ muttered the Lord of the Navy as shuffled through his papers.

"What was that?" Zuko half shouted.

"I'm debating with myself, if we should give the Earth Kingdom our new warships, or the old rusty ones. But since you've decreed that are to be gifts to your new friends. I was afraid of offending them," defiantly replied the Lord of the Navy.

Zuko glared at the old man.

Meanwhile Nagayasu sat in the waiting room of the Fire Nation Imperial Palace. He has been waiting there for an hour accepting strong liquor and dim sum from his hostess. To help pass the time he started a casual conversation and quickly started flirting with her. Turned out the old man was a notorious for his love of woman and liqour.

"Sir really knows how to treat a woman," said the hostess holding up her hand with a diamond ring gracing her finger.

"A beauty of the Fire Nation such as yourself deserves beautiful things."

"Ah, beauty is only skin deep. To be truly beautiful, one must be beautiful on the inside."

"Then you're gorgeous," Nagayasu leaned closer to his hostess, being literally very forward with her.

"Good sir," whispered the hostess her breath brushing his cheek, her face flushed. Just when they were getting closer, they heard footsteps approaching and they quickly separated. The door opened revealing a gaunt faced Fire Lord.

"Ah, Fire Lord Zuko," bowed Nagayasu, "her ladyship had finished describing Ember Island to me. I am now quite eager to visit one day soon. You are truly blessed with a fair and beautiful country." Nagayasu smiled at the hostess who smiled back.

"Thank you Nagayasu-sensei. I hope that you enjoy your stay," said Zuko. Nagayasu was surprised, but did not show it as he was not expecting someone from the Fire Nation to refer to him in an honorific. Sensei as an honorific is the appropriate term when one refers to a teacher, an instructor, doctor, or civil servant. Only the Air Nomads use honorifics to address each other. For an outsider, even a Fire Lord, to address an Air Nomad in an honorific is rather awkward.

"If you will please excuse us," said Zuko politely to the hostess, who smiled and bowed before leaving. "I hope that you have not been waiting long for me. My last appointment took longer than I had thought."

"The wait was not long. Though it gave me some time to gather my thoughts. My government wishes for me to express concerns about the ships that you intend to send to the Earth Kingdom, which is not a part of the Peace Accords that you signed. Why are giving your rival one of your country's most valuable treasures?"

Zuko was taken aback, Nagayasu is Kanto's best diplomat, but he does not pull any punches. It was a very difficult subject for him, which is why he was forced to make Nagayasu wait for so long.

"I have talked about this to the Imperial High Command. The Earth Kingdom has problems with piracy that my country was largely to blame. I feel that it is my responsibility to make peace with the Earth Kingdom by helping them address their security problems."

"That is very generous," said Nagayasu but he did not mean it. "You are right to support the Earth Kingdom now in their time of need. A strong and rational Earth Kingdom is more preferable than allowing it to fall to ruin, and destabilize the continent. And we cannot allow their problems spread throughout the whole world."

"I am glad that you see things my way," said Zuko with relief.

"But, Kanto is facing similar problems, and you have allowed the Earth Kingdom to block our arms deals with your ship wrights, and gun merchants-"

"My country is no longer in the business of exporting weapons to spread violence," Zuko said abruptly, the strain could be heard in his voice.

"Yet you are perfectly at ease with giving away your warships to the Earth Kingdom; who would have no qualms in using them in their ambitions in the colonies and beyond."

"I will restore the honor of my country by making it a land of peace. It will be a shining example to the world."

"But will it be an example of peace, or an example of indifference to the Earth Kingdom's continuing barbarity in the colonies?"

Zuko felt as though he had been struck in the heart.

"Those arms deals are important for Kanto because we need to import arms, and military equipment to defend ourselves. We may have a stable, strong, and responsible central government; a burgeoning and stable economy, and we are a member of ANCO. But all that is meaningless if we do not have weapons to defend ourselves, weapons that you are withholding. If the Earth Kingdom comes knocking on our doors and overtake us and ANCO, where will you export to?"

Zuko paused, trying to find an answer. "Is your country willing to allow the colonies to remain in your country? Will you cooperate with the HRM?" he said slowly.

"...No, of course not. We have no intention, nor any desire of conducting ethnic cleansing in the colonies."

"Very well then. I shall allow the arms shipments to go through. Provided that you will take measures to protect the colonists."

"It will be done. In fact I am glad that you have brought up the subject, in that my government has also instructed me to deliver a proposal - in respect to our two countries' informal trade arrangements." Nagayasu took out a briefcase and offered a scroll.

A man servant who was there with, walked over and kneeled on one knee, taking the scroll with both hands, bowing his head. He then kneeled before Zuko and then offered the scroll to him with both hands.

"My government proposes that the colonies will retain semi-autonomous rule for fifty years, provided that they abide to our trade agreements with them," said Nagayasu.

"Which are?"

"They are to become special economic zones. Any trade to and from the Fire Nation and the colonies will not be taxed by Kanto, but any goods entering Kanto will be taxed. And also it is my government's wish to give some special consideration to the Fire Nation in terms of financial trade."

Zuko frowned. It was as Sun Tzu had said, but Nagayasu's admission had confirmed it, every colony has been courted with the idea of joining ANCO. His lords and his spies reported that they may join the trade union. And by accepting semi-autonomous rule, the colonies would effectively break away from the homeland. But the idea of financial trade is intriguing, which Zuko's personal aides had told him briefly, it was a radical new idea that no one had even dreamed of before.

"What sort of special considerations that your government have in mind?"

"We wish to form an international banking system with the Fire Nation."

Zuko was speechless.

After a long, trying day at work, a mentally ragged Zuko climbed into his palanquin. At first he had not wanted to use it, since it made him feel too pampered, too detached, and elitist. But now he welcomed it, since it would separated him from anyone else who wanted to talk to him. All he did all day was talk and it was very tiring since he was continuously bombarded with affairs of state that was making his head spin. Now he just wanted to relax and not be bothered. Above all, he wanted to be alone with his sweetheart, Mai.

"So how is my handsome Fire Lord?" asked Mai cheerfully as she greeted him at the door. Zuko did not reply as he tried to find an answer to her question. "Zuko?"

"Hmm? Oh, fine," said Zuko simply without looking, thinking that a short answer would suffice. Seeing her blank expression that he found unreadable, he took her soft but firm hand and placed it under his, cradling it. "Come on, let's go inside. I want to relax for the rest of evening," he said leading her inside.

At dinner, Zuko sat in silence as he ate. But he did not have much of an appetite, as he was nursing a headache as Mai talked about her day, and her worries about managing the household. A traditional role that women are responsible for. Especially so, since it would show that she is a suitable wife of the Fire Lord. What kind of wife would she be if she did not know how to run a household?

"I had trouble deciding a color for the guest room. I couldn't decide between red or white. I thought that we should stick with red, our national colors. To give our guests our strong passion for our country. But white is a neutral, since we may be accepting visitors from overseas. Especially the Gaang. But I couldn't decide, so I called for an interior designer. And you know what he said?"

"What?"

"He said that we should use yellow," Mai scoffed. "Yellow is a horrid color, don't you agree?"

Zuko glared Mai. "I could care less what color the room should be. Just pick a color and have it painted."

Mai grimaced, Zuko was clearly in a foul mood. But she still wanted his input, the palace is his house after all.

"So what color would you like?" she asked gently.

"Red! White! Yellow! I don't care! Just pick one!" Zuko roared his temper causing the candles in the room to burn more intensely until they burnt out.

"What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! Do you need me to do everything?!"

"Don't you use that tone with me, I'm not some servant girl to serve your every whim. I'm trying to keep the palace presentable. Your palace I should say."

"That's right this is my palace and I'm the Fire Lord! And I've had it up to here with everyone today with everyone talking my ear off! And I'm ordering you to give me some peace and quiet!"

"You can't order me around," Mai angrily rose to her feet. Zuko rose to his.

"I told you that I wanted to relax, not listen to your complaining."

"I was not complaining!"

"Yes you were!"

Mai had enough, with an exasperated gesture she withdrew. Leaving Zuko to sulk by himself.

_I'm such an idiot,_ Zuko thought to himself pushing his tray of obento away from himself and walked briskly to Mai's bed chambers. He had her room renovated just for her when she moved in. He had the most well known interior designers come and renovate it however she wanted it. From top to bottom, from the outside balcony, right down to the door trim, this was her room that he was going to.

"Mai?" He spoke softly through the door, as he timidly knocked on it. "Mai, may I come in?"

Not waiting for an answer he opened the door to see Mai's sleeping form on her bed, facing towards the open balcony. Zuko crept into her bed resting his head beside hers. She rolled over to face him, fully awake her face showed signs of tear stains.

"I'm sorry my love," Zuko whispered. "It's just that- today was very hard for me. I didn't mean to take it out on you."

"Jerk."

"I was tired. I was frustrated. I shouldn't have snapped at you."

"Even if you're tired and angry; you shouldn't have shouted at me. I'm trying to do the best I can. I'm not exactly used to doing traditional roles."

"Will you forgive me?" Zuko caressed Mai's cheek.

"...All right. Just don't do it again."

Zuko leaned closer to kiss Mai, but she jerked her head back, placing a hand on his lips. Her soft touch on his skin was electrifying. He took her hand and began kissing it, taking whatever was given.

"But," smirked Mai as she withdrew her hand, "Just be sure that you'll learn your lesson. You'll be sleeping on the couch tonight."

"What?" whined Zuko.

"You heard me. I'm refusing you tonight. Go on, march."

"Didn't you say that you've forgiven me?"

"Oh, don't give that. Yes, I do forgive this time. But first you'll need to learn your lesson."

Zuko groaned. It was going to be a long night.

**Edited by Avatar Amaya**


	14. Enter the Dragon

Zuko came up to the front door of the sanatorium where his sister was kept. A pair Kiyoshi warriors who were standing guard at the front door bowed to him as he approached. He knew both of them from visiting his sister once a week. Not that he was afraid of his sister, but because of what Mao had demonstrated when he made that unexpected, and unwanted visit. He could have easily abducted her, and spirited his sister away to some remote corner of the world. But no. Mao just waltzed in, and in a few hours did more for her than Zuko had done in his whole lifetime.

_If you ever cared about your little sister once in your life, now's the time to show it!_ Mao shouted at him when he and his uncle confronted him.

Mao infuriated Zuko.

But more than anything, Zuko wanted answers. Answers as to where his mother had gone. His mother. Who vanished so many years ago. One of the first things that he had done when he was made Fire Lord, was to have his people search for her. But no one knew where she had gone and the trail had gone cold. Eventually he asked for the aid of June who could track anyone in the world; but even that led to a dead end. He kept asking his father, but he kept quiet about it. The only other person who could possibly know about her whereabouts is in this sanatorium. Who had eavesdropped on his parents' secret rendezvous when she was a small child, barely a year and a half younger than him.

During Zuko's questioning with Azula, her so-called artist persona would feign her innocence, and claim that she did not know anything. But this only invoked his rage because he knew she was lying, and this act of having a mental disorder, is nothing but an elaborate ruse. A sick and stupid mind game to confound and confuse him. What made it harder was that she would cry and not fight back. Even as he threw things at her, throw fireballs, or curse at her, she would cower in the corner. But it was when she is cornered that her true colors would come out.

When cornered she would start throwing things back at him, yell, and scream at him as hard she could. But she would never use her Firebending, but that was made her even more cunning, since it only confirmed her story of having a mental disorder. That bird-brained doctor, Akihiro, even went as far as calling her true personality, her 'gamer personality', which has been coming out more frequently during his visits. Akihiro told him that it was a defensive mechanism of sorts when she was dealing with him. He knew that it was all a trick, and that she was running out of ideas. Zuko mentally shook himself out of his reverie, when noticed that Suki was not there to greet him at the door as usual.

"Where is Suki, Akane?" he asked.

"She's with Akihiro."

"I see," replied Zuko. It made sense for Suki to keep tabs on her prisoner. "How is Azula?"

"Your sister is steadily improving," Akane replied quickly. "It has been becoming difficult to tell which personality is which anymore. It may be a positive sign that her personalities are merging together."

"You actually believe that my sister is actually sick?"

"I…I don't know. You will have to ask Akihiro about that."

"Is that so?" Zuko studied the ground.

"Will you…What will you do when Azula is cured?"

"…I haven't thought about it yet. It depends if she is the still the same person as she was before."

"If I am be so candid," said the other Kiyoshi warrior, Kanna. "Akihiro suggests that Azula may not be the same person as she was once."

"Oh? Why's that?"

"It's very likely that she may become a completely person."

"Really?" Zuko asked skeptically, drawing a mental image of Azula when they last fought in an Agni Kai.

"Maybe in the best possible way," Akane quickly added but the damage had already been done.

"No. I don't think that she will…" Zuko trailed off as he walked inside.

Akihiro opened up the sliding window frame to allow him to look into Azula's room. His patient had made steady improvement since Takashi, or Mao's fateful visit. He begrudgingly accepted that Mao was a positive influence on her, unlike her brother who only yells and screams at her. But nonetheless, Mao has proven to a be a potentially dangerous person, when he revealed that he knew of his affiliation to the Order of the White Lotus. He could very well manipulate Azula's personalities for his own ends. This he cannot allow and must keep her away from him at all costs. Her heart lightened, when he saw that Azula was sitting on the gamer persona's side of the room, painting figurines at the table.

_Have they been exchanging skills?_ thought Akihiro. He gently closed the sliding window, opened the door and walked in. Azula looked up.

"Hey Akihiro," Azula said simply. "I thought that we don't have a session today."

"We don't. I just wanted to check up on you. So what're you doing?"

"Oh, my other self asked me to make chess pieces for her. She wants some Water Tribe and Air Nomads. She got tired of the Earth Kingdom." Azula pointed to the box full of chess pieces that personified the Earth Kingdom. They were badly scratched and nicked. While the Fire Nation chess pieces were in almost pristine condition, having been given a new coat of paint.

"Have you been getting along with your other self? Have you been getting into fights lately?"

"No. We always look out for each other. When can we see Takashi?"

Akihiro was surprised. Her question could very well suggest that she has some attachment to the boy. He mentally struggled with himself to find an acceptable answer to her question. He did not want to be at odds with her. That would danger their relationship as doctor and patient, in which trust is paramount. But he did not want to lie to her. But first of all, the person that she wanted to see was not named Takashi, but Mao. He does not know what would happen if he revealed the truth to her, that Mao had lied to her, while her own brother treats her harshly. It would pushing her back into a corner.

"Takashi can't see you anymore."

"Why not?" Azula asked, her face was now filled with worry. She looked like a child being told that she would not see one of her best friends for a long time.

"Because your brother would not allow it," Akihiro replied, settled for telling half of the truth.

Azula reaction was immediate as she dropped her paintbrush.

"Why? Why is Zuzu so mean to me?" Her eyes started to tear up. She threw the chess piece to the ground and cupped her face in her hands.

"I'm sorry," Akihiro said as he got up and placed a comforting hand hand on her shaking shoulder. "I'll tell your brother that he can't visit you for sometime." Azula managed to nod.

As he left the room he was greeted by Fuyumi and Suki.

"We heard everything," said Fuyumi. "I think it would be best if Zuko stopped seeing his sister for a while. It seems unhealthy for her. Every time she seems to make progress, he comes in and-"

"Yes. I agree with you. For now, I think it would be best to cancel the next session, until she recovers."

Fuyumi nodded in acknowledgement. But almost right on queue, Zuko was walking towards them in his full Fire Lord regalia. He longer bothered to change into ordinary clothes.

"Zuko," said Akihiro as he turned to him. "I'm afraid that your sister cannot see you today."

"What? Why?"

"She is making significant progress and I wish to make sure that she maintains that progress. If she sees you so frequently...I am uncertain what may happen."

"I'm her brother!"

"But your, treatment of her, is deconstructive," offered Suki. "If we at least give her a chance-"

"A chance to do what? Hurt more people? Don't you remember what she did to you? How she hurt Aang?"

"She was doing her duty," replied Fuyumi.

"And she relished every minute of it. You don't know her the way I do. In fact you grew up with us, don't you remember Fuyumi, how she tormented everyone?" Zuko barked back.

"...I remember her as a girl who was hungry for attention. While your father-"

"Be quiet! As her only family, I say what should happen to her!"

"Please don't this Zuzu," whispered Fuyumi.

"Don't call me that!"

"Fire Lord," interjected Suki. "She's your family. Won't you give her a second chance?"

Zuko was beside himself. He felt betrayed, he wanted to lash out. He wanted Azula to disappear from his life who always bullied him, tormented him, and kept pushing him. Azula, the perfect one and their father's favorite, and was chosen to be Fire Lord. Even though he kept repeating the reasons of why he left to travel with Aang, it still hurt realizing that his father would not wait for him to make amends. What brought the greatest unease is that, is that he had Azula live, she has been and will always be a threat to him. It would simpler if he took her out and executed her, but it was never that simple.

"...fine..." Zuko said dejectedly and left. "But if she turns out to be the same fire breathing monster, I will personally **end** her."

Suki let out a breath that she had not realized that she had kept in. The tension was gone along with Zuko. Is there really no way to end their old grudge?

"Akihiro, may I see Azula?" asked Suki after Zuko's retreating back had disappeared around the corner.

"I don't think that it would best thing right now. Now that her gentle side was told she can't see Mao."

"What connection does Mao have with her anyway?"

"Mao and Azula had fought each other repeatedly when he was traveling with the Avatar," replied Fuyumi. "Somewhere along the way, they came to respect each other. At Ba Sing Se, he was left behind by the Avatar and was captured by Azula. He was later taken to the Boiling Rock where she, sort of, interrogated him. Seeing them together was sort of natural, in a weird, twisted way."

"Sort of interrogated him?" Suki laughed nervously. "Yeah, I know, I was imprisoned there too. Mao and I are old friends from before. I did find it a little odd that Azula kept seeing him when we were there. Do you think that-"

"Azula is emotionally unstable which is playing havoc with her mind," Akihiro interrupted. "If she knew of your personal connection to Mao, and you see her now. It might make her condition worse."

"But is there a chance that she will be, well, the same fire breathing, man-eating Azula that we all know?"

Fuyumi could not help but chuckle at the dark humor.

"Are any of us the same after a period of time? There is no telling what she will become after this episode," replied Akihiro.

"But what about her parents coming to visit her?" interjected Fuyumi. "The only people who come to stop by and visit her has been me, Mai, Ty Lee, Zuko, you and Mao."

"Well," breathed Akihiro. "Her parents, Ozai and Ursa are just delusions, or hallucinations, of her parents who come to visit her from time to time. But do not mistaken them as figments of her imagination. Her apparitions are just as real to her, as we are to each other as we talk with one another."

Suki slumped her shoulders. She could not help but feel pity for the poor wretch. If Azula does not recover from her mental illness, she may stay locked forever, imprisoned in her own mind as it were, not to mention physically. If does she recovers, there is no telling what awaits beyond these doors.

Later, after curfew, Azula was still crying. She was crying so hard in fact that Akihiro later ordered Fuyumi to have her sedated for fear that her condition might get worse. After some coaxing and administering the sedative to her, Fuyumi laid Azula in her bed and tucked her in. As her head touched the pillow on her bed, Azula fell into a much needed taciturn sleep. In her mind, however, it has become a routine for her personalities to awaken, and share their dreams with one another, as their physical body slept soundly. They would meet at the foot of the bed, in their shared dream scape. Her artist persona would wear pink clothes, as it is her favorite color. While her gamer persona would wear crimson.

"What should we become today? A hawk? A horse? A bear?" the artist asked the gamer in her childlike voice.

"Hmm..." the gamer rested her head on her chin. "Let's be dragons," she suggested in a deeper and mature tone.

They transformed and manifested themselves into dragons. The gamer appeared large and muscular, and exuded power, as though its wings could create hurricanes. The artist was more slender, and while she was smaller, her movements were graceful like a dancer.

"Shall we?" asked the gamer as her claw reached for the door.

"Why do we have to use a door to start the dream? It's so...mundane."

"Mundane?"

"This is a dream after all. Dreams inspires art. And art is a dream made manifest. Art and dreams are beautiful because they come naturally and-"

"And spontaneously?" the gamer deadpanned as she finished the sentence for the smaller dragon. "Humor me this time dear. Your randomness is endearing but a little annoying."

"What's wrong with being a little random?" The artist tilted her pink dragon head.

"Randomness is unbecoming of a lady," the gamer lectured, pointing an index claw as though she was a teacher about to start a very lengthy and boring lesson. "Wouldn't you want to be more ladylike for Takashi?"

"Yes. But it doesn't seem to matter anymore though. Akihiro said that I couldn't see Takashi..." the artist trailed off and tears swelled in her eyes.

"There, there. I heard what happened," the gamer placed an affectionate claw on the artist. "We promised Takashi that we'll work together to grow stronger. In order to do that we must rely on each other. That is part of the game."

"A game?"

"Yes. Against Zuko who wants to keep us down. If we falter and give up, he would win."

"Why does everything have to be a game?" exasperated the artist.

"Life is a game in way. If you think about it. Each of us have choices, each our own methods, our own strategy to get an edge over everyone else, or simply survive in most cases. And just like in a game, life is full of conflict, and there is always someone better than you. You live life with the cards that have been dealt to you. And whether we like it or not we have to play it, if we are to cope."

"It doesn't have to be that way," reasoned the artist, "Takashi said that we should play a game that we don't have to compete with each other. Instead we work together to beat the game."

"Sounds like fun."

"Yeah it does. Takashi is really smart, I like him."

"So do I."

The artist looked at the gamer curiously and then smiled. "Then let's go! So that we can get stronger so we can be with Takashi!" The artist went to the door pulling the gamer behind her. Opening the door they entered a huge room, where everything dwarfed them. The artist coiled in fear, while the gamer bristled, her alert eagle-like eyes glancing from one part of the room to the other.

"Where are we?" asked the gamer.

"Daddy's study and there he is, at his desk." The artist hid behind the gamer.

_There were sounds of running feet approaching and then a small Azula as a toddler burst into the room with pictures that she made. Her face and hands were covered in paint._

_"Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!" cried a grinning toddler as she grabbed her father's robes._

_"Yes Azula? Get your hands off child! Now you got my robes dirty!" yelled Ozai._

_"Sorry," said Azula softly who looked she was about to cry. The artist cringed in fear at the sight of her father in a scornful rage._

_"What do you want?" asked Ozai gruffly._

_Azula face brightened, "Look at what I made!" she cried holding up the pictures so that her father could see them all at once._

_Ozai snatched the pictures away from Azula's outstretched hand, frowned and then burned them in front her. Azula's eyes widened in bewilderment, as she watched her colorful pictures being burned in front of her, and dropped into a metal garbage can. She stared unblinking, watching the paper crinkle from the heat and turn to ash, the smell of ashes filling her nostrils. As she breathed the scent of ashes in, she felt calmer for some reason. After the embers had died down she looked up at her father._

_"You don't like my pictures? Mommy likes them," she asked innocently._

_"Yes Azula, I don't like them. Show them to mommy from now on. I don't have time for such things."_

_"Why?" she asked in curiosity._

_Ozai looked at Azula. "Because it's a waste of time. In fact you shouldn't be wasting your time on such things either. You are the princess of the Fire Nation and you should act like it. Even though you can't Firebend like your brother yet."_

_"But I don't want to Firebend!" Azula pouted and stamped her foot. "I want to draw, and paint, and make pictures!"_

_"Quiet child!" Ozai pounded the desk, causing the toddler to jump out of her skin. "Listen to you father! You are princess and you represent the power and prestige of our glorious house, and you should be feared. Through fear you will command true loyalty and respect! Do you think that people will fear you if you waste time drawing?"_

_"No," Azula said weakly and began to cry._

_"Don't cry. Don't you ever cry."_

_Azula began to sniff and started to whoop to try to hold her tears in._

_"You're still crying."_

_Azula inhaled deeply and held her breath. When she exhaled, she stopped crying._

_"Good girl. This is a harsh lesson to learn. But you must be strong. Just like a sword you must be cleansed and tested by fire. Through fire you are purified. That is what it means to be a Firebender. Do you understand?"_

_"Yes daddy."_

_"Good. Now, don't bother me until you can Firebend like your brother." Ozai turned back to his work, expecting his daughter to do as she was told. Only the artist and the gamer watched her leave._

_"Stupid Zuzu..." muttered Azula once she was out of earshot._

"Daddy was wrong," said the artist as the dreamscape changed the turtleduck pond as the toddler Azula was making finger paintings. She was grinning stretching out her arm and sticking up her thumb in front of her as she watched the turtleducks. It something that she had learned from watching an artist visiting the palace to begin her family's portrait. Beside her were Ty Lee, Mai and Fuyumi. Azula's mother, Ursa, watched them intently being sure to encourage them. "My drawings aren't a waste of time. They made feel good. Mommy liked them, so did Fuyumi, Ty Lee and Mai."

"Yes, but father told you to stop and concentrate on Firebend once it manifested," the gamer replied as the dreamscape changed to when Azula first discovered her Firebending.

_She was showing her mother her latest work, but in her excitement she burned it by accident, almost including her mother. Ozai who saw the whole thing happened ran up to Azula and picked her up._

_"Good job Azula! See, I told you can do it and you did it! Now, from now on, you can practice with your brother," Ozai said continuing his praises._

_"I'm sorry mommy," apologized Azula to her mother._

_Ursa smiled weakly to the father and daughter, as Fuyumi offered water to her. Zuko ran up to his mother and grabbed her leg. _

_"What's wrong Zuzu?" Ursa placed an affectionate hand on her son's head._

_"No one will play with me," Zuko whined._

_"You shouldn't even be playing, you should be concentrating on your studies! If you're not studying, you should be training!" Ozai started lecturing Zuko with Azula still in his arms._

"There was no place for the artist in Father's game," the gamer continued. "To him, anything he could not use, was a hinderance. If there was any sign of weakness, he would try to hide it, or purify of any weaknesses it until it became strong. He wanted your creativity for me to use, and to understand tactics and strategic thinking. It was a sound strategy in his mind to achieve his ambitions."

"He even tried that even on Zuzu?"

"Even Zuzu. He didn't want any weaklings in his company."

"That still doesn't make it right. And I still drew my pictures."

_The dreamscape shifted to Azula's first day at the Fire Nation Academy for Girls. She sat alone in the classroom, drawing a picture of an apple, a half empty drinking glass, and book in front of her. But as the sound of footsteps approached her, she quickly put her sketch book into her bag. She then opened the book to a page that she had bookmarked, and took a bite of her apple and began to chew. Ty Lee and Mai rushed in as other girls followed, evidently back from recess._

_"Hey Azula, why weren't you at recess?" asked Ty Lee._

_"I preferred to stay inside and read. Besides I have Firebending practice later today," Azula replied cooly._

_"What are you reading?" asked Mai._

_" "Sozin", it's about my great grandfather, it's becoming a classic I heard."_

The gamer sighed.

"You did continued to draw, but only in secret. Not even our friends, knew about your artwork. We never told them for fear that you would get caught by father. So you see. In a way we were playing a game and we lost, even if we weren't aware of it at the time," the gamer said bitterly.

_The dreamscape changed to a teenage Azula practicing her Firebending in a courtyard, her father watching attentively with her martial arts instructor. Azula had just finished with one of her forms, and her instructor telling her to make some minor adjustments. Ozai grew disinterested looked around and noticed her book bag. Azula froze where she stood and watched her father lift up her bag to reveal her sketch book. Ozai raised a curious eyebrow and replaced the bag. He then threw a scornful look at his daughter and walked out of the courtyard._

_"You shouldn't waste your time at pointless pursuits," Ozai said over his shoulder. _

_Azula's face contorted into anger as she marched up to her book bag, grabbed her sketch book, determined to burn it. But in that instant of when she began firebending, the red flames sputtered into an intense blue flame, as the sketchbook burned in her hands. That was the first time that she could produce blues flames. Azula's eyes widened in complete surprise, and then smirked as she threw her sketch book across the courtyard. The pages curled up, as it was completely engulfed in flames._

_"Ha, ha, ha!" she laughed out loud._

"Come on, Azula," whispered the artist to the gamer. "Let's leave this place. It hurts."

"I agree," said the gamer as she flew out of the courtyard, the artist closely following. "But let's see how the rest of the game turned out."

"What's the point? Zuzu won in the end. He became Fire Lord, you told me."

"He did win, but he had help from the Avatar and Takashi."

"Takashi? He was playing against us?"

"Yes. He was never on our side to begin with."

"Oh..." the artist said dejectedly.

"But it was fun playing with him," the gamer reassured the artist.

"Why?"

"Because, we were always evenly matched. He pushed me past my limits, and in a way helped realize my potential. And somehow it was fun."

"Is that why you like him?"

"There are other reasons," the gamer shrugged.

"Do you love him?"

"Yeah, don't you?" The gamer stopped in mid-flight and looked inquisitively back at her companion.

The artist grinned and giggled. Her claw curled in a loose fist in front of her mouth.

"What's so funny?" The gamer furrowed her brow.

"A-zu-la and Ta-ka-shi, sitting-in-a-tree..." sang the artist pumping her claws in the air.

"Oh shut up! I shouldn't have told you about him!" The gamer's crimson dragon face turned redder.

"Too late!" the artist giggled, "don't forget, I like him too." The artist took the lead as she brushed past the gamer.

"Yeah, I know," the gamer said softly as she followed.

The pair saw more pivotal moments in Azula's life. Some of it was happy, some of it was confusing, while others were sad and painful. But there was one memory that had hurt her most. It was when she and her brother were at the turtleduck pond. At the time she felt that she was lecturing him about grieving over their cousin Lu Ten's death. In her mind, she was just sharing the knowledge that her father had taught her of how to become stronger. But being a child, she did not know when she went over board.

_"Azula! You're a monster!" said Ursa, her face a mixture of hurt and anger as she wrapped her robed arms protectively around her only son. Azula felt as though someone had stabbed her in the heart. She knew that her mother loved Zuko more than she. Maybe if she smiled more and acted like a good girl her mother would forgive her, and may even love her just as much?_

_"I'm sorry," Azula said sweetly. "I was only playing."_

_Ursa bristled and ushered Zuko away from the garden. Azula's face fell as she watched their retreating backs and went inside. Her shoulders shook as she tried to keep a straight face._

_"Don't cry. Don't you ever cry," Azula thought to herself to keep from showing pain or sadness, but it did little to remove the pain in her heart._

_"Azula? What's wrong sweetheart?" Her father's voice called out to her. Azula turned to face her father. Her father was a stern and strict man. But even so, she could not help but shed tears as she ran to him._

_"Mom-mommy called me a monster! Nobody loves monsters! She loves Zuko and hates me!" cried Azula as she fought back the tears, wiping her face._

_"There, there child. I know, come here," Ozai said as she buried her face in her father's robes, who was by now hyperventilating. "It goes to show that I was right, it's better to be feared than it is to be loved." Azula then began to wail, her screams muffled by her father's robes. "Shhh...It's alright to cry sometimes. I won't tell anyone that you cried this time."_

"Am I, a monster?" asked the artist timidly as the dreamscape shifted.

"No, mother was wrong, neither you nor I are a monster," the gamer replied calmly.

"How do you know?"

"Because, Takashi said so. And I have a feeling that he's just as bad as we are."

"Us? You mean you, right? Mommy was wrong about you. Because I forgive you."

"Mother...did everything that she could to protect us. But it wasn't enough, and eventually we ended up like this. Broken, fragmented. We are actually one and the same. We're both Azula. You are me, and I am you." The gamer placed both of her claws on the shoulders of the artist as they gazed into each other eyes.

"I am you and you are me…" the artist said hypnotically.

"How lovely," another voice said, it sounded just like Azula, but it held a malicious bite in its pronouncement. The dreamscape shifted into a dim and cavernous hallway from the imperial palace. From the shadows a third persona appeared in Azula's human form, clad in black, with her trademark sinister smirk across her face. Her hair tied in her signature hairstyle. She walked as though she was gliding across the floor.

"What?" asked the artist who was completely confused.

"Who are you?" demanded the gamer.

"I am you. The part of you who enjoyed being the monster. The part of you that enjoyed seeing people squirm as we unleashed our wrath. The part of you that found relief in hiding our pain, and delight in tormenting our DEAR elder brother, after our mother abandoned us."

"She didn't abandon us," the artist objected, "she-she had a reason."

"The reason why doesn't matter, what matters is that someone else needed to feel the pain that we felt," the sadist replied darkly.

"I didn't do that!"

"Of course you didn't. Since you are nothing more than a silly, ignorant little girl who likes to run off and escape into your fantasy world. Do you even know why our mother left us?"

"I do. She left because...because..."

"You can't even remember can you? Instead you run and hide behind your other self. Pathetic," the sadist walked closer to the artist. Despite being in human form, the sadist walked as though she was stalking the pink dragon, as it drew back and hid behind the gamer.

"We don't want you here!" the artist said behind the gamer.

"Go back to whatever you came from, demon," the gamer growled at the sadist.

"Oh, so now we're demons?" the sadist sneered.

"YOU'RE THE DEMON!" the gamer leapt at the sadist, stopping just inches away from her face, baring her fangs that would make any man cower. But the sadist cooly maintained eye contact with the gamer with her signature smirk.

"Then how do you feel about this?" the sadist turned and waved her hand, as though she was in command of the dreamscape, as it dissolved and revealed a familiar scene. It was the public arena where Zuko had his fateful Agni Kai with their father.

"Do you remember? How dear Zuzu grovelled at our father's feet?"

_Zuko was draped with a silk cloth, embroidered with the family crest. He kneeled facing away from his opponent on a raised platform for everyone to see. As per the custom, he and his opponent would speak or even talk to one another, until the decisive confrontation. A Fire Sage climbed onto the center of the raised platform between the fighters._

_"Is there any chance for the duelists to reconcile? Any at all? Very well then." The Fire Sage left the platform. "On a count of three! You will rise, turn and face each other! And begin the Agni Kai! ONE! TWO! THREE!"_

_Zuko rose and faced his opponent, his determination evaporated in an instant when he saw his father, Fire Lord Ozai as his opponent; whose honor Zuko had unwittingly defiled._

_"Father! I'm so sorry!" Zuko went to his hands and knees, his head touching the ground. "I didn't mean to insult you! Please forgive me!"_

_"Stand and fight me Zuko! Fight to defend your honor!" Ozai shouted, his face contorted in rage as he approached his son._

_"No, I won't fight you!" Zuko looked up at his father, his eyes filled with tears._

_"I will not allow my children grow up to be spineless weaklings! I see now that I have failed you my son, you have learned nothing...Since I have failed as your father, let pain and suffering be your teachers!"_

_Azula smirked she watched her brother being burned by their father._

"I had found that delightful. Didn't you?" asked the sadist in a matter of fact tone, with her arms casually folded across her chest.

"That was not a fair game," the gamer glared. "Zuko thought he was going to face the general whose wasteful strategy he had objected to. Not our father."

"Fair," the Sadist spat, "is a useless word made up by weak fools to limit the strong. Would it have been fair for father to let Zuko off the hook? Besides, his cowardice in the Agni Kai with father only compounded his error. And father gave him a chance to face him like a man and what did he do? He grovelled at his feet begging for forgiveness. Besides, Zuzu deserved to be punished." The sadist trailed off as she furrowed her brow, her hands clenched into tight fists, her eyes averting away from the dragons as she was remembering something unpleasant.

"You're nothing but a parasite," replied the gamer.

"What was that?" the sadist glared at the gamer.

"You heard me, you're nothing more than a parasite, feeding on the pain and suffering of those around you. Even friends and family are nothing but prey to you, but you can't get this by yourself. You twist my skills at playing games and reading my opponent to give you what you want. Even here you relish in Zuko's painful past, but you didn't do anything to cause it."

"Oh, don't sound so all important. It just goes to show that you are conceited as you are hopeless," the sadist countered as the dreamscape changed to Ember Island when Azula and her friends and brother were on their vacation. It later devolved into reckless vandalism as Azula and her clique became party crashers, and destroyed a vacation home of a son of a prominent navy officer. "There was no strategy when we burned down that idiot Chan's house on Ember Island, just cruel pleasure. Besides, without me your little victory dances would be hollow. You need me to revel in victory, and inspire you to get even when you face defeat. Remember that annoying nomad, Takashi?" The sadist waved her hand again and the dreamscape shifted to the secret catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

_"Hold still!" barked Azula as she threw blue fireballs at Takashi who deftly evaded her attacks and swiftly counter-attacked. At one point he actually used her own attacks against her, by making the fire burn hotter and bigger than she had intended to, forcing her either to abort her attack, or risk being burned by her own technique. _

_When she winded up for a big attack, he countered by using his Airbending to rapidly close the distance between them. Using his momentum he typically threw a powerful right hook. Using his dominant arm no doubt. _

_She dodged and threw another fireball point blank at his face. Just as the flames manifested in her fist, he surprised her by grabbing her extended fist. What came next, stunned her, as he made the small space around her hand and wrist devoid of air, thus making her ability to create fire impossible._

_Azula's eyes widened in complete surpise. Why didn't she think about that before? This annoying nomad was making a fool out of her. It annoyed her that she was outsmarted, and it shocked her that she could be losing. She hated losing. She hates to losing more than she wants to win. Even if it was a fair fight._

_"You can't have fire without air," Takashi said as he grabbed her other hand as she tried to counter. "You might want to hold your breath," he added as he caused the air pressure to change._

_Azula tried to kick him with her Firebending, but nothing happened, instead he simply blocked with his leg opposite of hers. She was about to struggle out of his grip, Zuko came in to help her, lighting Takashi's sleeve on fire. Takashi did a few backward somersaults, landing besides Aang, putting out the flames with his Airbending. As much as she did not want to admit, she and her brother had reached a stalemate with Takashi, the Avatar and the Water Tribe peasant. Then almost on cue the Dai Li appeared and leapt into a standard column formation behind them._

_One of them approached them and said, "We are here to assist you Lady Azula."_

_"Excellent. You could not have had better timing," replied Azula. Even at their best, the Avatar could not fight this many people, including Azula and Zuko. But the peasant was not going down without a fight, as she assumed a fighting stance started using her water octopus technique. Takashi stepped in front of the Avatar placing him in between him and her line of fire. But she was close enough to hear him, and his voice echoed off of the catacomb's walls._

_"Aang, did you master the Avatar State?"_

_"Almost."_

_"Almost is not going to cut it. Did you or did you not?"_

_"I did. Give me a minute."_

_"You will have it." Takashi stepped towards the Fire Prince and Princess, as the Avatar encased himself with crystals to begin the Avatar State. Azula's mind went into overdrive as she processed the situation, and picked out the best tactic to use. It was not the most elegant tactic nor require much finesse, but it would get the job done._

_"Attack!" ordered Azula and the Dai Li obeyed, as she began the complicated form to use her lightning technique._

_Takashi dispatched the Dai Li easily as she had expected, but the Dai Li were now ganging up on him. Takashi countered by using his Airbending to maintain his momentum as he increased his speed, a technique among others that she had become painfully familiar with. She considered her rival's techniques to be faster, more efficient and deadlier than the Avatar's. In fact, had it not been for the true Avatar's return, she would have thought that Takashi was the Avatar, since he proved to be a far more formidable adversary. As she was finishing her form, the catacomb was filled with a blinding light, and the Dai Li fled in terror realizing that Aang had just entered the Avatar State. It seemed that the fight was as good as lost._

_Takashi looked momentarily at the Avatar as he began to slowly rise out of his encasement, but turned away and his eyes locked with hers. She saw everything in those grey stormy eyes; fear, urgency, anger, determination. He powered off of his back leg and in an instant he would be on top of her. But he would not be fast enough. Azula smirked at him in this cold calculation, as she shot a bolt of lightning at point blank range into his chest. His body instantly recoiled as though an ostrich horse had kicked him, stopping his speed and momentum, sending him flying backward, hitting the ground, his body rolled like a rag doll._

_And not a moment too soon, the Avatar was in full view from his encasement. Azula smirked in triumph as she shot a second bolt of lightning into the Avatar's back. She could have not have had a better target._

_"Aang!" the Water Peasant screamed as she caught her falling friend in mid-air. She held the Avatar's battered form in her arms, as she then scanned the room to see where her other companion was. She was clearly confused wondering where Takashi was and who should have protected the Avatar. When her eyes fell on his body, her face immediately turned into a mixture of surprise and terror she saw him. She covered her mouth as tears began to run down her cheeks._

_"Looks like the Avatar is dead," sneered Azula as she was about to make another order, but stopped herself, as she watched Takashi slowly picking himself off the ground, and his battered form assumed a fighting stance. As hopeless the situation was, he still had the will to fight._

_"People should know when they're conquered," said Azula._

_"Death...first," Takashi panted in weak but determined defiance._

_A pair of Dai Li stepped in front of Azula to deliver the coup de grace. She did not wish to kill him, but to spare him may make her appear weak in front of the Dai Li, whose respect for her and her authority was paramount. But before they were able to deliver the final blow, they were stopped dead by a powerful fire blast. Iroh had arrived and leapt in front of Takashi._

_"Get out of here," yelled Iroh and immediately started hurling more fire blasts._

_The Water Tribe Peasant fled with the Avatar's unconscious form, as she rode up a waterfall that led back to the surface._

_"I said go!" Iroh yelled at Takashi but when he saw his chest wound, he understood and kept fighting. When the peasant had escaped with the Avatar, Iroh surrendered and his body was immediately encased by crystal by the Dai Li. With Iroh restrained, Azula nonchalantly stepped up to Takashi who could barely stand and smirked a disgusting grin._

_"You're all mine, Takashi." She whispered as she gently pushed him in the chest, causing him to backwards onto the ground; fatigue finally overtaking him and he finally succumbed to his wounds._

"You and I make a good team, wouldn't you agree?" the sadist sneered at the gamer as the dreamscape changed back to the cavernous hall. "Without me, you would not have had your greatest triumph."

The gamer lowered her head in the cold acknowledgement of the sadist's statement.

"She doesn't need you to win anymore," the artist said defiantly having finally gathered her courage.

"You stay out of this, weakling." The sadist hissed at the artist, but she would not be cowed.

"If I'm such a weakling," the artist said as she brushed past the gamer, "why do I share a room with her and not you?"

The sadist recoiled briefly in shock and then her face contorted into malice.

"You are nothing without us," the gamer added inspired by the artist's renewed courage and took her place in front of her companion. "She can create works of beauty, I formulate tactics and strategy, but you can create nothing. At most you can do is cause pain and use manipulation people to do it. You may be as much a part of Azula as we are, but you need us more than we need you."

"You're going to need a doctor when I'm done with you!" The sadist instantly transformed into a black dragon, as she launched herself at the gamer like a striking snake, aiming at her throat. But she was intercepted by the artist, much to the surprise of all three dragons. As the artist slammed against the sadist and the fight was on, as the two dragons teared at each other in a desperate death struggle. The sadist's claws were locked together with the artist and was trying to squeeze the life out of the other. But the artist bite the other on the neck. The sadist howled in pain, the artist then delivered a decisive uppercut into the sadist's jaw and sent her flying. The artist then towered over the sadist's unconscious form, snarling and baring her fangs. The gamer watched in shocked silence.

All the Gamer could say was, "you've been spending too much time with me."

"Just because I don't like to fight, doesn't mean I can't," the Artist stated simply between breaths. "At least I don't do a victory dance."

"I could teach you," the gamer offered with a smile, the artist smiled weakly in return.

"Pathetic," said the sadist underneath the artist catching the artist completely off guard. The sadist pushed the artist off of her. "You should finish the job when you have the chance." The sadist let out some sparks of electricity from her mouth toward the artist. "But top marks for biting. It goes to show that even someone as timid as you has some bite in them."

"Don't compare me to you," the artist edged away, the gamer moving to put herself in between the two once more.

The dreamscape changed yet again. This time it was the throne room of the Fire Lord, everything was huge to the dragons, just as it was when they were in his office. Sitting and towering over them was a huge Ozai in his Pheonix King regalia.

"Azula," growled Ozai.

"Daddy!" whispered the artist as she went behind the gamer.

"Father," the gamer and the sadist calmly bowed, but their attitudes were contrasted to one another. The gamer bowed in curt politeness, as the sadist bowed her head as though she was lowering her horns to prepare to charge.

"I thought that go down a few memory lanes by now, you would realize the things that have made you strong," Ozai said with displeasure.

"All you did was bully us," spat the sadist.

"I did it for your own good. Through my purifying fire and my tutelage, I pounded all of your imperfections out of you. And purged all of your mother's weakness. You should be so fortunate that I did it for you while I had the chance, otherwise you would have struggled like your brother. But look at you now, all broken, you are a shadow of your former self. Even now, you waste your talent on mindless pursuits, masquerading as filthy animals."

"What was I to you then?" the sadist asked vehemently.

"Address me properly young lady!" barked Ozai.

The three dragons immediately transformed back to their human forms but kept their respective colors. The gamer stood at rigid attention, as the artist stooped hid behind, peeking over a shoulder. The sadist crossed her arms across her chest, appearing quite bored.

"Clearly I was wrong about you Azula." He sighed as if about to do an unpleasant chore as he slowly got to his feet, "You were the child that I was most proud of. But now I must destroy you before you disgrace our family any further." Ozai towered over the three Azulas and hurled a massive fireball and none of them had time to react, as they felt the intense heat. But the fire was dissipated with a gust of wind with a lone figure before them, with his back to them.

"Takashi?" asked the gamer.

"Yep, it's me all right" Takashi turned to face them.

"Takashi!" cried the artist.

"Hi Takashi, are you here to save the day again?" the sadist deadpanned.

"We could really use your help," the gamer interjected. Her mannerism sure to provoke anyone's willingness to help her.

"Sorry, but I can't fight your battles for you. But there's someone I think that you should see." Takashi stepped aside to reveal Ursa.

"Mommy!" cried the artist, who ran up to her mother and managed to hug her waist. Ursa was just as tall and beautiful as Azula remembered her when she last saw her.

"Hi baby," replied Ursa as she hugged her, and placed an affectionate hand on top of the artist's head.

"Don't touch her!" shouted the sadist in blind fury, "don't you ever touch her!"

"It's okay Azula, it's just mommy," said the artist trying to assuage her new companion.

"That b****," growled the sadist. "Has no right to be called our mother!"

"Azula, come here," said the gamer gently to the artist who reluctantly obeyed. "Why did you come mother? Why now after all these years?"

"Because I love you Azula. And I always will."

The gamer's chest swelled but exhaled as she said, "that's not good enough. There has to be more to it."

"She's right," added the sadist. "When you've left us, we were left alone with father, who made us into monsters just like you wanted."

"Now who told you that you were monsters?" asked Ursa incredulously.

"You did," replied the artist in childlike innocence. "Why did you call us that? Was it because we were always bad?"

"No baby," Ursa hugged all three personas. "You're a sweet and affectionate girl. How can anyone not love you? I heard that you have a boyfriend now. What was his name? Takahiro?"

"His name is **Takashi**," spat the sadist as she pushed herself away from Ursa. "See? You can't even remember something as simple as that. Since you're always hovering over your precious Zuko. Did you ever think for once, that your own daughter wanted to be feel loved by you, just as much as my brother? Not that it mattered. I was able to manage just fine without you. Even now, I can handle father on my own."

"I loved you both. I did what I thought was best for you and your brother. I know I wasn't perfect. But believe me, when I tell you, that leaving you was the hardest thing I have ever done."

"Well your best wasn't good enough. And not once did you ever say that you loved me," the sadist said bitterly as she turned and walked away from Ursa.

"It's no use remembering hurt feelings, we still need to deal with father," said the gamer as she walked past her other personas.

"Wait for me!" the artist scampered after the gamer.

The sadist rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh as she walked beside the gamer.

"I didn't ask you to come along," said the gamer.

"Someone has to bail you two out if things get too rough."

"So you've decided to face me. Good," said the giant Ozai, "now playtime's over!" Ozai threw a giant fireball at the three as they scattered in different directions. The gamer attacked headlong, hitting him at the legs trying to knock him off balance. But being only waist high to Ozai's full height, she bounced off of him instead.

Ozai rose his foot to stomp the gamer into the ground, when the sadist did a slide tackle at Ozai's ankle causing him to lose his footing momentarily, but it was enough for him to miss the gamer. The gamer rolled away and was immediately in a kneeling position, throwing herself into Ozai's chest. Ozai staggered, but was quick to give the gamer a malicious bear hug. The gamer cried out in pain. The sadist tried to help her persona, hitting Ozai as hard as she could but it was no good.

"What are you doing, just standing there! Help us, you coward!" the sadist screamed at the artist who looked confused and uncertain of what to do, she looked scared to the point of tears.

"Try-try kicking him in the shins!" the artist stammered.

The sadist went wide eyed and did what the artist suggested. Ozai promptly let go of the gamer and started hopping on one foot, while holding his afflicted shin. The gamer fell onto the ground unconscious.

"Azula!" the artist cried, going over to the gamer.

The sadist pressed her advantage by Firebending at Ozai's face. She threw a fist at his face, but nothing happened.

"You can't Firebend? Then you're a bigger failure than I had thought!" said Ozai malicious. The sadist froze, wide eyed with terror as Ozai straighten himself growing ten feet taller. Ozai backhanded the sadist sending her flying into the air, causing her to hit the ground hard and roll beside the gamer.

"As for you young lady. It would appear that I would have to burn my hard earned knowledge back into you," added Ozai, as he turned his attention to the artist. She was still kneeling beside the other two personas, as she tried to make herself small as her giant father strode toward her.

"Daddy, please stop," whimpered the artist.

"This is for your own good Azula. You are my hope and dream." Ozai held up his fist that was now engulfed in flames.

"I'll be the best good girl in the world from on daddy. Just, please stop." The artist closed her eyes, covered her ears, and sat into a ball, waiting for the fireblast that was sure to come.

"You're imperfect, I must cleanse you of your mother's weakness," Ozai's voice echoed.

The artist's eyes shot open. Ozai shot a wall of flame down onto the three personas that was sure to incinerate them. He sickeningly grinned in triumph appreciating his dark work. But it was short-lived as a stream of blue flames shot back at him, causing him to swat it away, shielding his face.

The artist stood before Ozai though still uncertain of herself. He threw another fireball, but the artist batted it away. He threw another, and another, and another. But the artist simply waved them away with her palms, making them dissipate harmlessly away from her and her companions.

"That's my girl," purred Ozai, "see? Now what did I tell you? You can do it if you set your mind to it. Remember practice makes perfect."

"No!" cried the artist, shaking her head, her hands pressed against her chest, her knees shaking. "I never wanted to learn how to Firebend. But you made me. You made me do it. Why?" The artist sobbed.

"It was for the best. Because of me you became the best. You know it to be the truth."

"No! I never wanted to be the best! I just wanted to be happy with you, Zuzu and mommy!"

Ozai audibly sighed.

"I see now, that I was completely wrong about you. You are nothing more than a weak failure and a monster. You don't deserve to be Fire Lord. Zuko is more deserving of it than you. You can waste all your time drawing your pictures, but you'll never amount to anything," Ozai said maliciously.

The artist fell to her knees, wiping away her streaming tears as she wailed over her other personas.

"Why're you crying you big baby?" asked the sadist weakly laying on her side. She did little to console the artist who buried her face in her hands and started hyperventilating.

"He's right though. The Fire Nation lost because of me," said the gamer who stared upward spread eagle. "To the whole f****** world, I'm nothing but a failure. There is never any sympathy for losers in the world. The moment I lost the Agni Kai, I lost everything. All my actions, everything I did were considered to be that of a monster."

"You mean, **I** am monster. Everyone hates me. Including you two," said the sadist with surprising bitterness as she sat up.

"You're not a monster," said the artist who finally calmed down and looked placidly at the sadist.

"No. Takashi is wrong. Father is right. I am a monster," the gamer closed her eyes and said with finality.

"I'd hate to say it, but for once I agree with you," said the sadist who sat with her head resting on her palm.

"No, you're both wrong! Takashi says we're not monsters! Mommy and Daddy lied!" the artist shouted angrily.

"They lied?" asked the sadist wide eyed with incredulity.

The artist hesitated and started nodding vigorously. "And Takashi was telling the truth! He said that if we learn from each other, we can get stronger, and we can go see him!"

"But how? Father is too big and strong, for us to handle," asked the gamer.

"Not unless we do it together," said the artist stood up, like a child about to do something important.

The gamer got up, grabbing hold of the artist's hand, strengthened by her resolve.

"Hey!" objected the sadist. "Don't forget about me!" The sadist added with a devious smirk as she grabbed their hands. The other two smiled back at her as they turned to face Ozai. He winded up for another attack, using his most powerful technique by shooting a bolt of lightning.

Azula, now one person clad in white, did not shirk or dodge the attack. Instead she braced herself as she extended one hand at the lightning as it connected. Memories flooded back to her, when she first encountered Zuko's lightning technique. She remembered how he seemingly absorbed the lightning, and redirected it back at her with ease. She felt the lightning burn inside of her as it streamed into her chest, and into her abdomen as her body began to reject the powerful chi. She needed to get rid of it, somewhere far away where it could not harm her. Her eyes frowned and she shouted, as she shot an even more bolt of lightning back her father, adding her own chi into the attack. The lightning attack struck Ozai into the chest, knocking him flat on his back, laying in a smoldering heap on the ground. She approached him warily, as she was now her normal size compared to him. She kneeled beside him with a blank expression.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she whispered, "but I'm not cut out to be Fire Lord. And I will never be perfect. And I don't want people to obey me out of fear anymore. I just want someone to show that they love me, and I want to show that I love them back. If you or other people think that I'm weak for wanting to change, you're wrong. Because you've already made me strong. But now I want to be stronger. I realize now, that the Avatar and Zuko were stronger than me because of love. For that reason, my mother is much stronger than you. There is nothing more for you to teach me."

It was then that Zuko appeared. He was not scarred, nor was he a teenager, nor was he Fire Lord. Instead he appeared before Azula as a child when she was about that age. He approached her, confident walk in his step, with a defiant look on his face. They stood and stared at each other for a time. Azula was hesitant, unsure what may come next. After debating with herself of what to do, she genuinely smiled and kneeled down to embrace him. When she did, she was the same height as Zuko, and just as youthful.

"I love you Zuzu. You will always be my big brother," she whispered in his ear as though they were sharing a secret.


	15. Enter the Dragon Part 2

Azula awoke, everything became clear to her now. The room that she stayed at was modeled after her bed room back in the imperial palace. And that she was there to heal her mind after her fateful Agni Kai with her brother who is now Fire Lord. A title that she longed and competed for was no longer important, even trivial. Instead she feels relieved that it was no longer her on the throne but someone else. She immediately realized though, that she was alone again.

Someone knocked on the thick padded door to her room, and slowly opened. Evidently can only be opened or locked from the outside, since there was no door handle for her to use.

_Why in the world would someone bother knocking on the door for?_ thought the gamer._ I'm a prisoner and has no exclusive right to privacy or such formality._

_Maybe it's Zuzu again to yell at us,_ the artist thought nervously.

_Whoever it is, I'm no mood to put up with any fools,_ thought the sadist.

The door opened ajar to reveal Fuyumi who peered inside, and smiled brightly when they made eye contact. She opened the door wider to reveal that she is balancing a breakfast tray in one hand, while the other was holding the door handle.

"Good morning Azula," Fuyumi said cheerfully.

_It's Fuyumi!_ delightfully thought the artist.

"Good morning Fuyumi," Azula croaked, her throat dry from all of the crying from last night. Fuyumi exposed her back to Azula, as she hung a blanket over the door to prevent anyone from peering in through the peephole, as a matter of courtesy for Azula. But Azula instantly saw it as an opening.

Good, thought the sadist. If I overpower her I can easily escape.

_That's assuming that Zuko didn't post any guards to keep me here,_ the gamer thought pointedly. _But if I could Firebend..._

_NO!_ the artist mentally cried. _Fuyumi is my friend! I can't hurt her!_

_Don't be so naive! She's most likely working for Zuko!_ the sadist shot back.

_No, Azula's right,_ thought the gamer._ I can't tell who is friend or foe. Fuyumi may be able to help me escape. I can't be too hasty._

_And I won't use my Firebending on my friends! Ever!_ mentally added the artist.

_Fine!_ the sadist thought exasperatedly.

After changing, Azula sat at the table and placed a breakfast napkin on her lap that was provided. Fuyumi sat opposite of her and Waterbended the warm tea into four tea cups, each with their own table settings and breakfast dishes. Azula also noticed that there was enough food for four people, not two.

"This is a lot of food for you and me," commented Azula.

"That's because you have a couple of visitors," Fuyumi smiled, betraying a hint of wariness.

"Not Zuzu again," said Azula exasperated as she took her napkin and lightly pounded the table with it, as she stood up. Turning away from the table she walked over to and sat at the barred window sill. She sat at her usual perch, drawing her knees to her chest, looking out into the outside world that she was now yearning for. Though her personalities are more or less reunited, each had their own memories and habits that were her own, she could remember everything that they each experienced.

"It's not who you think it is," Fuyumi said, trying to assuage her childhood friend as she stood next to her. Oblivious to the subtle changes that made a great impact on Azula's mental health.

"Who? My uncle? He never visits," Azula asked in surprise. "Though it would be fun to see him, he is as fat as though those fat buddha statues," she giggled to herself. She grinned to herself as she imagined her uncle stuffing himself with food.

"No," Fuyumi eyes widened slightly in surprise and restrained a giggle herself. "I called on Mai and Ty Lee. They're just outside." She gestured to the door, which drew wider, revealing Azula's two best friends. Ty Lee smiling nervously, while Mai was averting her eyes to some corner of the room. Azula noted the way Ty Lee was keeping a tight grip on Mai's wrist to keep her from running away. Azula slowly rose to her feet, her voice caught in her throat.

"Hi...what are you doing here? I mean...It's nice to you guys again," Azula said pensively. _I will never my use Firebending on my friends,_ she thought.

"We wanted to see how you're doing," Ty Lee quickly said dragging Mai along with her, who began to dig her heels into the carpet. Despite her best efforts, Ty Lee betrayed a hint of guilt.

"I hardly think that this is a social call," Azula folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight. She could not help but be always amused by her bipolar friends.

"It's nice to see you too," replied Mai sarcastically.

"We've heard that you've taken up drawing again," Ty Lee promptly interjected to change the subject.

"Yes I have. I can show you some of my drawings. Here, have a seat." Azula gestured to the table.

Fuyumi and Ty Lee accepted the offer as they sat down. But Mai kept her distance from the empty chair in front of her. Instead she scanned the room reproachfully as Azula fetched her sketchbook and scrapbook from her desk. Ty Lee took the scrapbook and quickly became engrossed in it. Azula stared at her trying to read her expressions as Ty Lee flipped through the pages. Ty Lee noticed her gaze and was a little uneasy. She began to feel nervous, which attracted Fuyumi's attention.

"Is everything alright Azula?"

Azula hesitated, "No. No, I mean...do you like it?" she asked Ty Lee.

"I love it," Ty Lee grinned back with her signature perkiness.

Fuyumi took the sketchbook and studied the old pictures and flipped through it until she reached the newest ones. She furrowed her brow and flipped the pages back and forth, as though comparing them. The older ones were of animals that were fragmented and the pictures were unfinished. As Fuyumi flipped further, she noticed a marked change. The pictures were fuller and more vivid. Fuyumi felt a presence and looked up to see Azula staring intently at her, she was like she was ten years old again.

"What is it?" asked Fuyumi.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Fuyumi smiled warmly. "Who am I talking to right now?"

"What do you mean? You're talking to me."

"Well, am I talking to playful Azula, or the other Azula?"

"Both. I'm-I'm better now. I realize now that I was sick and I needed to heal. And this is a hospital, not my real room. And that Zuko is Fire Lord now, not father."

"Good! That's good it shows that you're getting better!" Fuyumi clasped her hands onto Azula's. "You just need some more time to heal."

"I can't stay here for much longer. Zuko will come for me. Once he finds out that I've recovered. I'm not sure what he'll do. But it's good to see you all," she said finally, smiling weakly.

Mai sent a sharp glance at Azula, frowning as she studied her friend. Her face softened as she said, "yes, it's good to see you too Azula."

"We just want to let you know, that you're not alone. You still have friends," said Fuyumi.

"Thanks," Azula smiled weakly but it was genuine as she unconsciously fiddled with her fingers. A habit that she once had a child until her father made her stop. Ty Lee got up and hugged her, followed by Fuyumi and Mai. Overwhelmed with emotion, Azula cried softly.

Later that night...

Azula awoke from a terrible sound. The screeching, piercing, ear-splitting sound of metal being bent against its will. When she sat up she saw a figure in black robes, wearing a painted white mask, sitting at ease at the window sill. The bars that once barred his way were bent like a something large had been thrown out the window. His stormy grey eyes gazing into hers.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Azula asked deliberately as the man stood up and walked toward her.

"A friend. If you will have me," the man removed his mask to reveal his face, then bowing dramatically.

"Takashi..."

"Princess," Mao took her hand and gave it a chaste kiss on her fingers, causing her to blush.

"Am I dreaming?" Azula whispered.

"No."

"Then take me with you."

Mao nodded and gently pulled her hand as she rose from her bed, at the window sill. A Giant Air Bison peered at them when they came within its view. The bison smelled Azula as she came into its view, after smelling her it gave her a sloppy lick.

Azula scrunched her face when she got licked. After wiping her face with her hand she petted the bison. "My, aren't you friendly?" she smiled.

As they began to ascend into the night sky with the sanatorium disappearing from view, a thought occurred to her.

"May I do something before we leave?" she asked Mao.

"You want to see Zuko?" he asked. Mao's question surprised her, it was as though he had read her mind.

"Yes."

Mao steered them towards the imperial palace. They landed at the courtyard where she had her fateful Agni Kai.

"Do you know where you're going?" asked Mao.

"Yes. Knowing Zuko, he's probably at his bedchambers. There is a balcony, big enough for your Air Bison to land on. When you see me, then my business is done here, and then we can leave."

Mao studied Azula quietly for a few moments.

"I won't hurt my brother, if that's what you are thinking."

Soft golden eyes gazed into stormy grey.

"Make it short. We can't linger here. Your brother and I are not exactly on the best of good terms."

"Thank you."

Azula leapt off of the Air Bison and crept into the palace. She walked quickly and silently, finding it a little odd, but relieved that none of the decor or furniture had changed since she was last there. Nor were there any guards posted, which she found very odd. In fact, she encountered no one as she crept towards his bedroom. Opening the door casually she found her brother meditating, just as he always does before going to bed. It was a habit impressed by their father. His hair was unbound like a wild mane, that partially covered his eyes which were closed, surrounded the circle of candles around rising and lowering as he took long deep breaths.

"I thought I made it clear that I was not to be disturbed in my bed chambers," Zuko said without looking up. Azula immediately felt nervous, she thought for a moment of running out to the balcony, where Mao was waiting to whisk her away into the dead of night. Clenching her teeth and rolling a hand into a fist in front of her chest, she took a step forward. She would not turn back, not after coming this far.

"Hello Zuzu," she said as friendly she could. Her artist persona felt timid and wanted her brother to be nice to her like Takashi. Her gamer persona thought it was a polite, tactful gesture, judging it best to set a neutral, friendly tone. Her sadist persona thought it was pointless, since his temper would get the better of him. Zuko's eyes shot open, with a look of shock and surprise for a moment, and then his face contorted into blind rage.

"What are you doing here? How did you escape?" Zuko demanded, rising to his feet, the candles erupting into flames, and extinguishing themselves as the wax was burnt out.

"That's right! I escaped from that glorified prison that you sent me to!" Azula shot back, immediately feeling her temper rise. This was not what her artist persona wanted. Her gamer persona thought of her next course of action, and the various scenarios of how this would all play out. Her sadist persona immediately thought of her next come back line. "I knew that once you found out that once I was cured, you would lock me up forever like you did with father!"

"You were always were like him! Both of you are monsters and should be locked away for good!" Zuko yelled, his words words stabbing Azula in the heart making her feel like a small child once more.

"Mother always did love you more," Azula's voice said in a low voice, with her eyes downcast.

"That's right! In fact it should've been you who should've disappeared, not her!" Zuko stepped dangerously close to her.

Their eyes locked together. Brother and sister. The prince and the monster. The beloved and the outcast.

"At least I know who cares about me now," Azula said turning away to exit to the balcony. The warm humid summer night greeted her, would she ever again feel the Fire Nation's warm embrace?

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Zuko as he walked after her. He reached out to grab her but then a very large shadow flew over him, and a Giant Air Bison softly landed next to Azula. Mao offered a hand as she grabbed it, immediately noticing a unpainted white mask that sat next to the rider.

"Anywhere but here," said Azula as she put the white mask over her face. With a flick of the reins they took off.

Zuko's blood boiled and threw a particularly powerful fire blast at them. But the Air Bison flicked its mighty tail, sending a powerful gust of wind that knocked Zuko off his feet, deflected the blast, and propelled itself away from the palace. Zuko rose to his feet watching the Air Bison gain altitude.

The guards who heard the shouts finally ran up to Zuko.

"My lord! Are you alright?"

"I will be, when I see Azula in chains," Zuko replied darkly as he watched a silhouette disappear into the clouds of the night sky.


	16. Avatar Aang

Kosai, one of the low ranking members of the monk council, was walking briskly through the halls of the Earth Kingdom palace. In his youth, he trained to be an Airbender, as those blessed with the gift. But being young and restless, he grew impatient of the pacifist ways of the monks, and left to go fight in the war. He did have some personal ambition, he wanted to see what his worth was as a warrior, with nothing but a spear and sword, he would forge his future and his destiny. More importantly, he was fighting for his people's lord protector, the Earth King, and he would help vanquish the Fire Nation.

But that was a lifetime ago.

Nowadays he is a simple old monk, who has quite a few friends in the Order of the White Lotus. Today, he is to restart the young Avatar's monastic studies, which is very important since the Avatar is the Supreme Spiritual and Temporal Leader of the Air Nomads. Trying not to let his personal pride get in the way, Kosai was focusing on tutoring the boy, as he would with any other student who came under his wing, such as Lord Date Masamune and Lord Hojo Mao.

"Your Holiness," Kosai said as crept into Avatar Aang's dim guest bedchamber. "Your Holiness," Kosai said softly as he stood beside the bed and gently shook Aang's shoulder. Aang moved lethargically in bed as he pulled the covers, revealing that he had a bunk mate, evidently even in their sleep Aang and Katara were now inseparable. Kosai's eyes widened slightly, having been caught completely by surprise. Scanning the room he saw clothes scattered throughout the room. It was clear that the young Avatar had become a man, and had a night of passion with his sweetheart. Kosai replaced the covers over the two young lovers and he crept out of the room without making a sound.

"Ah, Your Grace!" exclaimed Kuei with his arms outstretched welcomingly. "Is Aang up yet?"

Kosai closed the door sharply instantly red with embarrassment, as he pressed an index finger against his closed lips.

"His Holiness...is still sleeping," he said quickly as he grabbed Kuei's arm and led him away from the room.

Aang awoke as the sunlight crept onto the bed, bathing him and Katara in its life-giving glow. Last night was amazing, he knew that he had to be wary of earthly desires, but why deny himself of his feelings of love and passion for the one he loved? Supporting himself with one arm he watched Katara sleep soundly. The sunlight made her exotic dark skin glow. Her tea colored hair permed and scented with sweet perfume that excited his senses. It not only her looks and womanly features that drew Aang to her. He awed in her graceful steps as she walked and danced, her passion for truth and justice, the way she looked when she sewed a pattern of embroidery that she learned from Aang's niece, Yumiko. It was also her beautiful, enchanting voice when she sang or simply spoke. He truly did not deserve her.

But a thought crept in his mind that unsettled him. It was the realization that everyone in his clan, including Yumiko's eldest brother Asuma, are all so distant from him. The only people who he really knows in this new world are Katara, Sokka, Toph, Zuko, Appa, Momo, and Mao. The Air Nomads are so different from him, just like the day when Mao first rescued him and sought refuge in an Air Nomad community.

_"Umm, Mao?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"Do I really have to wear this?" Aang held up a fur vest coat made of rabbits' fur, with an inner lining of silk._

_"Yeah, it'll keep you warm for sure. Especially since your regular cotton clothes have yet to dry."_

_"But it's from a dead animal!" whined Aang. He was wearing regular clothes that were made out of wool and black cloth boots. His shirt was embroidered which he appreciated, while his pants were brown. But since it was winter, he needed to wear his clothes in layers, including a jacket._

_"Well, if I have enough money, I'll go to the market and buy you new set of clothes," Mao offered, trying to keep his composure._

_Aang did a little mental math and quickly concluded that it would cost one sovereign to clothe him, which would make them go over their budget. That means less money for traveling expenses and probably skipped meals. "Fine," he said in resignation._

_"Don't worry about the animals. Nowadays we bless them before we end their lives."_

_"What do you say?"_

_"We say 'In the name of God.' Oh, and put this on." Mao handed Aang a felt hat, with an inner lining of fur that covered his arrows, with flaps that covered his ears. "With that you'll pass as an Air Nomad. No one will look twice at you."_

_"Why should I hide my arrows?" Aang whined._

_"Because it's the easiest way for the Fire Nation to find Airbenders. Nowadays, anyone who has those tattoos gets stuff thrown at them. Or worse."_

_Aang felt as though Mao had mentally slapped him. What was once a mark of pride was now a stigmata._

_"Why do people do stuff like that? How can they be so cruel?"_

_"Why is the sky blue? Why are there assholes in the world? I don't know Aang. I can't make people change, and I certainly can't stop people from hunting you. So the order of the day, is survival," Mao placed the hat on Aang's head. It was a perfect fit._

_"Well, why should I change? I would be denying what I am and our culture. It's a part of me."_

_"I'm not telling you to change or remove your tattoos, I'm just telling you to keep a low profile."_

_"Is that why you don't have any arrows? Is because of-"_

_"Hurry up and get dressed. We don't want to miss out on the festival do we?"_

_At the festival, everyone was in their best clothes. The men wore embroidered jackets, long sleeved tunics that reached halfway down their thighs, pants, and cloth boots. Some had ones with an inner lining of fur. If they were not wearing a fur hat, they were wearing a skull cap or a wrapped cloth. All of the older men had grown beards while the young men were clean shaven. The women wore also boots, pants, a longer tunic, a skullcap and a shawl, thereby covering almost their whole body except for their face and hands. Everyone pretty much wore the same style of dress. Katara and Sokka were able to fit right in with their fur parkas, despite their Water Tribe style of dress. Katara sang and danced with the children and with girls her age, while Sokka hanged out with the guys, drinking vodka and eating a lot of meat._

_As Aang and Mao were standing in line to get some food, there was a small band playing some stringed instruments. None of which Aang was familiar with._

_"Hey Mao, what instruments are these?"_

_"That," pointed Mao at the biggest instrument, "is what they call a cello. The smaller version that that guy is cradling under his chin, is called a violin. They're playing a duet."_

_"Did our people come up with those?"_

_"No. They're from the Fire Nation colonies," Mao said causally._

_"The Fire Nation?" Aang asked incredulously. "I thought that you all hated the Fire Nation."_

_"Quite a few of us grew up in the colonies. I also lived there for a short time and attended one of their academies."_

_"So, even though you hate the Fire Nation, you still want to learn from them. Why?"_

_"It doesn't make sense not to." Mao shrugged as he grabbed a plate and started ladling rice onto his plate._

_"So what would you like dear? Lamb or steak?" asked an middle-aged woman when Aang came across her. She had a butcher's knife in one hand at the ready, with a large two-prong skewer dug into the mound of meat in the other. Standing next to her was a woman who looked like a younger version of herself._

_"Um, no thank you," replied Aang._

_"Oh, come now. You're nothing but skin and bones. Don't you want to grow big and strong? Girls like that you know. Isn't that right Mao-kun?" The woman started piling a whole rack of lamb and a thick cut of steak onto a plate and shoved into Aang's face._

_Aang put his hand up to decline the offending dish and said, "No, thank you. I'm sorry, I don't like meat."_

_The woman looked at Aang with confusion._

_"He doesn't eat meat Auntie," interjected Mao. Even though he was unrelated to the woman, he still addressed to all older women as 'auntie'. Likewise he addressed older men as 'uncle'._

_"He doesn't eat meat?" asked the woman incredulously._

_"No," Aang simply replied._

_"You don't eat meat?!" The woman asked loudly enough for everyone to hear. The effect was immediate as everything and everyone stopped - the music stopped playing, the dancers stopped dancing, the babies stopped crying, the dogs stopped barking, the clanging of drinking glasses, and eating utensils stopped - as they all stared at the hapless trio, with the realization that a vegetarian was in their midst._

_"It's okay," the woman said to break the very awkward silence, "I'll bring you some duck." She patted reassuringly on Aang's shoulder, and the party went on as though nothing had happened._

"...Avatar Aang...Avatar Aang. Your Holiness."

"Hmm?" Aang replied breaking out of his reverie. He was with Kosai in the King Kuei's study, he studying a wide variety of subjects. Right now, he was supposed to be studying philosophy but fell asleep with his eyes open.

"Have you been paying attention?"

"Umm," Aang tried to find an answer.

"Aiya," Kosai sighed, "I cannot stress how important these studies are for you. If you cannot do something as simple as keeping your thoughts in the present and pay attention-"

"I'm sorry! I won't fall asleep again, I promise!"

The grandfather clock chimed signalling that it was noon. The massive timepiece was a gift from Kanto as a goodwill gift from Nagayasu. Handmade by the machinist, Xi Ying, who now had a research and development firm. The company makes its money from patent royalties. Xi Ying's latest invention is called the automobile.

"Well, it seems as though we are both a bit tired and hungry. Especially after last night," Kosai said without failing to notice Aang squirm with embarrassment. "After lunch, we shall have to repeat the lesson. Word for word."

Aang let a loud exaggerated groan. He dearly missed his old tutor, Tenzin.

"Word for word," Kosai repeated himself before leaving the room. As he made his way to the kitchen he was greeted by the rest of the Council of Thirteen. It was rare for all of the councilmen to be gathered in one place.

"Kosai, may we have a word for you?" said one of them.

"Certainly brother," replied Kosai who followed them to the cherry blossom grove, which seems to be the favorite place to have a secret rendezvous.

"Kosai, you are aware of the situation in Kanto and the Air Nomad countries?"

"Yes, I am."

"The king's ministers have declared them to be rogue provinces."

Kosai shot a leveled glance at his fellow.

"Surely you don't believe that our countrymen are to be rogues? For one, Kuei's grandfather made a promise with the Hojo to restore their lands to them if they fought to defend the Earth Kingdom. The Earth King was desperate enough to include all of the Air Nomads. Two, they are independent countries. Even if the Earth Kingdom tries to claim otherwise, it doesn't hold any water."

"Of course we don't believe the accusations. But as things as they are, it would be best if we were stay unaligned on the issue."

"Since when did we decide on this?" Kosai asked incredulously.

"We already made the decision already. We thought that we told in person."

Kosai glanced from person to person with confusion. "Just like that without even telling me? Now wait just a minute! You were the ones who decided that I should teach Aang and bring him up to speed on his studies. He's going to have to be ready to takeover from your regency Lobsang."

"Yes, but," Lobsang said slowly trying to appear patient, "we need you elsewhere. In Yu Dao to see about the spiritual health of the Air Nomad community. There have been rumours of Air Nomad acolytes there. And if the rumours are true, you be doing a great service by giving them proper tutelage in our religion."

"And who will teach Aang?"

"Don't we already have things under control-"

"WHO?"

"Abe will take over teaching the Avatar."

"Abe? Hardly the tactful choice. The boy will learn only to revere the Emperor."

"Whose lineage includes reincarnations of the Avatar to begin with. It is not unusual for the Avatar and Earth King to partner with each other. It's been done throughout the ages."

Kosai turned away and threw his hands in the air in frustration, then turned and faced LobSang again.

"We are still a government-in-exile! By staying in Ba Sing Se, we are setting ourselves apart from our brethren! You won't let Aang leave the palace, and now you switch teachers on him?!"

"That is the sort of attitude that we do not want to rub off onto the Avatar."

"His name is Aang!"

"Well Aang does not need a bad influence like yourself. So why don't you go to Yu Dao, where you can do the most good?"

"Is that an order?"

"...Yes. It is. You have taken an oath of obedience, so you cannot disobey your superiors. Now, go."

"How much more time do I have with Aang?"

"Your orders are effective immediately. You may say good bye to him before you leave though."

Kosai turned and glared at the rest of the councilmen who were silent. "You're just going to let him do whatever he wants? Don't you have a mind of your own?"

The councilmen gazed back at him expressionless.

"I thought so," Kosai turned and left. When he returned to the library he walked in on Aang and Katara on one of their makeout sessions. "Tachibana Aang!" he shouted.

Both teens were wide-eyed when they saw the old man glaring disapprovingly at them. Katara shot up from Aang's lap and ran out of seat behind a bookshelf. Aang got up slowly, though he was somewhat indignant that his tutor had interrupted him.

"Miss Katara, will you please leave. I wish to speak with my pupil in private," Kosai said gently.

Katara peeked around the corner and looked visibly distraught as she turned to leave.

"Sifu, I-" Aang began his apologies but Kosai held a hand up silencing him.

"Aang, let me speak. I don't have much time."

Aang furrowed his brow and sat down.

"I have been sent to Yu Dao. Where I will attend to the people's spiritual needs."

"Our people live there as well?"

"Yes. Our people live throughout the world, especially in the areas controlled by the Fire Nation. After the razing of the temples, most were forcefully deported to the colonies in an effort to subjugate. But we shall talk more on that someday. Aang, you are not the brightest student that I have had to teach. And your idleness and your indulgences in physical pleasures has been the most disconcerting."

Aang became visibly indignant and defensive.

"I am not saying that you should not love, or lack compassion for others, Aang," Kosai spoke before Aang could reply. "But you do let your emotions cloud your judgement. So much so that you lose track of what matters. Remember what I have told you. As the Avatar, you must be the example of others to follow."

Aang nodded in acknowledgement, prompting Kosai to continue, but before he could continue the Ten Attendants appeared.

"Master Kosai," Li Su bowed to them. "Your carriage awaits."

"I'll be right there-"

"Earth King Kuei also wishes to see the Avatar, he says it's urgent."

Aang quickly rose but looked lost, exchanging glances from Kosai to the ministers. Everything was happening so fast.

"I'll see you later Kosai, I'll be right back," said Aang with most of the Attendants closely following him. Kosai's face hardened as he gazed at Aang's retreating back, uncertain when or if he would see him.

"Hello Aang," said King Kuei warmly, his arms stretched out as though he was going to give the young Avatar a big bear hug.

"Hey Aang!" Sokka and Katara waved at their best friend. "You're just in time, we were about to have lunch."

"Chief Minister Li Su said that you had something important to talk about?"

"Yeah, lunch!" remarked Sokka before digging into a pile of spare ribs.

"Yes I do, please sit down," urged Kuei with a million dollar smile. "Go on and eat! I had the cooks prepare all your favorites!"

"But-"

"It won't take long," reassured Kuei. "But I do have something to talk to you about Aang. It concerns your friend Mao."

"What about Mao?" asked Katara.

"I know that he is your friend. But he is opposing the Harmony Restoration Movement. He opposes the peace that we are trying so hard to create."

"Mao would never do that," Aang scoffed.

"But there were times when Mao scared me. He always went on about how you should talk to Kuei about letting him control parts of the Earth Kingdom," said Katara.

"He did, did he?" muttered Kuei.

"Yeah, and he still owes me a steak dinner!" Sokka chimed in.

"It all makes sense now."

"What does?" asked Aang.

"I didn't want to bring this up. But my ministers tells me that there is clear evidence, that Mao was prepared to support the traitor Long Feng after he overthrew me."

"Mao was part of the coup d'etat?" asked Katara wide-eyed. "But that was all Azula and the Dai Li."

"I'm afraid that Mao was also had an active role in it," Kuei said forlornly. "He is not above such subterfuge and treachery, and I believe him to be very dangerous. Long Feng was last spotted in Emerald City in Kanto on Mao's personal ship. And just a few days ago he helped Azula escape from prison. I just received a personal letter from Fire Lord Zuko." Kuei handed a letter with Zuko's handwriting on it to Aang, who snatched it away and started to pore over it. "As an Earth Kingdom citizen, who aided the coup against the royal government, Mao has committed treason. And by law, he and his entire clan are to be destroyed."

Aang, Katara, and Sokka were visibly horrified.

"You can't do that!" protested Aang.

"I am the Emperor!" shouted Kuei, causing the teenagers to jump and shirk away from him. "Mao is too dangerous! He opposes you Aang! He's been doing things behind your back since the beginning! He never wanted peace, he wants to tear down everything that you've worked so hard for, don't you see that?"

"What did he do?" asked Katara with a troubled brow.

"He helped create a spy ring called the Kazekage. Who go around spying on everyone. He recruited Jet who tried to flood a village, and hurt many innocents just to get at a few Fire Nation soldiers. He recruited a sinister Bloodbender in the Fire Nation to continue her evil work. And then he goes ahead and helps Long Feng and Azula in their coup, and helped them escape from justice."

"I-I don't believe you..." said Katara warily. Just a little more and she would fall into line.

"Look, look at these." Kuei waved a copy of an old news pamphlet. "Printing lies and deception to undermine our government! Undermining our resolve! He is creating a propaganda campaign of hatred, to take advantage of the ignorance of the people, and to turn them against the Harmony Restoration Movement. He has spies everywhere. And he is growing stronger by the day."

"He's spreading hatred too?" asked Katara.

"Yes. I'm afraid so," said Kuei his shoulders shrunken as though he was mourning.

Katara slouched in her chair in dark contemplation, as Aang and Sokka watched her with concern.

"Aang. I think we need to talk to Mao," said Sokka finally.

"How? Where can we find him?" asked Aang.

"I believe I can help you with that," said an older gentleman dressed in fine silks.

"Ah, Lord Dong Zhou. Aang, meet one of my most trusted lords. He was the one who told me about Long Feng," said Kuei cheerfully.

"Your Imperial Majesty honors me with his praise. But I am afraid that I am unable to capture the traitor Long Feng at this time. He is well hidden in Kanto. The Kazekage are most likely helping him."

"But how are we going to find Mao? He's like a super spy!" exclaimed Sokka.

"Find and hunt down the Kazekage and you will find Mao," said Dong Zhuo with severity.

"Where do we find the Kazekage?" asked Katara darkly.

Dong Zhou restrained a smirk. "We can find them in the Fire Nation colonies."

"All right then," Aang rose to his feet, with the same look of determination and finality before going against Ozai. "We shall go to the colonies. I will personally oversee the Harmony Restoration Movement succeed. Zuko and I started this, now let's finish it. And Mao gets in the way, I will defeat him and take away his Airbending."

Later LobSang of the Council of Thirteen, and Chief Minister Li Su of the Ten Attendants met in secret, walking about the underground catacombs of Ba Sing Se.

"I heard that the Avatar will be leaving Ba Sing Se. This isn't what we agreed on," said LobSang.

"We must accelerate our plans. More and more colonies are breaking away from the Fire Nation, and joining the so-called Air Nomad Co-Prosperity Movement," replied Li Su.

"So let them," LobSang said brusquely. "It is only a matter of time before we are ready to strike."

"Yes. But the Kazekage thwart us at every turn."

"How?"

"They are everywhere. Kanto have these things called telegraph wires. Not only do they have the most railway lines in the continent, they are able to communicate faster than anyone."

"How is this possible?"

"They bought them from the Fire Nation."

"The Fire Nation," said LobSang as though he was swearing. "In the end we are still fighting the Fire Nation. The Khans are just mere puppets who support their master, the real enemy is the one controlling them."

"And the Fire Nation is supporting their puppets. Even as we speak, they are helping build telegraph wires across the oceans to allow their consulates communicate with one another. Their consulate in the North Pole will be able to send messages to their consulate in the South Pole. And the message will travel in just a few hours. Of course, they can send messages from Kanto to all of the colonies and the Fire Nation."

LobSang looked incredulously at his companion. "How is this possible?" he breathed. "Then we must move quickly. Or else all will be lost."

"Dong Zhuo will have control over the Avatar for the time being. He will bring order to the colonies. And with the Avatar by his side. He will be unstoppable."

"What he turns on us?"

"I have that already taken care of," smirked Li Su, the light from his torch made shadows on his face, made him unintentionally more menacing. If he was aware of it, he did not show it.


End file.
